A Story About The Past
by KateB-fan
Summary: Esta es la historia de lo que pudo haber ocurrido si Castle y Beckett se hubiesen encontrado unos años antes. Disfruten y espero comentarios. Capítulo 41 listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Atendiendo a algunos comentarios que recibí luego de mi fic de navidad, se me ocurrió esto. Es la historia de lo que para mí hubiese ocurrido si Castle y Beckett se hubiesen conocido antes. Espero que les guste...  
**

**A story about the past**

Rick sacudió la cabeza antes de entrar. Desde la pequeña habitación que le habían dado para descansar podía ver a todas esas mujeres e incluso imaginar de lo que hablaban. Eran sus admiradoras y las respetaba, después de todo eran quienes lo mantenían en la cresta de la ola… pero Rick estaba cansado y aburrido… todas le decían lo mismo y él, en ese momento crucial de su vida, luego de su reciente divorcio con Meredith, necesitaba algo más que una loca obsesiva del crimen que buscara llamar su atención…

En unos minutos saldría a firmarles el libro al segundo turno de admiradoras y se detuvo a mirarlas un poco. Había por lo menos veinte. Todas tenían algo en común, además de su afición por las novelas que él escribía… todas parecían comunes, contentas, algunas eran muy bellas, otras no tanto… salvo una…

Estaba casi al final de la fila, era muy joven, alta, refinada y aunque no estaba seria, ni tampoco sonriente, hubo algo en su semblante que lo cautivó…

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Rick salió buscándola… esperando por ella…

Cuando se sentó en su silla no la vio… pero luego advirtió que estaba un poco escondida detrás de otras dos que sonreían nerviosas ante su mirada… pensando que su curiosidad era para con ellas…

Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír, pero ella no lo vio… solo se quedó ahí, esperando, como ausente…

El tiempo fue pasando y Rick se descubrió repitiendo las mismas frases a cada una de sus admiradoras, casi sin prestar atención. En ese momento solo podía concentrarse en esperar a esa mujer misteriosa para poder escuchar su voz, mirarla a los ojos, descubrir qué era lo que le llamaba la atención de ella.

Y el momento llegó. Ella se acercó y con una tímida sonrisa le entregó el libro. Él se sintió perdido en sus ojos. Unos ojos enormes, color marrón verdoso… ella casi no llevaba maquillaje, y eso la hacía lucir increíblemente joven… el cabello lacio, apenas ondulado, castaño claro le caía por debajo de los hombros.

-Gracias por venir…- le dijo él y luego se sintió un tonto.

-Bueno, quería tener la posibilidad de conocerlo… sr. Castle…- le dijo ella ceremoniosa.

-Creo que sería tonto no reconocer que agradezco que hayas aprovechado la posibilidad… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Katherine… Kate…- dijo y se mordió el labio, odiaba sentirse incómoda… no pensó que él la hablaría tanto.

-Bien… Kate… dime… ¿Has leído otras de mis novelas?

-Sí, por supuesto… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-Eso pensé…-dijo él y sonrió, no quería que ella se fuera.

-Si…- dijo ella y se sonrojó. Se sentía una tonta.

-Dime… ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Soy policía…-dijo con algo que él notó como orgullo.

-¿En serio?-dijo él, sorprendido gratamente.

-Bueno… es un trabajo como cualquiera…

-Quizás… será por mi profesión… pero realmente me resulta muy interesante tu trabajo…-dijo mientras firmaba su libro.

-Bueno…-dijo ella y sonrió otra vez- no quiero quitarle tiempo… muchas gracias por la firma… espero seguir leyendo sus historias…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Escucha, Kate… yo se que sonará raro… y espero que no me malinterpretes… pero… ¿te molestaría esperarme en el café de la esquina? Me gustaría hablar contigo… conocer sobre lo que haces…

Kate abrió los ojos sin saber qué responder, realmente no esperaba eso de él.

-Espera…no pienses mal… solo… me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas sobre tu trabajo… es algo de investigación que suelo hacer… y si te sientes incómoda, podrías llevarme preso… - le dijo y ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-Sr. Castle… ¿usted es consciente de que esa es la peor excusa que escuché de alguien para invitarme a salir?

-Está bien, lo admito… no es solo tu trabajo lo que me llama la atención sobre ti… - dijo y la miró suplicante.

-Bien… me lo imaginaba…

-Te contaré la historia si me esperas…- le dijo más bajo.

-Por favor, sr. Castle… dígame que esto no es una excusa… aquí debe haber muchas mujeres interesadas en estar con usted… yo solo admiro su trabajo…

-Bueno, eso fue un golpe bajo… - dijo y sonrió- tengo que admitir que eres la más hermosa de todas… pero lo que me interesa de ti, por ahora, es solo profesional… eres distinta, Kate… y lo distinto me inspira… ahora… ¿me esperarás un rato a que termine o tendré que rogarte?

Kate lo miró y no pudo evitar sonreír. Richard Castle la había invitado a un café, nada podía salir mal…

* * *

Rick continuó firmando ejemplares de su libro un rato más, pero su mente estaba en otra cosa, ella había aceptado esperarlo… ¿Y ahora qué? Porque era cierto que le interesaba su trabajo, pero se había sentido un tonto al invitarla a un café, casi con la excusa de hacer investigación… Rick estaba seguro de que ella le interesaba, pero también estaba seguro de que no solo era por su belleza… había algo que casi no podía definir… algo que lo hacía perderse en sus ojos y querer saber…

Kate se mantuvo ocupada leyendo el libro, esperó media hora y cuando estaba por irse, pensando que él se había arrepentido, lo vio aparecer sonriente.

-Lo siento mucho… sabes cómo son estas cosas… uno sabe cuándo empieza, pero no cuando termina…

Kate sonrió un poco, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Acaso se sentaría a tomar un café con su autor favorito?

-¿Quieres comer algo?- le preguntó él, que sí tenía hambre.

-No, gracias… no suelo comer a esta hora…

-Te entiendo… te cuidas mucho…

-Si no lo hiciera, no podría salir corriendo a los tipos malos…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces en la policía?

-Acaban de promocionarme detective… homicidios…

-¿En serio?- Rick estaba asombrado- pero ¿qué edad tienes? ¿acaso no eres muy joven como para tener ese cargo?

-Bueno… parece que soy buena… y además mi Capitán me ayuda mucho… sabe que esta carrera es mi vocación… tengo 24… cumpliré 25 en noviembre…

-Realmente eres joven… y dime… ¿cómo es que alguien como tú tiene una vocación tan particular?

-Bueno… creo que todos queremos convertirnos en superhéroes desde chicos… yo quería ser abogada, como mi madre… pero…- dijo y bajó la vista, triste- un día me di cuenta de que sería más útil siendo policía…

-Y… ¿tus padres lo aprueban?

-Mi madre murió… hace cinco años… y a mi padre… en este momento dudo que le importe… está haciendo rehabilitación… es alcohólico…

-Lo siento…

-Sí…- dijo ella con algunas lágrimas visiblemente a punto de salir.

-No, de verdad lo siento… no debí haber preguntado…

-Y creo que yo contesté más de lo que hubiese querido…- dijo y se secó las lágrimas…

-Si en algún momento necesitas hablar y que alguien te escuche…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Me está diciendo, Sr. Castle, que esta no será la última vez que nos veamos?- dijo ella tentativa, no podía creerlo.

-Seré honesto contigo…- le dijo.

-Por favor…- dijo ella.

-Estoy cansado de Derrick Storm… siento que su cometido en mi serie de novelas está cumplido… y hasta ayer, tenía todo planeado… me retiraría… aunque no sé hacer otra cosa, creo que podría sobrevivir…

-Quizás podría intentar otro personaje, otra historia…

-No es fácil… tiene que ser bueno, la gente ama a Derrick Storm…y sustituirlo sería casi suicida…

-Bueno… pero si no tiene más inspiración…

-Es solo… un bloqueo momentáneo… por eso… cuando te conocí, sentí que quizás podría escribir algo… basándome en un personaje femenino… algunas ideas vinieron a mi mente, por eso te pedí que me esperaras…

-Y yo que pensé que solo quería invitarme a salir…- dijo ella y simuló desilusión- pero… ¿me está diciendo que en unos pocos minutos se le ocurrió todo eso?

-En realidad te descubrí un rato antes… y algunas ideas se me cruzaron… lo siento, esto es así, la inspiración viene cuando menos lo esperas…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bueno… supongo que yo no tuve nada que ver…

-Al contrario… tú me devolviste la inspiración, aunque sea sin proponértelo…

-Siendo aficionada a sus libros, me alegra oír eso…- dijo y sonrió con sinceridad.

-Kate… me gustaría que volviéramos a vernos… supongo que en estos días me pondré a escribir y me gustaría tenerte cerca, si no te molesta…

-¿Tenerme cerca?- Kate sintió que se sonrojaba, toda la vida había suspirado por él, no le gustaba solo su forma de escribir, sino también sus ojos, su sonrisa… pero debía tener cuidado, por lo menos hasta saber sus intenciones.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? Planeo seguirla un par de capítulos más, espero que les haya gustado. Y tambièn espero comentarios.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como veo que les ha gustado, aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia... espero que les siga gustando!  
**

**Capítulo 2**

Kate se recostó en su cama mirando el techo. La situación era demasiado bizarra. El tipo se veía interesado en ella, y ella creía conocerlo, pero en realidad, solo conocía sus novelas y lo poco que salía publicado sobre su vida. Era divorciado, tenía una hija de 8 años y una fama de mujeriego difícil de defender, sin embargo con ella, más allá de alguna mirada y algunos cumplidos, no se había insinuado…

La luz de su contestador automático parpadeaba y decidió escuchar el mensaje. Era por trabajo, el capitán la necesitaba urgente en su despacho.

Kate suspiró y se duchó rápidamente, se puso ropa limpia y cuando salía, se encontró con un muchacho que le entregaba un ramo de flores.

-¿Detective Kate Beckett?- dijo el chico y la miró sorprendido cuando ella asintió.

-Gracias…-dijo ella también sorprendida y recibió el ramo- aquí tienes…- le dio unas monedas y cerró la puerta un momento, cuando pudo ver la tarjeta que pendía de una cinta rosada.

Kate abrió el sobre y sonrió. Sabía que eran de él.

"_Gracias por permitirme convertirte en mi musa"_, y firmaba _"Castle"_.

Kate se mordió el labio y sonrió involuntariamente, no quería hacerse ilusiones, había sufrido mucho cuando Will se había ido de su lado… y sabía positivamente que Castle no era el hombre indicado para ella, pero no podía evitar pensar en que su héroe de la adolescencia, su escritor favorito evidentemente tenía intención de seguir a su lado. Y quizás tenía intención, también, de tener algún tipo de relación con ella… o por lo menos, eso parecía…

De pronto, recordó la llamada del capitán Montgomery y se apresuró por salir a trabajar…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rick en su casa, se había encerrado en su estudio y escribía como loco, casi sin poder evitar pensar en el inevitable fin de Derrick Storm y en el nacimiento de su nueva heroína, la detective Nikki Heat.

Martha, que se estaba encargando de Alexis en ese momento, estaba asombrada del repentino ataque de inspiración de su hijo, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía encerrarse durante horas con el firme propósito de escribir…

Pero tanto Martha como Alexis, estaban felices por él. Era poco lo que él les había comentado. Supuestamente, había conocido a alguien interesante que le había devuelto la inspiración y ambas estaban agradecidas de verlo bien… y también tenían curiosidad y querían conocerla…

* * *

Kate llegó a su casa extenuada, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera darse un baño caliente, quitarse el mal humor e irse a la cama temprano…

Cuando se estaba quitando la ropa, escuchó el sonido de su celular. Pensó en no atender, no quería que se complicaran sus planes, pero cuando observó el identificador de llamadas, reconoció el número inmediatamente.

-Beckett…- dijo solamente y reprimió la sonrisa que le causaba saber que él la llamaba.

-Detective…-dijo él e hizo una pausa- siento llamarte a esta hora… no quería importunarte en el trabajo… pero tampoco en tu descanso…

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella y aspiró hondo.

-Suena como que has tenido un día largo…- dijo él.

Kate se sorprendió de que él pudiera leer tan bien lo que le ocurría…

-Es cierto…

-No quiero molestarte…

-No te preocupes…

-¿Recibiste las flores?

-Sí… gracias… pero creo que todavía me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de ser una musa…

-No te preocupes… en realidad quería agradecerte… estuve todo el día encerrado, escribiendo… estoy inspirado…

-Bien… me alegra oír eso…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Escucha… Kate… sé que es tarde… pero me gustaría verte…

-¿Verme?- dijo ella intentando comprender sus intenciones.

-¿Estabas ocupada?

-En realidad iba a darme un baño y a comer algo…

-¿Puedo ir un momento?

-¿A mi casa?

-Lo siento… no quiero incomodarte…

-Me gusta que sepas ubicarte… - dijo ella sonriendo- puedes pasar un rato, pero solo unos minutos…- dijo porque ella también tenía ganas de verlo…

Cuando cortaron, Kate se apresuró a bañarse y comió algo antes de que él llegara.

Acomodó un poco el desorden de su departamento y se preparó para recibirlo.

Cuando él llegó, le sonrió y le hizo una reverencia a lo que ella contestó con una sonrisa sincera.

-Buenas noches, detective Beckett…

-Buenas noches, señor Castle… - le dijo y se hizo a un costado para dejarlo pasar.

-Te agradezco que puedas recibirme… se que has tenido un día largo… ¿quieres contarme algo? Quiero decir… ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

-En realidad, lo mejor sería intentar olvidarme…-dijo dubitativa y como él no dijo nada prosiguió- hay un tipo que metí preso hace unos años que juró vengarse, fue uno de mis primeros arrestos… y está libre…

-Y volvió para tomarse revancha…

-Así es…

-¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó, él sí lo tenía.

-En realidad, debería no tenerlo… soy policía…

-Y también un ser humano…

-Sí… bueno… veré que hago… siempre tengo la opción de desaparecer unos días, hasta que lo arresten…

-¿Hizo algo?

-No, pero lo hará… lo lleva en la sangre… no podrá mantenerse limpio…

-Bien… cambiemos de tema…- dijo él y ella lo condujo a la cocina.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Solo… quería verte, escucharte hablar…

-Eso es más difícil de lo que te imaginas… si tienes preguntas, hazlas, no se me ocurre de que hablarte…

-¿Tienes novio?

-No…- dijo y bajó la vista.

-¿Por qué?

-El último se fue… supongo que no soportó la presión de mi profesión.

-Lo siento…

-Bueno… es así… me imagino que el hombre que quiera estar a mi lado tendrá que comprender que mi trabajo es esencial para mi… y eso no cambia…

-¿Cuál es tu lista de prioridades, detective?

Kate lo miró pensativa, era difícil contestar eso sin comprometerse.

-Mi trabajo… la pareja, la familia, o mejor dicho, la familia y luego la pareja…- dijo pensativa.

-¿Qué hay de la felicidad?

-En primer lugar, creo…

-Pero no la mencionaste…

-Es cierto, creí que estaba implícito…

-Créeme, no para todos…

-¿Cuál es tu lista de prioridades, sr. Castle?

-No veo cual es el punto…

-Curiosidad…

-Felicidad… familia, pareja, trabajo…

-Oops… - dijo ella algo desilusionada, pero realmente reconocía que su lista era más apropiada.

-Supongo que estamos en momentos distintos de nuestra carrera… pero tengo que reconocer que estos días, el trabajo tomó un poco más de protagonismo…

-Me alegra… no me gusta la idea de que dejes de escribir, me gusta demasiado leerte…

-Creo que tenemos una fan…

-Solo aficionada…- dijo ella ruborizada.

-No te creo, pero te daré el beneficio de la duda…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien… Sr. Castle… hemos hablado…

-¿Me está echando, detective Beckett?- le dijo él alzando las cejas.

-A no ser que tengas otros planes…- dijo ella siguiéndole el juego.

-No es que no los tenga… pero confieso que le tengo un poco de miedo a tu arma…

-Cobarde…- dijo ella y lanzó una carcajada.

-¿Acaso puedo arriesgarme? ¿No me meterás preso?

-¿Te gustaría no?

Rick tragó saliva, quería mantener la fluidez de la relación, porque si las cosas los llevaban a un terreno sin retorno, sabía que tarde o temprano, ella se cansaría de él.

-Kate…- dijo él y se acercó a ella, que se sintió visiblemente turbada ante su cercanía- escúchame… si no me arriesgo, no es porque no quiera, sino porque me gustaría respetar esto que me pasa contigo…

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa conmigo?- quiso saber por ella.

-Desde que te ví… la inspiración volvió… no tengo idea de qué es… eres el prototipo del personaje que siempre quise escribir… ese personaje del que te enamoras perdidamente… ese amor incondicional… auténtico…

-Wow… me siento halagada, Castle…- dijo ella con sinceridad.

-Y por eso… estoy seguro de que si actúo en consecuencia de lo que me pasa contigo… las cosas podrían irse de nuestras manos…

-A mí no me pasa nada contigo… así que no te preocupes, mantengamos esto lo más profesional que podamos…- dijo ella algo dolida, pero comprendiendo lo que él le decía.

-Te lo agradezco, sinceramente…- dijo él y deslizó su mano, tomando la de ella y besándola delicadamente.

Kate sintió un escalofrío que le resultó difícil de ocultar. El deseo que él le hacía sentir era demasiado intenso, pero en ese momento se planteó que no movería un solo dedo, aunque se muriese de ganas…

* * *

**Se que quizás les parezca que ellos están un poco fuera de personaje... pero se me ocurrió que quizás, las cosas no tenían que ser completamente iguales... me gustaría oír opiniones de todas formas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se que en este momento les gusta más mi otra historia, pero please, denle una chance a esta... se va a poner cada vez mejor, promise!  
**

**Capítulo 3**

Kate entró al laboratorio forense y se mordió el labio, apenas conocía a Lanie, pero ella le había dado indicios de que podía confiar en ella.

-Hey… nueva detective… ¿qué cuentas?

-Nada nuevo…- dijo y luego se arrepintió.

-¿En serio? He oído que el tal Víctor Rodriguez está en libertad buscándote…

-Ese no es un problema… tú sabes que caerá… no puede mantenerse limpio…

-Bien… me alegra que pienses así…

-Sí…

-¿Por qué siento que hay algo que quieres decirme y no te atreves?

-¿Por qué intento ocultarte las cosas si igual te das cuenta?

-Es como un juego…- dijo Lanie sonriendo- bien… suéltalo… ¿qué te pasa?

-¿Conoces al escritor… Richard Castle?- le preguntó tentativa.

-¿Qué si lo conozco? He leído toda la serie de Derrick Storm… y alguno de sus libros anteriores…

-Bien… lo conocí el otro día…

-¿En un procedimiento? Tú sí que tienes suerte…

-No, no… oí que estaba en una librería cerca de mi casa firmando libros y como tenía el último ejemplar sin firmar, me acerqué…

-Wow… dime como es… un bombón… ¿verdad?

-Tiene unos ojos increíbles- se permitió soñar ella.

-¿Solo los ojos?

-No, bueno… eso es lo que más llama la atención…

-Y dime… ¿qué pasó?

-Bueno… el caso es que me miró… me sonrió y se puso a hablar conmigo… y te juro, Lanie… yo no sabía qué hacer… había gente esperando detrás de mí… pero él no parecía darse cuenta…

-Lo hipnotizaste… - dijo sonriente Lanie.

-El caso es que tuve que decirle que era mejor que me fuera… y él… me pidió que lo esperara en la esquina… me dijo que quería hablar conmigo…

-¿Estás saliendo con él? Por favor cuéntame los detalles…

-No, espera… en la charla que tuvimos, le conté que era policía… y él… dice que sintió inspiración para un personaje…

-Detective Beckett… ¿te acostaste con él?

-¡No, Lanie! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Él solo quiere hacer investigación para su próxima novela…

-¿Y tú le crees eso? ¿Acaso no conoces su reputación?- le dijo Lanie exasperada.

-La conozco pero créeme… no pasó nada…

-Aún… créeme, amiga… cuando quieras acordarte estarás en su cama… y ni te habrás dado cuenta…

-Él me aclaró que su interés era solo profesional… es muy amable conmigo… la verdad es que no creo que yo le guste lo suficiente…

-Eso crees tú… ¿te miraste al espejo? Eres joven, bonita… y este tipo no desperdicia posibilidades… yo en tu lugar iría por todo…

-¿Acaso crees que yo no me acostaría con él?- le dijo Kate bajando la voz- pero no pienso mover un dedo por eso… me agrada la idea de ser su musa… - dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quieres escuchar que estás haciendo lo correcto? Yo apostaría que sí… pero creo que las intenciones de él no son tan claras como quieres creer… veamos lo que pasa… ¿volvió a llamarte?

-Lo vi casi todos los días… desde hace una semana…

-¿Solo para hablar? ¿De qué hablan?

-De mi trabajo… de mi vida en general… supongo que quiere conocer mi psicología para aplicarla a su personaje…

-Dios… ese tipo está loco…- dijo Lanie sacudiendo la cabeza.

* * *

Kate volvió a su trabajo con más dudas que certezas, pero le había hecho bien poder charlar con Lanie… en un mundo tan masculino como el de su trabajo, no era frecuente encontrar amigas… y la joven médica forense era una amiga de las buenas…

El día transcurrió sin mayores sobresaltos y cuando Kate llegó a su casa, se desilusionó de no haber recibido ni una llamada ni un mensaje de Castle.

Trató de no pensar demasiado y cuando salió de su baño de inmersión y se dirigía a la cocina, encontró un plato de comida humeante en su mesa y alzó la ceja, no podía tratarse de Castle, aunque ella lo consideraba capaz de cualquier cosa de esas.

Se acercó y encontró un sobre. Con dedos temblorosos lo abrió y encontró una nota.

"_Querida detective… no puedo creer que nadie me haya hecho el favor de quitarte del medio en todos estos años… espero que disfrutes de esta cena, porque sin dudas, será la última"_

Kate sintió un escalofrío y terminó de vestirse. Tomó su chaqueta y salió de su departamento. No sabía bien qué hacer, pero mientras se subía a un taxi, le pidió a su capitán que enviara una unidad a su departamento para investigar como había hecho Víctor Rodríguez para meterse en su casa mientras ella se bañaba y se hubiese ido sin ser visto…

El capitán Montgomery le aconsejó que se calmara y se buscara un hotel para pasar la noche, y tratara de mantenerse alejada de la comisaría por unos días…

Kate no estaba satisfecha, pero la realidad era que Rodriguez había conseguido atemorizarla. Y si podían localizarlo y seguirlo durante un tiempo, quizás encontraran la forma de ponerlo tras las rejas por un buen tiempo…

* * *

Cuando llegaba a un hotel que sabía estaría en condiciones de pagar, Kate escuchó el sonido de su celular.

-Beckett…- dijo con algo de miedo, temiendo que Rodriguez la llamara para torturarla.

-Hey… detective…- la voz de Castle la tranquilizó.

-Castle…- dijo solamente y él sintió su tensión.

-¿Te llamo en mal momento?

-No, no… es solo… el tipo me estuvo amenazando… estoy entrando a un hotel… me quedaré aquí unos días…

-De ninguna manera… ven a mi casa…

-No, Castle… realmente te agradezco… pero la verdad es que no me gustaría importunarte… tienes una familia…

-Primero y principal… tú no me importunarías… y segundo… mi familia no está en casa estos días… mi madre se llevó a Alexis a los Hamptons… tiene un receso escolar y aprovechó para darme libertad mientras escribo… estoy aquí solo y la casa es grande…

-Mejor no, Castle…- dijo ella sin convencerse.

-Además sería muy bueno tenerte cerca por si me surgen dudas… no te preocupes, no muerdo- dijo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kate sonrió.

-De acuerdo… pero solo esta noche… mañana me buscaré un lugar así todos estaremos tranquilos…

Kate se mordió el labio con algo de nerviosismo, odiaba sentirse segura con solo pensar que estaría con él. ¿Cómo era posible eso si lo conocía desde hacía una semana?

* * *

**Quizás un poco corto, pero pronto actualizaré! ¿Les dije que estoy "cocinando" otra historia? Vamos a ver hasta donde dura la inspiración! Gracias por las reviews, espero que les haya gustado un poco más!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por todas las hermosas palabras de aliento. Realmente estoy pasando por un buen momento y con mucha inspiración, lo habrán notado no? Y mientras termino de cocinar la primer parte de mi próxima historia que se llamará "Just friends", les dejo el título para que vayan imaginando de qué se trata... les dejo otro capítulo... y termino otro de "A special favor" (no me olvido de esa tampoco). Disfruten!  
**

**Capítulo 4**

Cuando Rick abrió la puerta, la vio bajar la vista con timidez. Aún tenía el cabello mojado y la ausencia total de maquillaje la hacían verse casi adolescente.

-¿Traes equipaje?- le preguntó y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Salí demasiado rápido…- dijo ella y apretó los labios, casi suprimiendo el llanto.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Llegué del trabajo temprano… fui a darme un baño de inmersión y cuando salí, me encontré un plato de comida caliente y una nota de él… estuvo en mi casa, Castle… cocinó mientras yo me bañaba y no me di cuenta…- dijo ella y él abrió sus brazos para sostenerla.

Rick empujó la puerta y Kate se tomó su tiempo para recomponerse en sus brazos. Se sentía increíblemente segura y no se rebeló contra eso.

Cuando por fin se separó de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos, él sonrió acariciándole el cabello y se perdieron uno en la mirada del otro.

-Todo saldrá bien, Kate…- le dijo y ella asintió.

-Odio tener miedo… se supone que no debería pasarme…

-Lo sé… pero eres joven… no tienes tanta experiencia… esto es normal… y como te dije el otro día… eres humana… aunque quieras ser superhéroe…- dijo y golpeó cariñosamente su dedo índice sobre la nariz de ella, que sonrió.

-Gracias por darme un lugar en tu casa…- le dijo con sinceridad.

-Eres mi musa, lo que necesites, tendrás…- le dijo él y sonrió.

-Gracias, en serio…- repitió ella.

-¿Comiste?- le preguntó y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-No esperarás que haya comido lo que ese tipo cocinó para mí…

-¿Comerás lo que este tipo cocine para ti?- dijo señalándose con el dedo.

-Solo si sabes cocinar…- bromeó ella.

-No puedo creer que no me creas capaz, detective…- dijo él simulando estar ofendido.

Kate sonrió y fue a sentarse en el sillón. Su celular sonó y la distrajo mientras él cocinaba. Sus compañeros le aseguraron que tenían todo bajo control y que intentara relajarse. Ella les agradeció y se sintió un poco más tranquila.

Cuando Rick llegó con la comida, ella miraba el canal de las noticias en la televisión.

Comieron y ella lo felicitó por sus aptitudes culinarias, no era una gran comida, pero Kate la disfrutó.

-Bien… cuéntame… ¿cómo vas con la novela?- le dijo ella tratando de no pensar demasiado en lo suyo.

-Bien… la verdad es que no me puedo quejar… decidí interrumpir un poco la historia de Nikki para escribir la escena final de Derrick…

-¿Nikki?- preguntó ella ponderando si realmente le gustaba el nombre.

-El personaje inspirado en ti…- le dijo él.

-Oh… por favor dime que no matarás a Derrick…

-Es inevitable… si no lo mato, la gente siempre esperará que siga adelante… y la historia de Derrick, no da para más…

-Esperemos que Nikki les agrade y puedan sobrellevar lo de Derrick…- dijo con pesar, realmente le gustaba el personaje.

-Les agradará… solo necesito que vean en ella lo que yo veo en ti…- dijo y la vio sonrojarse.

-Bien… yo también espero lo mismo… supongo…- dijo ella.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- le preguntó alzando ambas cejas.

Kate lo miró incrédula y él sonrió.

-Separados…-aclaró.

-¿Te molesta si me quedo despierta un rato? Es que dudo poder conciliar el sueño con todo esto que pasó…

-No hay problema… iré a buscar algo de ropa de mi madre… quizás puedas ponerte más cómoda…

-No te preocupes, así estoy bien…- le dijo ella un poco avergonzada.

-Estoy seguro de que mi madre tiene un estilo que no se parece al tuyo, pero debe tener algo que puedas usar…

-No me gustaría usar cosas sin su consentimiento…

-Cuando la conozcas, te darás cuenta de que ella no tendría inconvenientes…

-¿Tú quieres que yo la conozca?- le preguntó sorprendida.

-Lo que yo quiera no es importante… ella te quiere conocer, y no hay nada que puedas hacer, ni yo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien, la conoceré entonces…- dijo ella sintiendo que no tenía opción.

-Si no vuelve antes de que te vayas, entonces organizaremos una cena, Alexis estará satisfecha de conocerte también…

-¿Quieres decir que les has hablado de mí a tu madre y a tu hija?

-¿Por qué no? Eres mi musa…- dijo y se puso de pie- Volveré enseguida…- continuó y luego desapareció.

Kate se reclinó en el sillón y entrecerró los ojos, en verdad se sentía segura… pero además de sentirse segura en el edificio, que estaba vigilado, también se sentía segura estando con él, esa era una realidad que no podía cambiar…

* * *

Un buen rato más tarde, cuando Rick llegó con lo poco que había podido encontrar, la vio en el sillón, dormida…

Rick se acercó un poco y la observó, primero de lejos. Parecía tener el semblante tranquilo. Rick se alegró por eso. Su seguridad y su tranquilidad le preocupaban.

Se animó a acercarse un poco más, dejó la ropa sobre el sillón y se sentó a su lado. Apartó una hebra de cabello que le caía sobre la cara. Ella se movió un poco e hizo una mueca y lo hizo sonreír.

Se preguntó si la Nikki Heat que había inventado realmente se parecía a ella. Pensó en que esta Kate Beckett real se veía demasiado perfecta ante sus ojos. Aunque él supiera que Kate Beckett no era perfecta, sino una mujer normal…

Se preguntó también cuál sería la verdadera historia acerca de su pasado… y si alguna vez ella se atrevería a contársela… y él a preguntar…

Y también se preguntó si podría controlar la necesidad de besarla y abrazarla. Necesidad que ahora lo estaba torturando…

¿Acaso no había muchísimas mujeres dispuestas a estar con él solo por un poco de su atención? ¿Por qué ella, que era su nueva musa? No… dejarse llevar estropearía sus planes y Rick no quería perder su inspiración… por lo menos no hasta estar seguro de que no echaría todo a perder… Kate Beckett era imposible de no querer… y Rick realmente temía enamorarse, pero debía mantenerse calmo… ayudarla en este momento complicado y aprovechar la posibilidad para conocerla mejor…

Pensó en dejarla dormir en el sillón, no era una cama, pero ella estaría cómoda… y sobre todo, no quería molestarla…

Pensó en despertarla, pero le dio lástima, evidentemente si había logrado dormirse, no era conveniente tentar a la suerte y despertarla…

Se acercó un poco más y la miró dormir unos minutos… pensó en acariciar sus labios con los de él, se dio cuenta de lo rápido que las cosas podían estropearse y se sintió culpable… sin embargo, se inclinó sobre ella y por un momento, deseó poder dejarse llevar sin sentirse culpable.

Kate presintió su presencia y lo abrazó, acurrucándose en sus brazos y suspirando. Rick quiso moverse, pero se dio cuenta de que ella se despertaría… Cerró los ojos, ella se volvería a dormir profundamente y él podría irse a dormir… lo más lejos posible…

Pero Rick falló miserablemente, y ahí, con ella durmiendo plácidamente en sus brazos, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Un rayo de sol lo despertó y Rick protestó un poco. Se movió un poco y se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazado a ella. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse podido mantener despierto… si ella se daba cuenta de que habían dormido juntos, se enojaría con razón…

Se movió despacio, ella había colocado sus piernas sobre las de él… y mientras se movía con cautela, su nariz rozó suavemente su cuello y se sintió perdido en su aroma… encima ella olía increíble…

Rick cerró los ojos y juntó fuerzas para levantarse, no quería… quería quedarse ahí y hacerse cargo de lo que ella producía en él…

Cuando pudo zafarse de su abrazo, se dirigió a la cocina… preparó un buen desayuno y esperó a que se despertara, pero no lo hizo, entonces, Rick tomó la decisión de hacerlo…

Se acercó un poco y la llamó…

-Hey… detective…- dijo pero no hubo respuesta- hey… - siguió- Kate… te hice el desayuno…- dijo en voz baja.

Pero Kate no se despertaba, entonces, Rick levantó su mano y acarició suavemente su cara.

Kate abrió los ojos y lo miró, sorprendida al principio, pero unos segundos más tarde, tomó conciencia de donde estaba y sonrió con timidez…

-Creo que me quedé dormida aquí…

-Sí… y créeme que me hubiese gustado que durmieras en la habitación de servicio, te hubieses sentido más cómoda… pero no quise despertarte…

-No, está bien… igualmente descansé bien… me siento como nueva…- dijo desperezándose.

-Eso es bueno…- dijo él.

-Aunque no hacía falta que te quedaras conmigo…- dijo ella y él la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él simulando no entender.

-Me desperté una vez durante la noche… estaba abrazada a ti… quise matarte… pero me dio pena despertarte…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Lo siento… no quise abusarme de la situación… es que… mientras ponderaba si te despertaba o te llevaba en brazos hasta la habitación, me abrazaste y me quedé dormido… te juro que no era mi intención…

-Castle… está bien… ya está hecho… lo único que espero es que la próxima vez que durmamos juntos, sea con mi consentimiento…- le dijo y él sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría…

-¿La próxima vez?-preguntó.

-Relájate… - dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza y se sentó a desayunar.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Tengo que dedicarme a otra cosa? Espero comentarios, please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gracias por todas las reviews! Me encanta que les haya empezado a gustar este fic! Prometo que les gustará más!  
**

**Capítulo 5**

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Pero ninguno se sintió incómodo, al contrario, era más confortable para ambos.

Al terminar, Rick le preguntó qué haría ese día, ella no estaba segura, quería ir a trabajar, pero él la convenció de quedarse, era más seguro que Rodríguez no supiera en donde se encontraba…

-En algún momento tendré que volver a mi casa…

-Intentaremos que sea cuando sea seguro para ti…- dijo él.

-Bien… me ayudaría que me ayudaras a buscar un lugar en donde pueda quedarme…

-Kate… si estás sola, es casi igual que si estuvieses en tu casa… las cosas no cambian… seguirás en peligro…

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Tengo que quedarme aquí?

-Solo serán unos días… a no ser que prefieras que me instale en tu casa para cuidarte...

-¿Cuidarme tú a mí?- rió ella.

-Yo me considero capaz… no me hace falta una arma para defender a alguien a quien… estimo…- dijo, estuvo a punto de decir algo más íntimo, pero por suerte no se notó tanto.

-Y yo te lo agradezco… pero hace una semana que nos conocemos… todo esto es raro… ¿no crees?

-¿Acaso no crees en el destino?

-Hasta ahora no…- dijo ella negando con la cabeza.

-Créeme, a partir de ahora empezarás a creer…

-Veremos…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Te quedarás en casa?- le preguntó.

-No te rindes… ¿Verdad?

-Nunca…- contestó él.

-Solo hasta que regrese tu familia…

-Bien…

-Con una condición…- dijo ella y achicó los ojos.

-Dime…

-Quiero que me muestres lo que has escrito sobre Nikki…

-Eso no sería justo…

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no soy la inspiración? Pienso que me corresponde…

-Bueno… pero esto no está corregido, no tiene la aprobación de mi agente, ni de mi publicista…

-No importa… quiero verlo…

-Te prometo que serás la primera en leerlo…

-¿No puedes adelantarme nada?

-No sobre la historia… además… sobre ella puedo decir que se parece mucho a ti, físicamente y con respecto al carácter también… así que no creo que puedas sorprenderte…

-No me gusta que no confíes en mí…

-No es que no confíe, sino que no se si estoy listo para mostrártelo…

-Ella no dijo nada… solo evitó su mirada y suspiró con algo de incomodidad.

-No quiero que estemos enojados, Kate…

-Es Beckett…- lo corrigió ella distante.

-En serio…- dijo él y se acercó a ella, y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Kate.

-Prefiero que no me toques… ya hemos dormido juntos y no estoy segura de que eso me agrade…

Rick retiró su mano y la miró unos instantes.

-Tengo que salir un momento, siéntete cómoda en casa… haz lo que más te guste…

-Bien… gracias…

Rick desapareció un momento y luego volvió vestido. Le hizo un ademán con la mano y ella lo saludó de lejos.

Cuando Rick cerró la puerta, Kate se sintió algo incómoda. Se levantó del sillón e investigó el lugar con la mirada. Recorrió la extensa biblioteca y encontró los ejemplares de las novelas que Rick había escrito. Sonrió, dándose cuenta de que las tenía todas…

Dio vueltas por el departamento, curioseando en todos lados hasta que llegó a la habitación de Rick. Se mordió el labio al mirar la amplia cama perfectamente hecha, porque claramente él no había dormido allí sino en el sillón con ella. Se recostó un momento, prometiéndose acomodarla luego y hundió su nariz en la almohada. El perfume de él invadió sus sentidos.

Pensó en la locura de los sucesos de esa semana. Se dio cuenta de que estaba viviendo en la casa de su autor favorito. Rodeada de su ropa, su perfume y que eso le producía una sensación de vértigo que hacía mucho no sentía…

Pensó en lo increíblemente azules que eran sus ojos y en su atractiva sonrisa. Sus ojos se perdieron en la puerta abierta del baño y se levantó a investigar.

El baño estaba decorado en forma varonil, en todos lados había cosas que le recordaban a él, pero al ver el inmenso jacuzzi en el medio, Kate contuvo la respiración.

Imágenes producto de su imaginación la asaltaron y pudo visualizarlo ahí, rodeado de espuma, esperándola…

Kate ponderó la idea de tomar un baño, después de todo él le había dicho que podía hacer lo que quisiera… y seguramente él tardaría en llegar.

Preparó el baño con sales y espuma y se quitó la ropa. Puso algo de música y se relajó en la bañera, intentando no pensar demasiado, sino sentir el placer del masaje que el agua le proporcionaba…

La música clásica le pareció muy relajante y se quedó dormida unos instantes. Cuando se despertó miró la hora y escuchó el timbre.

-¡Oh Dios!- jadeó y salió del baño atándose una toalla blanca alrededor del cuerpo, su cabello goteando.

Se dirigió a la puerta y antes de abrir preguntó quién era.

-Soy yo, Kate… ábreme, me olvidé las llaves.

Kate suspiró aliviada, no quería que nadie viniera sin avisarle a él y la encontrara así, en su casa. Sin pensarlo, abrió la puerta y él la miró de arriba hacia abajo, sorprendido gratamente.

-Siento haberte molestado…- dijo él y tragó saliva. La imagen de Kate, húmeda, envuelta en su toalla era demasiado para él.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella algo incómoda- solo tomaba un baño… cuando vi tu jacuzzi no pude resistirme…

-No te preocupes… - le dijo él y la siguió hasta la cocina, en donde dejó algunas bolsas con cosas que había comprado y luego la miró.

Kate se mantuvo en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Sentía que el cabello le goteaba.

-Si te vistes, podríamos salir a comprar algo de ropa, no creo que quieras volver a tu casa por unos días…

-¿Ahora?- le preguntó ella.

-Créeme que me gustaría que te quedaras así toda la vida…- dijo él y ella miró hacia abajo ruborizada- pero por ti, me parece que quizás estarías más cómoda si consiguiéramos algo de ropa…

-¿De verdad me comprarás ropa?

-¿Por qué no? La necesitas…

Kate sonrió y caminó hacia la habitación de él y Rick la siguió con la mirada. Deseó poder dejar de lado los prejuicios y seguirla, él notaba que ella no lo rechazaría, pero tampoco quería que ella pensara que las cosas podrían ser así de fáciles. En el poco tiempo en que la había conocido, sabía que ella era emocionalmente inestable, y no quería complicar las cosas.

Cuando Kate regresó vestida, él sonrió.

-¿Vamos?

-¿Tienes idea de dónde ir?

-Una vieja amiga tiene una tienda en donde Alexis dice que comprará su ropa cuando sea mayor, supongo que podemos intentar conseguir algo ahí…

Se tomaron un taxi y luego de unos minutos, llegaron. El lugar era increíble y tenía toda la ropa que ella podría necesitar.

Rick la tomó del hombro cariñosamente y solo la soltó cuando Amanda, la dueña del local se acercó a saludarlos.

-Richard Castle… ¿cuánto hace que no vienes por aquí?

-Amanda… tú sabes que no uso ropa femenina…- dijo sonriente- pero he traído a una amiga, por aquí… que tuvo unos problemas en su casa y necesita ropa… confío en que podrás ayudarla… necesita de todo…

Kate sonrió con timidez y Amanda la tomó del brazo, conduciéndola mientras hablaban de sus gustos.

Eligió un par de conjuntos, algo de ropa interior, unas camperas, botas y zapatillas. Rick la esperó pacientemente y cuando iba a salir, sonrió.

-Espera… - le dijo Amanda y le guiñó el ojo- tendrías que elegirte… ropa para dormir…

Kate no quiso mirar a Rick y asintió. Amanda le mostró algunos conjuntos bastante sugestivos. Kate optó por los más simples y la mujer le aconsejó que llevara uno de los más seductores. Kate negó que hubiese relación entre ella y Rick, pero Amanda no quiso comprar la historia y sonrió con complicidad.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Y también espero comentarios! Gracias por leerme!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoy leí un tweet que me llamó la atención. La persona preguntaba por qué los que escribíamos fan fiction pedíamos reviews... yo les puedo decir que a mi me ayudan a seguir adelante... después de todo no es tan grave que si alguien se molesta en leer, nos pueda hacer una crítica, no es que solo quiera leer palabras lindas (aunque sean las que más me gustan) así que POR FAVOR, para mí es importante si me hacen comentarios, de esa forma me doy cuenta si voy bien y espero que nadie se sienta pesionado ni ofendido. Disfruten! Procesando otro capítulo de "A special favor" ;)  
**

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando volvieron a casa de Rick, él se mantuvo ocupado hablando por teléfono con Alexis. Kate solo se dedicó a prestar atención y sonrió ante el tono que Rick usaba con su hija. En el departamento había visto fotos de ella, pero aunque su presencia quizás le traería algo de nervios, quería conocer a la pequeña y descubrir cuanto de Castle había en ella.

Kate acomodó toda su ropa en la habitación de huéspedes y le dio tiempo para terminar la charla con su hija y con su madre.

Se distrajo ordenando todo y cuando giró en redondo, lo vio en el marco de la puerta mirándola.

-Gracias por la ropa, Rick…- dijo con sinceridad intentando evitar el momento incómodo.

-No tienes nada que agradecer… - dijo él negando con la cabeza.

-Te juro que te pagaré todo…

-Ni lo pienses…

-No me digas nada… esto forma parte de las prestaciones que me tocan por ser tu musa…- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Digamos que si…- dijo él.

-Me gustaría saber lo que implica para mí, este contrato…- dijo achicando los ojos.

-Solo… ser tú… todo el tiempo…- dijo él mirándola con intensidad.

Kate lo miró y sonrió.

-Tú no sabes nada acerca de mí…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Se mucho más de lo que crees… pero lo que no se, lo aprenderé teniéndote cerca…

-¿Qué sabes?- lo desafió ella.

-Sé que eres una hermosa mujer, que estás profundamente afectada por tus problemas familiares… que decidiste ser policía para sentir que de alguna manera puedes ayudar a alguien y poner algo de justicia a quienes la necesitan… y sé que serás la mejor… sin duda… y que hay algo en ti que me inspira… y eso es lo más importante en este momento…- dijo y se acercó.

-Mi madre murió hace algunos años…- dijo ella y él asintió- la asesinaron en un callejón… la policía investigó… pero lo atribuyeron a una pandilla…- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas- todo les cerró bien… supongo que no quisieron seguir investigando… o fue más cómodo…

-Y decidiste ser policía para resolverlo…

-¿Tan obvio es?

-Para mí si…- dijo él.

-Yo no creo que haya sido un evento fortuito… y estoy tratando de investigar algo… en mis ratos libres…

-¿Qué hay del resto de tu familia?

-Solo me queda mi padre… que apenas puede con su vida… ya inició varias veces el tratamiento para dejar de tomar… pero cada tanto hay una recaída…

-Lo siento, Kate…- le dijo él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra acarició su cara.

-Lo se… pero no lo sientas, odio que me compadezcan… yo intento sobreponerme y en cuanto sepa quién mató a mi madre y por qué, entonces podré mirar hacia adelante…

-No te compadezco… siento orgullo y algo de envidia por tu entereza… yo no sé si podría ser como tú… creo que eso es lo que me fascina de ti…- Rick acarició su cara un poco más y los ojos de ella descansaron un momento breve en sus labios.

Kate sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando él imitó el movimiento de su mirada y miró sus labios con deseo. Rick se inclinó sobre ella y Kate jadeó en anticipación. Pero cuando solo quedaba el último tramo, él cambió de idea y besó sonoramente su mejilla.

Kate cerró los ojos con algo de frustración. Lo comprendía, pero su curiosidad y deseo iban más allá de la comprensión.

Ella deseaba saber lo que se sentía al besarlo y tenía que encontrar la forma de hacerlo sin quedar en evidencia…

Rick la observó un momento y luego se alejó un poco.

-Te dejaré que termines de acomodarte… - le dijo y ella asintió- estaré en mi habitación…

-Bien… cocinaré algo de cenar para ambos…

-¿Estás segura? Podríamos pedir algo de comida…

-No… déjame… no cocino a menudo pero te prometo que te gustará…

Rick la observó un momento en silencio y luego se fue…

Kate apretó los labios. Por un lado le agradecía el gesto de no aprovecharse de la situación para acostarse con ella, pero por otro, Kate se consideraba una mujer adulta, y en pleno uso de sus facultades, sobre todo de decidir si quería estar con él…

* * *

Terminó de acomodar la ropa y se cambió, se puso un vestido cómodo y se dirigió a la cocina. Preparó algo de pasta con su salsa secreta y cuando estaba terminando, se dirigió a la habitación de él para avisarle.

Lo encontró recostado en la cama, con el cabello húmedo y usando su computadora personal. Él levantó la vista cuando la escuchó llegar y sonrió.

-Lo que sea que estés cocinando, realmente huele bien…- dijo y ella sonrió con timidez.

-Está listo, si quieres venir…- le dijo y lo vio levantarse.

Cenaron juntos, compartiendo una copa de vino y él decidió contarle algunas anécdotas de su época de estudiante, para amenizar el momento. Ella compartió algunas de las suyas…

-¿Ibas a estudiar leyes?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Así es… como mi madre…

-Bueno… dado tu carácter… hubiese sido positivo… aunque no me hubiese gustado tenerte en contra…- dijo riendo.

-¿Tú siempre has querido ser escritor?

-Siempre…- dijo él con orgullo.

-Se nota tu vocación… no hace falta que te diga que me encanta como escribes…

* * *

Al terminar la cena, Kate se acurrucó en sofá disfrutando de un café y él se encargó de los platos.

Luego de una película, Rick la observó suspirar y bostezar.

-Créeme que me encantaría llevarte en brazos a la cama… pero creo que deberías dormir cómoda en tu cama…- le dijo sonriendo con ternura.

-Es cierto…- dijo ella y se desperezó.

Kate se levantó y volvió a bostezar.

-Buenas noches, sr. Castle…- le dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Estoy mal acostumbrado a mi hija, estaba a punto de pedirte el beso de las buenas noches…- dijo sonriendo.

-En tus sueños…- le dijo alzando ambas cejas.

Rick la observó irse y suspiró. Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. Se puso el pijama y luego de terminar con una idea que escribía antes de la cena, apagó la luz y de inmediato se quedó dormido…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kate daba vueltas en su cama, incómoda… no podía quitarse de la cabeza los ojos de él, su aliento cerca de sus labios, lo cerca que habían estado…

Se levantó con la excusa de un vaso de agua y cuando pasaba por la habitación de él lo escuchó respirar, dormido…

Se acercó en puntas de pie y lo observó dormir. No era mucho lo que podía ver, pero distinguió perfectamente sus rasgos. Lo acarició con la mirada y luego se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Él se movió un poco y ella sonrió. Kate se inclinó sobre él y saboreó la anticipación.

Apoyó sus labios suavemente sobre los de él y Rick suspiró. Kate aprovechó el suspiro y ahondó el beso, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Rick abrió los ojos e intentó separarse.

-Kate…- jadeó él y ella lo silenció, sin dejarlo respirar demasiado.

-Es solo un beso, Rick…- le dijo sobre sus labios- te prometo que no iré más allá… solo quiero saber lo que se siente…- le dijo y él se incorporó, la miró en la oscuridad y la tomó de la cara, besándola él mismo.

Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire. Casi no podía contener el deseo que le causaba ese simple beso. Sin embargo, luego de devolverle un par de besos y escucharlo jadear, rogándole más, se separó y apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

-Buenas noches, Castle…- le dijo y él sonrió.

-Buenas noches, Beckett…- le dijo- supongo que no debí haber mencionado el beso de las buenas noches…

Kate se levantó de la cama sin decirle nada y cerró brevemente los ojos mientras salía, segura de que él no la vería… todavía podía sentir en sus labios el beso que habían compartido y a pesar de que por ahora solo necesitaba eso, supo que en breve, ambos querrían más…

* * *

**Se va poniendo más interesante no? Espero que sí... gracias por los comentarios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por todo el apoyo... aquí les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que les siga gustando!  
**

**Capítulo 7**

Cuando Kate se levantó al día siguiente, él había preparado el desayuno. Se frotó los ojos y se sentó en una banqueta alta, frente a su taza de café.

-Buenos días, detective…- dijo él y trató de sonreír, aunque se sentía un poco incómodo.

-Buenos días, Castle…- dijo ella y bebió un sorbo de café, deleitándose en su aroma.

-¿Descansaste bien?

-Sí…bien…-dijo ella con timidez.

-Kate… sobre lo que pasó ayer…

-¿Ayer?-dijo ella y lo miró como si no comprendiese.

-Está bien…- dijo y respiró con algo de alivio.

Kate le guiñó el ojo, dándole a entender que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Y él lo aceptó.

-Tengo novedades para ti…- dijo él- ¿recuerdas que ayer me fui un rato luego del mediodía?

-Sí… fue cuando tomé por asalto tu jacuzzi…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Fui a darle a mi editora el borrador de "Heat Wave"- dijo él.

-¿"Heat Wave"?- repitió ella.

-Mi nueva novela…- dijo y alzó las cejas misterioso.

-¿Por qué "Heat Wave"?

-Bueno… tu personaje… Nikki… se llama Nikki Heat… y el título… es un juego de palabras…

-¿Nikki Heat? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

-El de una mujer policía…

-Más bien parece el de una bailarina exótica…- dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Te estás imaginando cosas…

-Dime que cambiarás el nombre, Castle…

-Lo siento… no puedo… el borrador ya está entregado… y la noticia es que a mi editora le fascinó…

-Me alegro por ti… aunque no tanto por mi…- dijo con sinceridad- ¿Nikki Heat?

-Te acostumbrarás y terminarás adorándola… lo se…- dijo él sonriendo.

-Eso espero…- dijo ella pensativa.

-Y para celebrar…- dijo y extrajo una copia del manuscrito y se la entregó- puedes leer la primer parte…

-¿Estás seguro?- le preguntó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

-Por supuesto… te lo debo, ¿verdad?- dijo él y ella abrió la carpeta- ponte cómoda… te llevaré el desayuno al living… así podrás sentarte en el sofá…

Kate se acomodó en el sillón y suspiró. Comenzó a leer con avidez, primero sin comprender demasiado, pero luego, fue absorbiendo la trama…

Cada tanto levantaba la vista y lo miraba pensativa, como asimilando lo que leía. Tardó casi dos horas en terminar lo que él le había dado y cuando lo hizo, suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Wow, Castle…- dijo y él alzó ambas cejas, tratando de comprender sus emociones.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te pareció?

-¿De verdad me ves así?

-¿Así como?

-Como a una profesional, triste y afectada por su pasado… que parece comprender toda la injusticia del mundo porque experimentó un trauma en su vida…

-Digamos que en Nikki, todo eso que has dicho está un poco más exagerado… pero si hay algo que desees cambiar… solo dímelo… excepto por el nombre… podría intentar revisarlo…

-No, no… no tengo problemas con nada… es solo que… ¿acaso Jameson Rook eres tú?

-Bueno… supongo que de alguna manera me identifico con él…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Oh, por favor… dime que Rook y Heat no tendrán un romance…- dijo y se ruborizó.

-No lo he pensado todavía…- mintió él.

-Pues… no serías Castle si no hubieses pensado en eso…- dijo ella y achicó los ojos cuando él miró hacia otro lado haciéndose el desentendido.

-Necesitaba agregar un personaje masculino y hace tiempo que quería identificarme con alguno… si te parece mal…

-Yo no soy quien para mezclarme con tus decisiones editoriales, Castle… - dijo ella y sintió que de repente tenía calor.

-Bien…- dijo él con algo de incomodidad.

-Me gustó mucho…-dijo y se acomodó en el sillón, su pijama corto revelando un poco más de lo que ella hubiese querido…

-Me alegra… de verdad Kate…

-Rick… siento lo de anoche… creo que fui un poco inmadura… y quería que supieras que no insistiré más…- dijo ella con nerviosismo y él sonrió.

-Bueno… a decir verdad… no puedo mentirte y decirte que no lo disfruté… fue el beso más lindo que recibí en mucho tiempo…

-¿Recibiste? Si mal no recuerdo, yo pude haber empezado pero luego el que me besó fuiste tú…

-Y volvería a hacerlo… de eso no tengas dudas…- le dijo él y ella abrió los ojos- y si no lo hice antes fue porque temí que nos confundiéramos… nada más…

-Castle… yo…

-No… está bien… yo entiendo que quizás tuviste curiosidad… se dice que soy mujeriego… y quisiste saber lo que se sentía…

-No, no… yo quise besarte y si me preguntas, desearía volver a hacerlo… pero te comprendo y…- dijo y lo vio mirar sus labios y acercarse tentativamente.

-Esto es una locura, Kate… yo no quiero lastimarte…- dijo él sobre sus labios y ella entreabrió los de ella, deseándolo.

Kate cerró los ojos, entregándose a él y anticipando el beso. Rick sintió que no podría hacer nada para detenerse, simplemente porque no quería… y cuando sus labios casi se rozaban, escucharon la puerta y la voz de Alexis que lo llamaba a su padre.

-Papi… hemos llegado…- decía la niña.

Kate cerró los ojos brevemente y lo miró con algo de desilusión. Rick murmuró algo que ella no entendió y Alexis apareció ante ellos, seguida por su abuela, que los miró analíticamente, sabiendo de alguna manera que había interrumpido algo…

-Alex…- dijo Rick y sonrió cuando la pequeña pelirroja se dejó caer en sus brazos.

-Papi…- dijo y lo abrazó con ternura.

-¿Te divertiste en los Hamptons?- le preguntó Rick.

-Sí… pero te extrañaba y convencí a la abuela de volver… ¿Quién es esta señorita?- le preguntó y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Ella… ella es una amiga… que me ayuda con uno de mis libros… su nombre es Kate… y es detective…

-¿Policía?- preguntó Alexis y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Policía…- dijo Rick y Kate extendió su mano.

-Es un placer conocerte, Alexis… - dijo Kate.

-¿Acaso eres la nueva novia de mi papá?- preguntó la chica.

-No, Alexis… ¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque la veo vestida con un pijama… pensé que solo tus novias se quedaban a dormir…- dijo y Martha apretó los labios para no lanzar una carcajada.

-No, Alexis… Kate me está ayudando con mi libro… y dio la casualidad que tuvo un problema en su casa y le ofrecí quedarse aquí… solo un par de días…

-Bien… solo quería saber… -dijo Alexis y la observó analíticamente.

-¿Por qué no te lavas las manos y vienes a comer algo?

-Iré… pero no tengo hambre…comí algo en el viaje…- dijo Alexis y le sonrió a Kate antes de perderse en su habitación.

-Es un placer conocerte, por fin, Kate…- dijo Martha y se acercó a besar su mejilla.

-Igualmente…-dijo Kate y sonrió con timidez.

-Richard nos había comentado que eras joven y bonita… veo que no exageró…- dijo Martha y le guiñó el ojo a Rick.

-Ah… muchas gracias…- le dijo ella.

-Gracias a ti… realmente hace mucho que no lo veía tan inspirado…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate miró a Rick un momento y lo vio sonrojarse. ¿Acaso lo que le pasaba con ella era solo inspiración o se había enamorado de ella a primera vista? Rick no tenía idea de cual era la respuesta a eso, pero sin duda, todas las opciones que se imaginaban, conducían a algo inequívoco… Kate no solo era su musa, él definitivamente quería más…

* * *

**Llegó la familia... ¿y el romance? ¿Se sentirá igual de cómoda Kate con Martha y Alexis en la casa? Gracias por seguir leyendo! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Kate terminó de cambiarse y escuchó golpes en su puerta. Cuando abrió, encontró a Rick del otro lado con cara de preocupación.

-Dime que no te irás…- dijo él.

-Te dije que me quedaría hasta que tu familia volviera… no te preocupes, Rick… estaré bien…- dijo y trató de sonreír.

-Mi madre y Alexis no tienen problemas…

-Alexis preguntó si yo era tu novia… escucha, Castle… esta situación no es normal para una niña de su edad… es más sano que yo me vaya… y está bien… realmente te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí… la pasé… muy bien…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-No te vayas, Kate… si estuviésemos compartiendo la habitación y quisiéramos hacerle creer que no pasa nada, entonces tendría sentido que estuvieses incómoda, pero no es el caso…

-Está bien…- dijo suspirando- me quedaré hoy y veremos qué pasa… pero ante la menor duda, me iré… la niña es lo más importante…- dijo Kate con resolución y él sonrió- ¿qué?

-Nada… gracias por cuidarla…- dijo Rick y deliberadamente, sin pensarlo, deslizó un dedo por sobre los labios de Kate y luego se fue.

* * *

Cuando Kate se reunió con el resto de la familia, Martha y Alexis le sonrieron.

-Papá dijo que te quedarías…- dijo Alexis.

-Sí… ¿te gustaría?- quiso saber Kate.

-¿Sabes contar cuentos?- le preguntó la niña sonriendo.

-Sé un montón que me contaba mi madre cuando tenía tu edad…

-¿Me contarás uno esta noche?- le preguntó Alexis.

-Alexis… quizás Kate está cansada, o tiene algo que hacer…- dijo Martha.

-No, no… no hay problema… cuando te acuestes te acompañaré y te contaré alguno…- dijo Kate sonriendo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Así que… detective… tan joven…- dijo Martha.

-Sí… por ahí dicen que tengo el récord de ser la más joven…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-Bien… debes tener la vocación…

-Así es…- dijo Kate y se puso seria, pero luego intentó relajarse- ¿y usted, Martha, a qué se dedica?

-Querida… por favor tutéame… me hace ver mayor que no lo hagas…-dijo y Rick, que miraba todo de lejos lanzó una carcajada.

-Bien… - dijo Kate sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Soy actriz… -dijo e hizo una pose.

-Debí haberlo imaginado…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por el campo magnético que despliegas cuando estás presente… increíble…

-Esta chica me agrada, Rick…- le dijo a su hijo que sonrió- ¿tienes novio?

-¡Mamá!- le dijo Rick y Kate sonrió.

-No tengo novio… no soportan mi protagonismo en la vida…- sonrió Kate- déjame adivinar… trabajas en teatro…

-Desafortunadamente no estoy trabajando ahora… la compañía en la que estaba decidió que era muy grande para protagonizar "Romeo y Julieta" y me enojé ¿cómo se les ocurre?- dijo y lanzó una carcajada.

-Madre… quisiera hablar un momento con Kate… ¿podrían dejarnos?- dijo Rick y Martha le guiñó un ojo, tomó a Alexis de la mano y se la llevó.

Kate se acercó y se dejó caer en el sillón. Lo miró con curiosidad y él finalmente sonrió.

-Solo pensé que necesitarías un respiro… ellas hablan todo el día…

Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-Me caen bien… en serio… tu madre es todo un personaje…

-A la que tienes en un bolsillo…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Y Alexis… es hermosa, Castle…- dijo y lo vio sonreír- ¿por qué no está con su madre?

-Bueno… Meredith es muy particular… ella también es actriz… desempleada… y la verdad es que prefiero tenerla conmigo… ella nunca fue muy apegada con la niña… y Alexis a veces lo sufre un poco…

-Ah… lo siento…- dijo Kate.

-Yo no… Alexis es mi vida… si la tuviera lejos, no sé si podría soportarlo…

Kate lo miró y sonrió con ternura.

-¿Qué?- dijo él intentando decodificarla.

-Nada… es difícil que seas Richard Castle el playboy… el conquistador de mujeres y ver este lado paternal…

-Bueno… lo de playboy es un cuento…

-No tanto… dime con cuantas de las mujeres con quienes sales fotografiado no has salido…

-Soy un soltero codiciado…- dijo él sonriendo- pero todo esto es porque estoy esperando a la mujer de mis sueños…

-Ah… bien…- dijo ella y no quiso indagar.

* * *

El resto del día transcurrió tranquilo, él se quedó escribiendo y ella a su lado, leyendo. Recibió un par de llamadas de sus compañeros avisándole que tenían pistas y que encontrarían a Rodríguez pronto.

Luego de la cena, se sentaron a tomar café y Rick le hizo un par de preguntas sobre su trabajo hasta que apareció Alexis vestida con su pijama y un osito con el que siempre dormía.

-Buenas noches, papi…- dijo y besó su mejilla amorosamente.

-Buenas noches, amor…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió.

-Kate…- empezó a decir Alexis y Kate se levantó de un salto.

-Sí… el cuento…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a él cuando la niña la tomó de la mano y la condujo a su habitación.

Kate la hizo acostar y se sentó a su lado. Le contó una historia vieja, sobre hadas y duendes que ella solía adorar y Alexis la escuchó con la boca abierta.

-¿Ese te lo contó tu mami?- quiso saber Alexis.

-Era su favorito…- dijo Kate y sacudió suavemente la cabeza cuando algunas lágrimas se le agolparon en los ojos.

-¿Tú tampoco la tienes cerca, verdad?- le preguntó la niña y tomó su mano, acariciándola con suavidad.

-No… ella… es un angelito ahora…- dijo intentando no llorar.

-La mía está siempre de viaje… casi no la veo…- dijo con pesar.

-Bueno, no importa… yo puedo contarte todas las historias que desees…

-¿Otra más?- dijo la niña y Kate sonrió.

-Claro…- dijo y así, tomada de la mano con ella, comenzó a contarle una historia más.

Rick esperó un momento pero al ver que Kate no volvía, ilusionado con charlar con ella un rato más, se acercó a la habitación y las observó en silencio.

No escuchó todo lo que Kate decía, pero vio la cara de Alexis, escuchándola atentamente y sonrió.

Se fue al living y esperó un rato más. Kate apareció un rato más tarde bostezando.

-Creo que me iré a dormir…- dijo y sonrió- la vida familiar es agitada…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo y puso una mano en su hombro- gracias, Kate…

-Gracias a ti… por compartir tu familia conmigo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Buenas noches, detective…- le dijo y miró sus labios.

-Buenas noches, Castle…- dijo ella e hizo lo mismo.

-¿Crees que podría…?- empezó él y ella sonrió.

-¿Darme un beso de buenas noches?- lo miró con ternura.

-¿Podría?

-No lo se, Castle… al final, tu hija parece más madura…

-Eso nunca estuvo en discusión…

-Que tengas buenas noches…- dijo ella y se acercó, besando suavemente la comisura de sus labios.

-Por Dios, Kate…- dijo cuando ella se fue- vas a matarme…

* * *

**Ya sé... no lo puedo dejar aquí... pero así es más divertido ¿no? Gracias por seguirlo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Kate dio vueltas en la cama, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el asesinato de su madre. Cada vez que por alguna cuestión, eso salía a la luz, ella tenía pesadillas, y ahora no podía dormir.

Cuando cerró los ojos por enésima vez, intentando concentrarse en los ojos azules de Rick, esperando distraerse, escuchó un llanto. En seguida se puso en alerta, seguramente se trataba de Alexis.

Se levantó con cuidado, miró el reloj, era más de la 1AM. Se dirigió al cuarto de Alexis y entró sin hacer ruido, parecía que Martha y Rick no se habían despertado.

-Hey… Alexis…- dijo en voz baja y se acercó.

-Kate…- dijo la niña llorando- tuve una pesadilla…

-No te preocupes, ya está… ya pasó…

-Era un monstruo horrible que entraba por la ventana…- dijo y se tapó la cara con ambas manos.

-Los monstruos no existen, Alexis…-dijo y se sentó a su lado.

-Eso dices tú…- dijo la chica.

-Te juro que no…- dijo y acarició su cabeza con ternura- ¿por qué no intentas volver a dormirte?- intentó Kate, yo te taparé y estaré atenta.

-¿Te quedarás un momento?- le pidió Alexis y Kate sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- dijo y besó su frente antes de arroparla y acariciar suavemente su cara.

-Gracias…- dijo la niña.

-Y te digo algo… si llegas a tener miedo, estaré aquí al lado en la habitación de servicio… puedes ir a buscarme cuando quieras…- le dijo y sonrió.

Kate se quedó un largo rato acariciándola hasta que sintió que se quedaba dormida. La miró dormir un rato, y sonrió al reconocer algunos gestos de Rick en ella.

Cuando salía en puntas de pie de la habitación, se encontró con Rick y ambos se sobresaltaron.

-¡Castle! Me matarás del susto…- dijo ella tomándose el pecho.

-Lo siento… ¿qué pasó?- preguntó él, tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

-Shh…- dijo y lo hizo callar, llevándolo a su habitación para no despertar a Alexis- no podía dormir y escuché que lloraba… creo que está en la época de los terrores nocturnos…

-Lo siento… no se por qué no me desperté…- dijo él rascándose la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, yo la oí porque estoy al lado…

-Gracias, Kate…- dijo él y se acercó a ella.

-No te preocupes… ya está dormida…- dijo y sonrió.

-Kate…- dijo y se detuvo, mirándola un momento- ¿estás bien? Dijiste que no podías dormir…

-Alexis estuvo preguntándome por mi madre y eso a veces me da algo de insomnio…

-Lo siento…

-Déjate de disculparte… ve a dormir… es tarde…

-Sí…- dijo él y cuando estaba por irse, giró en redondo y volvió.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me estoy muriendo por darte un beso…

-Castle…- empezó a decirle ella.

-Solo un beso… te juro que no iré más allá…- le dijo él, repitiéndole lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior.

-¿No era que no querías confundir las cosas?

-Es un poco tarde para eso…- dijo él y se acercó más, sin tocarla, pero sus narices casi se rozaban.

Kate no dijo nada. Se quedó mirándolo y él descendió sus labios sobre los de ella delicadamente.

Kate suspiró y él la tomó de la cintura, con respeto, reprimiendo la pasión que había comenzado a sentir por ella.

Rick quiso quedarse ahí toda la vida, besándola dulcemente, pero supo que en algún momento, se tenía que terminar.

Se separó de ella y apoyó su frente sobre la de Kate, juntando fuerzas para irse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Kate?- dijo sobre sus labios y Kate juró que volvería a besarla.

Sin embargo, se inclinó sobre ella y cuando casi sus labios la tocaban, se separó y se fue.

Kate se quedó mirándolo, agitada, su piel erizada…

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando Kate salió de la habitación, encontró a Rick con Alexis en la cocina desayunando.

-Buenos días…- dijo y sonrió algo tímida.

Él levantó la vista y la miró con intensidad y luego sonrió.

-Buenos días… ¿café?

-Sí, por favor…- dijo y cuando se sentó, besó el cabello de Alexis.

-Le decía a mi padre…- dijo Alexis y él gesticuló haciéndole burla para distraerla- le decía a papá que me gustaría organizar una noche de chicas…

-Y yo le decía que no tiene edad suficiente…

-Bueno… depende cual sea la idea…- intervino Kate.

-Mirar películas y quedarnos despiertas toda la noche…

-No sé si quedarte despierta te haría bien…- dijo Kate arrugando la nariz- pero unas películas estarían bien… ¿cuántas amigas quieres invitar?

-Solo tú…- dijo Alexis y Rick hizo una mueca.

-¿Yo?- dijo Kate y miró a Rick- bueno… creo que podríamos organizar algo… lástima que tengo que irme esta noche…

-Pero… ¿tienes que irte? ¿volverás a tu casa?

-No, aún no…

-Papi, ¿puede quedarse Kate unos días más?

-No depende de mí, Alexis… Kate sabe que puede quedarse todo lo que necesite, incluso cuando no sea necesario… y también sabe que yo quiero que se quede…- dijo y Kate lo miró sonrojándose.

-¿Entonces?- dijo Alexis y la miró sonriente.

-Está bien… organiza la noche de chicas… ¿pero… qué haremos con tu padre?

-Lo podemos echar… o enviarlo a encerrarse en su estudio…- dijo Alexis pensativa.

-¿Sabes que puedo escucharte no?- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió divertida.

-O quizás lo podemos invitar a mirar alguna de las películas y luego sentenciarlo a que nos traiga helado a ambas…- dijo Kate y Alexis aplaudió.

-¿Lo harás papi?- dijo y Kate le guiñó el ojo.

-No creo tener mucha opción…- dijo y sonrió.

* * *

El día fue tranquilo, Martha se había ido a una audición, Rick se concentró en escribir y Alexis comenzó a preparar todo para la noche…

Kate se acercó a Rick y asomó su cabeza por detrás de él para leer lo que escribía. Rick notó su presencia y no quiso moverse. Kate le habló luego al oído.

-Ese Rook está muerto por la detective Heat…- dijo y sonrió.

-Pero ella no le da ninguna oportunidad…- dijo él mientras sentía que su corazón latía perfectamente audible para ambos.

-No te preocupes…- dijo ella en su oído- estoy segura de que te las ingeniarás para que ella le dé una oportunidad…

-¿Quieres decir que te gustaría? Quiero decir… que Rook y Heat se dieran una oportunidad…

-Además de las novelas de misterio y los policiales, ¿sabes cuál es mi género favorito, Castle?

-El… ¿espionaje?

-El romance…- dijo y él cerró los ojos. Esa mujer sabía exactamente lo que hacía…

* * *

**Llegamos a un punto de no retorno... realmente estoy disfrutando escribir esta historia ¿qué les pareció?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mientras me dedico a escribir un buen tributo a San Valentín en estilo Caskett, les dejo otro capítulo de esta historia... noche de chicas! **

**Capítulo 10**

Cuando se hizo de noche, Alexis se dio un baño y esperó que Kate hiciera lo mismo, y ambas en pijama, se sentaron a mirar la primera película…

Rick arrugó la nariz cuando le presentaron la versión de "Cenicienta" remasterizada y decidió ir por el helado.

Cuando llegó, Kate y Alexis charlaban animadamente mirando el final y sonrió. Por un momento se permitió pensar en cuan buena madre podría resultar Kate para su hija y luego sacudió la cabeza, hacía demasiado poco que la conocía…

Se acercó a ellas y sonrió. Alexis le palmeó el asiento a su lado y él, obediente, se sentó. Kate tenía apoyado el brazo en el respaldo y deslizó los dedos suavemente por la nuca de él.

Rick levantó la vista y cruzaron sus miradas. Alexis los miró de reojo pero se distrajo con la película.

Rick estiró sus manos atrás, desperezándose y entrelazó los dedos con Kate, que sonrió nerviosa...

* * *

Un rato más tarde, la película terminó y luego de apretar un poco su mano, Rick la soltó.

Kate se fue a servir el helado y Alexis se abrazó a su padre.

-¿Se están divirtiendo?- le preguntó él.

-Sí…- dijo Alexis sonriente.

-Me alegra que te lleves bien con Kate…

-De todas tus novias es la que más me gusta…- dijo la niña y Kate levantó la vista desde la cocina.

-Bueno… técnicamente no es mi novia…- dijo Rick.

-Pareciera que sí…- dijo Alexis.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-La forma en que se miran… y sonríen…- dijo Alexis y Kate se mordió el labio, esa niña era demasiado inteligente para su edad.

-Kate es una muy buena amiga… me alegra que estés bien con ella… pero te pido que no estés diciendo estas cosas… porque no son ciertas, Alex…- dijo Rick y giró para mirar a Kate, que pretendió seguir sirviendo helado.

Cuando llegó, le entregó un plato a cada uno y se sentó en su lugar.

-¿Quieres cambiar de lugar conmigo?- preguntó Alexis.

-No hace falta…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-Para que no sea tan complicado cuando se toman la mano…- dijo Alexis y se agachó a cambiar la película mientras Kate abría los ojos y le hacía gestos a él.

-Está bien… tú ganas…- dijo Rick y le pidió a Kate que se sentara a su lado. Alexis se paró mirándolos a los dos y colocó sus manos en la cintura.

Rick pasó el brazo por detrás de Kate y la abrazó con algo de timidez.

-¿Así está bien?- le preguntó y cuando la niña sonrió, le guiñó el ojo.

Alexis se sentó y suspiró, apoyando un momento su cabeza en el hombro de Kate, que tomó su mano.

Durante la película, Rick se comportó bien en general, sacando algunos momentos en los que hundía suavemente su nariz en el cuello de Kate, aspirando su aroma, y no decía nada, ni ella tampoco, que se quedaba quieta para no sobresaltar a Alexis.

Cuando la película terminó, Kate se dio cuenta de que Rick se había quedado dormido y le hizo un gesto a Alexis de que guardara silencio.

La niña sonrió y una vez que Kate se soltó de su abrazo, se inclinó sobre él y besó su mejilla con ternura.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- le dijo Kate y Alexis asintió.

-¿No lo saludarás?- preguntó Alexis.

-Se quedó dormido… no quiero molestarlo…- dijo Kate.

-Si lo besas despacio, no se da cuenta… yo lo hago siempre…- dijo alzando ambas cejas en una mueca inconfundiblemente Castle.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y se inclinó sobre él y lo miró, eran tan numerosas las emociones que él despertaba en ella que Kate se sentía sin aire.

-Despacio…- dijo Alexis.

Kate apoyó sus labios en la mejilla de Rick y lo escuchó suspirar.

-Kate…- jadeó él y ella sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba.

-Se dio cuenta de que eras tú…- dijo la niña con orgullo y se tapó la boca sofocando una carcajada.

Kate la tomó de la mano y se encerraron en la habitación. Le contó un cuento y charlaron un rato hasta que Alexis le dijo que tenía sueño y la dejó ir. Kate besó su mejilla, la arropó y salió de la habitación, luego de cerrar la puerta.

Antes de irse a acostar, pasó por el living y se sentó en el piso, mirando dormir a Rick que se había acostado en el sillón, a lo largo…

Kate entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de Rick, acariciándolo mientras lo miraba dormir. Tenía una sensación rara de felicidad que no solía sentir a menudo… y que no recordaba haber sentido en mucho tiempo.

-Dios mío, Rick… me estoy enamorando de ti…- dijo en voz baja y luego besó su mejilla y se fue.

Se acostó en su cama y trató de calmar sus emociones, era fácil enamorarse de un tipo como él, era lindo, simpático, caballero, la había ayudado en un momento difícil y ella se había encariñado con su familia, especialmente con Alexis.

Kate sacudió la cabeza, por ahora, todo le parecía demasiado raro… se quedó dormida un buen rato, estaba algo cansada y se despertó cuando sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro.

-Kate…- dijo Alexis y Kate se incorporó.

-Dime…- dijo Kate tratando de despertarse.

-No puedo dormir… tengo miedo…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-No te preocupes… ¿quieres quedarte conmigo?- le preguntó Kate y la niña sonrió.

Kate se corrió y le hizo un lugar. Alexis se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó para dormir. Kate sonrió y cerró los ojos, vencida por el cansancio.

* * *

Al otro día, Martha despertó a Rick que dormía plácidamente en el sillón.

-Rick…- dijo Martha y él pegó un salto- Richard…

-Sí… si… madre… ¿qué pasa…?

-¿Dónde está Alexis?- dijo la mujer algo preocupada.

-En su cuarto… si todavía no se levantó…

-En su cuarto no está… pensaba en despertar a Kate, pero no me animé…

-Tiene que estar con ella, o quizás salieron ambas…- Rick se dirigió al cuarto, seguido por Martha y cuando entró, su corazón se aceleró, Kate y Alexis dormían abrazadas en la cama…

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír. Ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había relacionado luego de Meredith, y algunas él las había sentido importantes, habían llegado a conquistar a Alexis. Pero Kate era distinta… quizás por su pasado, quizás porque era un poco más joven…

-Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo…-dijo Martha y suspiró.

-No sé a qué te refieres…

-Me refiero a que si no te tomas esto en serio, no será solo Kate la que sufra, Richard…- dijo Martha y los dejó.

Rick se acercó despacio, mirándolas, enternecido. No recordaba haber visto a Meredith tampoco así con Alexis. Eso lo entristeció un poco…

Besó a Alexis en la mejilla y acarició la cara de Kate, que abrió los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Hey…- dijo y sintió las manos de Alexis alrededor suyo- nos quedamos dormidas…- dijo en voz baja.

-Ya veo…- dijo él emocionado.

-En realidad vino aquí durante la noche, me dijo que tenía miedo… la invité a quedarse, espero que no te moleste…

-Para nada…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo y se soltó un poco del abrazo, estaba algo incómoda.

-Kate…- dijo y cuando ella se sentó y bajó sus piernas de la cama, él se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos- ¿tienes idea de todo lo que me estás haciendo sentir?- le dijo y besó sus manos.

-Supongo que lo estamos sintiendo juntos…- dijo Kate y trató de sonreír.

* * *

**Creo que Kate está conquistándolo a través de Alexis... y eso también es importante... ¿no?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Rick levantó la mano y acarició la cara de Kate. Ya no quería esperar más, ya no era sano ni física ni mentalmente para ninguno. La miró a los ojos un momento y cuando juntaba fuerzas para acercarse, el celular de Kate comenzó a sonar.

Kate se levantó y se apartó un poco para atender.

El capitán Montgomery la llamaba para decirle que a Rodríguez se lo había tragado la tierra y que si quería volver a su casa, podía hacerlo, él le colocaría un guardia permanentemente en la puerta para su seguridad…

Kate colgó y se mordió el labio. Estaba un poco nerviosa, pero sabía que quizás las cosas se encaminarían. Y también sentía una sensación rara al tener que dejar a Alexis y a Rick…

Se dirigió en el baño para cambiarse y cuando cerraba la puerta sintió una mano que la detuvo y Rick entró, cerrando la puerta tras él. No se animó a preguntarle lo que hacía allí, ambos sabían lo que ocurría.

Rick la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo a su cuerpo sin interrumpir el contacto visual. Kate entreabrió los labios en anticipación y sus bocas se encontraron intensamente.

Kate entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él, profundizando el beso y él la empujó y la apoyó contra la puerta, desesperado por sentirla.

Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de besar al otro y Kate deseó estar en otro lado, para poder dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía… y lo que deseaba…

Rick se apartó un poco, jadeando y la miró a los ojos.

-Escúchame bien, detective…- le dijo y ella lo miró, tratando de calmar su respiración- esto no se termina aquí… tú y yo nos iremos a otro lado y haremos el amor…

-Rick…- dijo ella, todavía le costaba respirar- mi capitán me llamó… dice que pondrá un guardia en mi casa… Rodríguez desapareció… y supongo que no puedo ocultarme toda la vida…- dijo con pesar.

-Bien…- jadeó Rick pensativo- bien… te diré qué haremos… te quedarás aquí todo el día… y que Dios me ayude a mantener quietas mis manos… y a la noche nos iremos a tu casa… y te juro que no pararé hasta que ambos quedemos rendidos…- dijo con ojos centelleantes.

-Creo que me gusta la idea… y si no recuerdo mal, tengo guardada una botella de champagne que me regalaron una vez en agradecimiento, y la reservaba para un momento especial…

-Sí…- dijo y volvió a besarla- es una cita…- dijo y cuando se inclinaba para seguir besándola ella lo interrumpió.

-Rick… necesito cambiarme… además, no queremos que Alexis golpee la puerta y nos encuentre aquí, ¿verdad?

-Es cierto…- dijo y besó su mano- nos vemos luego, detective…- y luego de que ella le sonriera, abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo y se fue.

Kate sonrió y se cambió. Le divirtió pensar en cómo harían para mantenerse alejados durante el día pero la idea le pareció estimulante, casi no podía esperar a ver todo lo que él planeaba para esa noche.

* * *

Cuando se reunieron para almorzar, Martha había pedido comida china y Alexis se quedó mirando a Kate con ternura.

-Papá me dijo que te irías… me hubiera gustado que te quedaras un poco más…- le dijo y Kate besó su frente.

-No te preocupes, volveré… la pasé demasiado bien con ustedes…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Alguna vez me contarás una historia de policías?

-Creo que podría escribir un libro sobre esas… y todavía me queda un montón de carrera…

Rick pasó detrás de ella y la rozó apenas en la espalda baja. Kate sintió un escalofrío pero no dijo nada y procuró que no se le notara. Y cuando lo tuvo delante, alzó la vista y lo miró desafiante.

-Creo que tú eres quien más me extrañará…- dijo y sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y se perdió en sus ojos.

-No lo creo…- dijo Alexis- la que más te extrañará seré yo…

-Ah… no me digas eso, Alexis… te prometo que vendré a visitarte y te llamaré de vez en cuando…

-Bien… yo le pediré a papi que me deje llamarte…

-Y lo harás…- dijo Rick.

Terminaron de almorzar y Kate se fue a preparar un bolso con toda su ropa nueva. Rick le había dicho a Alexis que llevaría a Kate a su casa.

-Y me quedaré un rato charlando con ella…- dijo Rick y Martha lo miró, comprendiendo que eso significaba que quizás no volvería temprano… o hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Pero… yo quiero ir…- insistió Alexis.

-Te diré que haremos…- dijo Kate y todos la miraron- el sábado, organizaré una noche de chicas en casa… tú y yo nos quedaremos dormidas de tanto helado y princesas…- dijo y Alexis sonrió.

-Hecho…- dijo y Rick abrió la boca cuando vio el saludo secreto entre ambas, casi diez golpes seguidos con las manos.

-Yo no me sabía esos…- dijo protestando.

-Son cosas de chicas…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Kate lo hizo pasar un momento y llevó el bolso a la habitación.

-¿Estás segura de que nos veremos en un par de horas?

-Sí…- dijo ella y lo abrazó- quiero ponerme linda para ti… no todos los días consigo tener una cita con un escritor famoso… además, quiero poner a enfriar la botella de champagne…

-Pero…- dijo y la apretó contra su cuerpo- yo no puedo esperar más… te necesito, Kate…

-Solo un rato… te prometo que no te arrepentirás…- dijo y él suspiró.

-Solo un rato… y conste que es en contra de mis deseos…- dijo y besó su cuello antes de irse.

Rick cerró la puerta y Kate sonrió. Tenía un buen rato para prepararse y lo haría de la mejor manera.

Giró sobre sus talones y se fue a la heladera a guardar la botella. Y cuando cerraba la puerta, escuchó el timbre.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, seguramente él quería darle otro beso antes de irse.

-¿Qué te olvidaste?- dijo al abrir la puerta y se encontró con el caño de una pistola apuntándole a la cara.

-No podías escaparte toda la vida… detective Beckett…- dijo Víctor Rodríguez y la empujó hacia adentro.

* * *

**Diga lo que diga, igual me odiarán, así que, espero que lo sigan disfrutando... yo lo hago mientras lo escribo! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finalmente aquí estamos con Víctor... quizás notarán la influencia de Richard Castle en mi estilo... Jaja... cualquier parecido con alguna de sus novelas de la saga de Nikki Heat no es coincidencia... no es que la haya copiado... pero bueno, después de todo nos inspiramos en la misma persona no? Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 12**

Kate caminó hacia atrás y miró hacia los costados, buscando una salida. El tipo era bastante más alto que ella, pero era bastante flaco, lo cual no parecía ser del todo un problema, ella podía hacerle frente en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Te juro que el otro día cuando te vi bañándote no podía creer lo hermosa que eres… por cierto, espero que igualmente, con el apuro hayas disfrutado la cena…- dijo Víctor.

-Víctor…- dijo Kate casi sin encontrar su voz- comprendo que estés enojado… pero yo estaba haciendo mi trabajo…

-Ven aquí…- dijo y ella se negó con la cabeza- ¿así que detective? ¿con cuántos te has acostado para conseguir la promoción?

-Solo intento hacer mi trabajo…- repitió Kate, tenía que estar calmada.

-Me imagino como harás tu trabajo…- su mirada perversa le congelaba la sangre- creo que podría jugar un poco contigo antes de matarte…- dijo mirándola de arriba hacia abajo- por cierto… ¿quién es el tipo?

-¿Qué… qué tipo?

-Ese con el que te abrazabas en el pasillo… tiene cara conocida…

-Es… es un amigo…

-Ah sí… amigo… creo que tendría que haber intentado hacerme amigo tuyo… creo que lo hubiese pasado increíble… pero tuviste que encerrarme… y hubo muchos tipos que se hicieron amigos míos…

-Tienes que entender… esto no es nada personal… yo no tengo nada en tu contra… solo hago lo que me ordenan…

-Ven aquí…- dijo y la tomó del cabello- perra…- dijo y le puso el arma en la barbilla.

-Víctor… esto va a terminar mal… aunque me mates, no podrás escaparte… tengo seguridad abajo.

-Claro…- dijo y respiró cerca de la mejilla de ella- y por eso estoy aquí… ¿no te das cuenta de que no podrás escaparte?- le dijo.

-Tú tampoco…- Kate evaluó sus posibilidades, si lo golpeaba ahora, tenía que desarmarlo y estaba en posición de hacerlo… quizás golpeándolo podía llegar hasta la puerta que seguía abierta y salir corriendo.

Y entonces no lo pensó mucho más, levantó la rodilla y le pegó entre las piernas. Víctor se retorció de dolor y cuando iba a apuntarla con el arma, ella le pegó una patada y el arma salió despedida hacia abajo del sillón.

Víctor se recuperó y la empujó justo cuando ella intentaba salir corriendo. Kate se golpeó la cabeza con el sillón al caer al piso y eso le dio ventaja a él, que se colocó sobre ella, impidiéndole moverse.

-Me gustas más cuando eres violenta…- le dijo él y ella miró hacia un costado con desesperación, a lo lejos casi fuera de alcance, veía el arma de Víctor, bajo el sillón. Pero trató de que no se le notara.

Víctor se inclinó sobre ella y comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Kate intentó llegar al arma sin lograrlo.

-Dame un beso…- le dijo y se inclinó sobre ella, que hizo la cabeza hacia un costado y lo esquivó. En ese momento escucharon un ruido y Víctor miró hacia atrás y vio aparecer a Rick.

Rick estaba pálido, no sabía qué hacer y al verlo, Kate sintió que las lágrimas se le salían.

-Suéltala… - dijo Rick con el tono lo más autoritario posible, pero se mantuvo a distancia, no sabía en qué condiciones habían terminado ahí.

-Tú la tuviste todos estos días… ahora es mi turno…- dijo y la tomó del cuello.

-He dicho que la sueltes…- dijo Rick y vio que Kate se quedaba sin aire y cuando se acercaba para caerle encima y ayudarla, Kate consiguió llegar al arma y gatilló dos veces y Rodríguez cayó sobre ella, bañado en sangre…

Kate se lo sacó de encima y se abrazó a Rick, llorando desconsoladamente.

Un oficial moreno se acercó a ellos mientras intentaba comunicarse con la central.

-Soy el oficial Esposito… estoy en casa de la detective Beckett… el sospechoso entró y está muerto… sí… solo él…

Kate lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien, detective?- le dijo el muchacho un poco impresionado.

-Estoy bien… sí…- dijo y se separó un poco de Rick.

Rick la acompañó el baño y la ayudó a reponerse. Esperaron a que el mismo Capitán Montgomery fuera a verlos y mientras, le contaron todo a Esposito.

* * *

Un par de horas más tarde, la unidad de CSU trabajaba en su casa pero ya le habían tomado las muestras necesarias a ella así que Rick le ofreció llevarla a pasar la noche a otro lado.

Kate aceptó. No quería estar en su casa en ese momento, todavía la sangre de Rodríguez estaba desperdigada en la alfombra y el sillón.

Rick tomó el bolso que ella todavía no había desarmado y se fueron. Esposito les hizo un gesto de disculpas cuando salían y prometió hacerse cargo de que todo estuviese en orden al día siguiente.

Llegaron al hotel _"Four Seasons"_ a Rick no le pareció conveniente que volvieran a su casa, Alexis se impresionaría mucho.

-Creo que iré a ducharme…- dijo ella y él alzó las cejas.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?- le preguntó.

-Castle…- dijo y se acercó a él- me siento sucia… ese tipo me atacó y antes de matarme, pensaba abusar de mí… casi no me tocó y sin embargo siento su olor y el de su sangre… necesito limpiarme…

-Y yo quiero ayudarte… te juro que no haré nada más que acompañarte…- dijo él y ella asintió.

Rick abrió la ducha y la ayudó a desvestirse. La trató con tanto respeto que Kate sintió que estaba con un médico, o un familiar.

Rick se quitó su propia ropa y se metió bajo la ducha con ella. Con una esponja y jabón, frotó suavemente la piel de su espalda, su pecho, sus brazos y su abdomen. Luego mientras ella hacía el resto, él colocó shampoo en su cabello y la masajeó, y Kate cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse.

Kate le devolvió la esponja y él la pasó suavemente por el cuello, y después la besó ahí, deslizando su lengua con suavidad, casi pidiendo permiso, la marca de los dedos de Víctor habían dejado una leve marca.

Cuando Kate abrió los ojos, lo observó mirarla y sintió que todo su cuerpo se erizaba. Aún en esas condiciones, después de haber sufrido un ataque, lo deseaba. Pero ella sabía que la primera vez entre ambos, ameritaba ser más especial, no la desesperación producto de la situación que acababa de vivir.

-Solo espérame un poco más…- dijo ella y él la abrazó, casi fundiendo su cuerpo con el de ella, bajo el agua tibia, intentando controlarse.

Poco después salieron de la ducha y ella se puso una bata… él la ayudó a recostarse en la cama y abrazados, él con la toalla anudada a la cintura y ella con la bata, se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

**Bueno, ya pasó... ¿qué les pareció? ¿Sigue gustando?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finalmente, juntos... espero que les guste! Disfruten! **

**Capítulo 13**

Kate se despertó con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Rick yacía a su lado, boca abajo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba despeinado y extremadamente sexy.

Sonrió con tristeza, deseaba que todo hubiese sido distinto, que la noche anterior hubiesen podido concretar su cita y se hubiesen despertado ahí, luego de una larga noche de amor…

Se maldijo a sí misma porque nunca le parecía el mejor momento para esta oportunidad.

Miró hacia todos lados, estaba en el "Four Seasons", en la habitación de Rick, y cuando él giró dormido y quedó boca arriba, Kate sintió una oleada de excitación casi dolorosa.

¿Cuánto más era conveniente esperar?

Se inclinó sobre él y suspiró, olía increíble. Quizás su mente no estaba preparada, pero su cuerpo le gritaba que sí…

Kate se colocó sobre él y besó sus labios primero. Él no se movió. Y ella continuó, besó su cuello y sus hombros… él jadeó en sueños… luego siguió hacia el pecho… hundió la nariz allí, absorbiendo su aroma y sintió sobre su propio abdomen la reacción de él a sus caricias.

Extendió su mano y lo acarició intensamente por sobre la toalla. Rick abrió los ojos y suspiró al darse cuenta de que no soñaba.

Rick desanudó la bata de ella y la dejó caer hacia atrás. La tomó de la nuca, la atrajo hacia él y la besó impetuosamente…

-Déjame cuidar de ti… como tú lo hiciste conmigo…- dijo ella y volvió a besar sus labios y luego su cuello, y siguió hacia abajo.

-Kate…- jadeó él, cuando ella le quitó la toalla, estaba tan desesperado que no aguantaría lo necesario- luego habrá tiempo para eso…- le aseguró y se incorporó.

Kate lo comprendió y se arrodilló delante de él, y le permitió besar su pecho y su abdomen hasta cansarse.

Luego descendió y lo tomó por completo mientras él murmuraba cosas en su oído que la hacían temblar de placer.

Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta. Él la tomó de las caderas y la dirigió hasta que establecieron un ritmo.

Kate le rogó mayor velocidad, y Rick la obedeció.

-Oh Rick…- dijo ella y luego sintió que todo giraba a su alrededor, el máximo placer golpeándola hasta casi hacerla perder el sentido.

Él la sostuvo y a los pocos minutos encontró su propio clímax, repitiendo su nombre mientras ella lo observaba, todavía recobrándose.

Una vez recuperados, él la hizo girar y ella quedó debajo de él. Su boca se adueñó de la de ella intensamente y luego, Rick comenzó a besar su cuello y su pecho, guiado por sus jadeos y gemidos.

Kate sentía sensibilidad en todo el cuerpo y casi no podía esperar a sentirlo nuevamente.

Pero Rick se tomó todo su tiempo para besar cada milímetro su piel mientras la acariciaba y murmuraba lo increíble que se sentía estar en sus brazos…

Luego del segundo clímax compartido, Rick la tomó en sus brazos y se quedaron dormidos.

El celular de Rick sonó y los despertó a ambos. Era el mediodía y cuando Rick se incorporó, Kate sonrió mientras se desperezaba.

-Madre… sí… estamos bien… en el Four Seasons… no, no podíamos quedarnos ahí… CSU está tomando muestras y había algo de sangre… sí, Kate está bien… más tranquila…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- le diré… adiós…

Cortó la comunicación y frotó sus ojos.

-Mi madre te envía saludos de ella y de Alexis…- dijo y sonrió cuando ella alzó ambas cejas.

-Gracias… ¿vendrás a dármelos?- dijo ella provocativa.

-Pero mira qué bien… parece que la detective es de larga duración…- dijo él y ella se mordió el labio solo para provocarlo.

-Solo cuando intentan asesinarme el día anterior…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duelen un poco las piernas… pero creo que no solo fue por el ataque, ¿verdad?- dijo y sonrió.

Rick se arrodilló en la cama y ella se puso delante de él, en la misma posición.

-Escucha, Kate…- dijo Rick y ella se puso seria.

-Ah… no… me estoy muriendo de miedo…- dijo y él sonrió.

-Solo quería decirte que… que siento que pasamos un momento inolvidable… y que realmente quiero seguir con esto adelante… pero que como tú… tengo un poco de miedo… hace tan poco que nos conocemos y ha sido tan intenso… nunca me pasó algo así… por eso quiero que lo cuidemos… yo siento que es importante…- dijo y besó su frente.

-Bien… no más intimidad, entonces…- dijo ella y luego sonrió- era una broma… es cierto… tienes razón, pero no tengo idea de cómo cuidar esto… quiero decir… qué tenemos que hacer…

-Yo diría que nos manejemos con cautela… que nos demos tiempos… si fuera por mí, me instalaría ya en tu casa o te pediría que vinieras a vivir conmigo… pero aunque lo sienta, no considero que sea sano…

-En eso estamos de acuerdo… aunque… de vez en cuando, podríamos darnos el gusto… digo, a mí me gusta despertarme contigo…- dijo deslizando sus dedos por el pecho de él.

-Oh Dios, no puedes ser tan linda…- dijo él y la besó casi con desesperación- ¿qué tanto te duelen las piernas?- le preguntó entre besos.

-No tanto como para desperdiciar la oportunidad…

-Te prometo que seré suave…- le dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

* * *

Se pasaron todo el día en la cama, Esposito llamó un rato más tarde para avisar que su departamento ya estaba listo y volvió a disculparse.

-No te preocupes, Esposito… ¿cuánto hace que trabajas en la doce?... bien… le diré al Capitán que te ponga en mi equipo… ¿te gustaría Homicidios?- dijo y sonrió.

Cuando Kate cortó la comunicación Rick sonrió. Le agradaba la forma en que Kate trataba a los otros hombres. Por un momento se le ocurrió que sería bueno verla en acción, y ya pensaría en cómo hacerlo…

Rick la miró volver, desnuda a la cama y suspiró. Se acostó a su lado y él la acarició.

-Me pregunto si existe alguna forma de que yo también me una a tu equipo…- dijo él y ella lo miró seria.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hablo de tener la posibilidad de observar tu trabajo, mientras trabajo contigo…

-Pero… eso sería totalmente arriesgado e inútil…

-¿No me crees capaz de ayudarte?

-No es eso… tendría que cuidarte en cada procedimiento… temería por tu seguridad a cada paso… sería muy complicado para mí…

-Y también te divertirías mucho más… me gusta ese chico, Esposito… creo que los tres podríamos llevarnos bien…

-Y… no estarías allí para controlar que no pase nada entre él y yo, ¿verdad?

-¿Crees que podría estar celoso?- dijo riendo Rick.

-Yo creo que sí…- dijo divertida.

-Solo… dejaría en claro quien es el dueño de este cuerpo maravilloso…- dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres un machista, Castle… además… ¿acaso no confías en mí?- preguntó ella algo molesta.

-Mírate al espejo, Kate… ¿acaso crees que aunque tengas novio, nadie se fijará en ti?

-¿Novio?- preguntó ella interesada.

-Lo que sea…- Rick hablaba en serio.

-Escucha… yo no sé a qué estarás acostumbrado con tus parejas, u otras mujeres… pero si yo estoy con alguien lo respeto…

-Me alegra saber eso, Kate…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura- no quiero que te enojes…

-Y yo no quiero que desconfíes… yo confío en ti y sin embargo, me la paso leyendo que estás con una y con otra…

-Me hace bien que confíes… yo no te defraudaré…

Luego de darle un beso en los labios, Rick se dio vuelta y sirvió dos copas de champagne y les agregó una cereza a cada una.

-Hagamos un brindis…- dijo él.

-Claro… por nosotros y por la calma con que estamos tomando esto…- dijo y sonrió.

-A partir de mañana…- dijo y luego de chocar las copas, tomaron el contenido y Kate extrajo la cereza de la copa y la observó un momento.

-Adoro las cerezas…

-Tú hueles a cerezas…- dijo él.

-Pero además del aroma…- dijo y la introdujo suavemente en su boca- mmm, ese sabor dulce y el amargo que le da el champagne…- dijo y vio que él la observaba con deseo.

-¿Tienes idea de lo sexy que es que hagas eso?- dijo él casi sin poder respirar.

-¿Qué haga qué?- dijo quitándose la cereza y volviendo a tomarla entre los dientes, mientras lo miraba sugestivamente.

-Definitivamente quieres matarme, ¿verdad?

-En realidad no… lo único que quiero…- dijo y se acercó a su oído- es que nunca más te olvides este día…- terminó y él jadeó, cerrando los ojos mientras ella lo empujaba y se colocaba sobre él.

Kate hizo el intento de volver a su casa esa noche, pero Rick no se lo permitió, aunque no le costó mucho convencerla…

-¿Acaso no tienes trabajo que hacer?- le dijo ella.

-El trabajo puede esperar… ahora es más importante tenerte entretenida bajo las sábanas…- dijo y ella rió.

-Eso lo haces bien, sr. Castle…- dijo ella y él se escondió bajo las sábanas y cuando comenzó a besarla y acariciarla, Kate se olvidó totalmente del mundo…

* * *

**Finalmente... y bueno... no creo que quede mucho de esta historia, pero seguirá un poco más... ¿sugerencias?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate se despertó y sonrió. Hacía siglos que no lo hacía en brazos de un hombre, y menos en brazos de un hombre que en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en alguien tan importante en su vida…

¿Era amor todo eso? ¿Era posible enamorase perdidamente de alguien en tan poco tiempo? Porque era cierto que ella se había enamorado de él como escritor, pero la realidad era que una relación de pareja, era algo totalmente distinto…

Kate se acomodó en sus brazos y hundió la nariz en su cuello. La barba le había crecido un poco y la raspaba, pero no le importaba…

Él abrió los ojos y sonrió. Se lo veía feliz, relajado. Besó sus labios con suavidad y luego la abrazó.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó.

-Increíblemente bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Quieres que pidamos algo para desayunar?

-Quiero irme a casa…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Bien… - dijo y luego de quedarse unos momentos abrazados, se levantaron y se cambiaron.

Rick la acompañó a su casa y Kate corroboró que no había nada roto ni fuera de lugar, habían limpiado todo e incluso habían dejado las ventanas abiertas para que el olor a desinfectante se fuera rápido…

-Me cambiaré de ropa e iré a trabajar…- dijo Kate con resolución.

-Creo que yo iré a escribir un poco… - dijo y besó sus labios.

-Bien…- dijo ella y se quedó mirándolo.

-¿Cenamos juntos?

-¿Aquí?

-De verdad me gustaría poder invitarte a cenar afuera, hacer planes como una pareja normal…

-Hay muchas parejas que se quedan en casa… pero si quieres salir… no hay problema… - dijo ella y sonrió.

-Sí, quiero salir…- dijo él y besó sus labios.

-Está bien… ¿me pasas a buscar?

-A las 8…- dijo él.

-Es una cita… ah… dile a Alexis que en cuanto pueda la llamo… no me olvido que mañana es sábado y tengo que organizar la noche de chicas…

-Kate, eso no es necesario…

-Por supuesto que sí… se lo prometí y no suelo faltar a mi palabra…

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa, Castle? ¿Estás celoso de que pase tiempo con tu hija?

-No… realmente eso me encanta… pero tengo miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-Tengo miedo que lo nuestro no funcione y ella sufra las consecuencias… porque…

R-ick… ¿por qué no te relajas?- dijo y acarició su espalda, luego de abrazarlo con ternura.

-¿Qué somos nosotros, Kate?- dijo él pensativo.

-No lo sé… ¿hay que ponerle un nombre?

-A mí me gustaría…

-Y ¿qué te gustaría?

-¿Novios?

-Perfecto… pero te aclaro algo… si eres mi novio, tendrás que conocer a mi padre…

-¿Tú crees?- le dijo Rick con nerviosismo.

-Bueno… creo que son las reglas… además… quizás no esté en su mejor momento, pero estoy segura de que le agradarás…

-Bien… cuando quieras entonces…- le dijo él y sonrió.

Kate lo miró y sonrió. Pensó que él se asustaría y se negaría. Pensó que él no estaba listo para algo más importante entre ellos, pero por lo visto, estaba equivocada…

-¿De verdad?

-Por supuesto… ¿acaso bromeabas?

-No… solo quería ver como reaccionabas… supongo que esperaré a que él esté… presentable…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien… esperaremos entonces…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate se quedó mirándolo cuando se fue y cerró la puerta, no podía creer que las cosas fuesen tan ideales entre ellos.

Toda su vida había fantaseado con conocer al príncipe azul y tener su propio cuento de hadas, especialmente luego de la muerte de su madre, y de refugiarse en la fantasía para poder sentirse mejor y más acompañada…

Como había dicho, se cambió de ropa y se fue a trabajar…

* * *

Rick llegó a su casa, Alexis y Martha habían salido juntas y se relajó un poco y se puso a escribir.

Una hora más tarde estaba anonadado con la cantidad de ideas que tenía en la cabeza, pero tenía demasiadas dudas con respecto a los procedimientos policiales.

La idea de observar el trabajo policíaco volvió a su mente y de pronto tuvo una idea…

* * *

Kate se reunió con el capitán Montgomery que la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra que se encuentre bien, detective…- dijo el Capitán con sinceridad.

-Yo también me alegro de poder contarle la historia… estuvo complicado…- dijo y sonrió.

-Pero todo terminó… y aunque sé que no le agrada la idea de haberlo matado, por lo menos estoy tranquilo porque no la molestará más…

-Es cierto… no me quedó otra opción…- dijo con algo de melancolía.

Bien… me dijo por teléfono que quería hablarme…

-Es cierto, Capitán… he estado pensando… y quizás si usted me asignara algunos hombres en forma fija, podríamos intentar formar algún equipo especial… siempre es bueno conocerse bien y distribuir las tareas para poder maximizar el esfuerzo y los resultados…

-Mientras no intente quitarme el puesto…- dijo el Capitán y ella sonrió- supongo que no nos hará mal intentarlo… ¿tiene a alguien en mente?

-¿Me dará a quien le pida?- preguntó Kate asombrada.

-Si es posible…

-Estaba pensando… el oficial Esposito…

-Hace poco que está aquí, no puedo asegurarle que le sirva… pero parece eficiente…

-No importa cuánto tiempo hace… me agrada y creo que nos llevaremos bien…

-Si lo quiere es suyo… creo que igualmente necesita más entrenamiento policial… perteneció a las fuerzas especiales y supongo que funcionará bien con usted…

-Bien…

-¿Alguien más?

-Hay otro oficial… he leído que está para ascender a detective… el que estuvo un par de años en Vicios… ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Ryan?

-Exacto… Ryan…

-Bueno… digamos que tendría que pensarlo… quizás me sería útil en otro puesto… pero… podríamos probar, si él está de acuerdo…

-Bien… bien… con eso me alcanza por ahora… aunque me gustaría otro más, para poder dividirnos en parejas…

-Pensaré en eso… gracias por apostar a mejorar en la fuerza, detective…

-Gracias a usted, señor…- Kate extendió su mano y el capitán se la apretó con gentileza- ¿le avisará a Esposito y Ryan sobre las asignaciones?

-Lo haré ahora mismo…- dijo el Capitán cuando ella se iba.

Kate sonrió cuando se sentó en su escritorio, estaba feliz. El Capitán siempre escuchaba sus pedidos y sus inquietudes y ésta no había sido una excepción.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de su celular y vio que era él, su corazón se aceleró. No importaba que ya estuviesen juntos, él siempre la sorprendía…

-Beckett…- dijo jugando.

-¿Cómo está la detective más hermosa de la comisaría?

-No sé a quién te refieres, yo estoy bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… me alegra… porque yo te estoy extrañando mucho…

-Yo también…- dijo ella en voz baja y él no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que le costaba ser demostrativa en público, aunque fuera por teléfono…

-¿Te paso a buscar más tarde?- le dijo él, se moría de ganas de verla.

-No… mejor nos vemos en casa…- dijo ella.

-¿Te avergüenza que te vean conmigo?- quiso saber él.

-No, solo… no me gusta mezclar las cosas…- dijo ella y él se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, Kate no estaría satisfecha si las cosas salían como él esperaba…

-Está bien…- dijo él- nos vemos en tu casa…

-Adiós…- dijo solamente y vio a Montgomery asomarse y llamarla.

Kate se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó.

-Dígame…

-Detective… acabo de recibir una llamada el comisionado, que a su vez, recibió una del alcalde…

-Lo escucho…

-¿Acaso usted conoce a un tal Richard Castle?- dijo y Kate sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-¿El escritor? Bueno…- dijo y tosió incómoda- me lo he cruzado un par de veces…

-Bien… porque parece que está escribiendo un libro basado en usted y el procedimiento policial…

-Algo escuché sobre eso…- dijo Kate con incomodidad.

-Le ha pedido al alcalde que le permitamos observarla de cerca… para investigar para su libro…

-Pero… él es un civil, señor…- dijo Kate, todavía no podía creer lo que ocurría.

-Lo es… pero confío en que lo cuidará…

-Señor… con todo respeto…

-No me diga nada… el comisionado no le negará un favor al alcalde, eso significa que no tengo elección… con un poco de suerte, cuando el tipo vea que es un trabajo difícil y peligroso, solo observe su trabajo un par de días…

-¿Quiere decir que no hay fecha límite?

-No depende de mí, detective… depende de él…

Kate no dijo nada, estaba demasiado nerviosa. ¿Qué parte de no mezclar las cosas no había dejado en claro ella?

Kate volvió a sentarse en su escritorio mientras advertía que su respiración se había agitado…

-Maldición, Castle…- dijo entre dientes y cerró los ojos.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Todos pedían la incorporación de Castle al equipo y aquí lo tienen, y me pareció hacerlo parecido a como ocurrió en el show! Gracias por seguirla!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kate decidió que el día terminaría sin que ella se preocupara en llamarlo. No quería discutir con él por teléfono… en realidad, no quería discutir con él, quería matarlo directamente, para que no tuviese tiempo de convencerla de la tontería de compartir con ella el trabajo… además, a pesar de que él era un tipo inteligente, había un montón de cosas que no sabía sobre el procedimiento policial y ella tendría que pasarse tiempo extra explicándole…

Cuando eran cerca de las 7, él le envió un mensaje. Ella dudó en contestarle y al final no lo hizo.

Llegó a su casa alrededor de las 7:30 y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de todo, se había calmado un poco. Tendría que hablar con él para poder dejarle en claro que solo le permitiría estar ahí durante un corto tiempo, el mínimo indispensable que él necesitara estar… y la realidad era que a pesar de todo, Kate también temía por su seguridad… y por distraerse en su lugar de trabajo, cosa que tampoco era menos importante…

Se duchó y se cambió para recibirlo. Se sorprendió de cuánto lo había extrañado, habían pasado demasiado tiempo juntos esos días y Kate, a pesar de estar contenta por estar de vuelta en el trabajo, se había acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca.

Cuando escuchó el timbre, su corazón se aceleró, se obligó a mantener la compostura, tenía que demostrarle algo de enojo, no le había gustado para nada el manejo de sus conexiones…

Aspiró hondo y cuando abrió la puerta, sintió que perdía el conocimiento al observar un enorme ramo de rosas rojas y detrás de él, un Rick sonriente…

-Hey…- dijo ella en voz baja.

-Hey…- repitió él y extendió el ramo.

Kate tomó las flores y giró para ir a ponerlas en agua. Él sintió algo de su tensión y se tensionó también. Cerró la puerta y la siguió hasta la cocina.

Ella acomodó las flores en un jarrón y cuando lo depositó, giró para mirarlo y se encontró en sus brazos.

-Castle…- jadeó cuando él deslizó sus labios besando su cuello.

-Te extrañé mucho, detective…- dijo él, sin abandonar su tarea.

-Castle…- insistió ella y trató de empujarlo un poco.

-Espera un poco…- dijo y se separó de su cuello, la miró a los ojos y luego a sus labios y la besó impetuosamente.

Kate sintió que se derretía en sus brazos. No podía creer que estuviera enojada con él. No tenía idea de cómo haría para no rendirse y permitirle cualquier cosa, solo porque no podía evitar su debilidad por él…

Kate lo abrazó y le respondió los besos. Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo y la empujó hacia el sofá. Kate sintió que no podía resistirse, ella también lo había extrañado demasiado. Rick continuó besándola y acariciando su cuerpo con tanta intensidad que cuando cayeron en el sofá, ella se había quedado casi sin aire.

Rick sabía que ella quería hablarle de los planes que él tenía y no quería estropear las cosas, aunque ya estuviese hecho, por supuesto…

-Espera…- dijo ella.

Rick supo que aunque quisiera, no podría evitar la discusión.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo ella mirándolo de cerca, intentando concentrarse en lo que decía y no en lo que quería hacerle.

-¿Acaso no te acuerdas cómo nos conocimos?

-El libro… tu nueva novela…

-Sí, Kate… hay cosas que quiero escribir que necesitan pulirse y la única manera es observándote de cerca mientras trabajas…

-Te dije que sería peligroso para ti, y no te importó… no te importa lo que yo piense… no me gusta eso, Castle… siento que no me respetas…

-¿Te parece que te he respetado poco?

-No cambies las cosas… yo estoy agradecida contigo por todo lo que me has ayudado, pero eso no significa que esté de acuerdo con este nuevo jueguito que se te ocurrió…

-Esto no es un juego… es investigación… una vez seguí a una agente de la CIA…

-Bien… no me importa…- dijo con algo de celos.

-Tendría que importarte…porque eso significa que no soy un improvisado… yo sé lo que hago…

-Esa agente de la CIA… ¿dormiste con ella?

-¿Y eso que importa?

-Dormiste con ella…- dijo con rabia.

-¿Estás celosa?

-Créeme, ese sería el menor de tus males…- dijo en el mismo tono.

-Kate… sí, dormí con ella, pero fue a lo último, cuando decidí no seguirla más porque ya tenía todos los datos que necesitaba…

-¿Me vas a decir que no me hiciste todo el jueguito familiar y me llevaste a tu cama para que te permitiera seguirme?

-¿Es una broma?- dijo él mirándola con desesperación.

-¿Acaso me ves reírme?

-Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano- te voy a decir una sola cosa… Alexis… ¿crees que la expondría así solo por la investigación de un libro? ¿Y sabes por qué la nombro? Porque evidentemente no puedo recordarte todo lo que hemos vivido este corto tiempo porque _evidentemente_ para ti no fue tan importante…

-Por supuesto que fue importante… pero estoy muy molesta, Rick… me siento traicionada… tú me lo habías pedido y te dije que no… sin embargo, hiciste lo que querías y usaste tus influencias para que no pudiese negarme…

-Lo siento, Kate… lo vi como una ganancia absoluta… investigaría para mi libro, lo cual es necesario, y además te tendría cerca…

-¿Acaso no sabes sobre la política de la fuerza policial?

-¿Qué política?

-No se permite a los compañeros de trabajo tener relaciones… ¿y sabes qué? He formado un grupo de trabajo y tengo a dos hombres trabajando en pareja… y estaba buscando un tercero para trabajar conmigo… eso ¿sabes qué significa? Tendrás que elegir… o somos compañeros o somos novios… como tú querías llamar a esto que tenemos… ¿qué me dices, Castle? ¿Novios o compañeros?- dijo y alzó la ceja con interés, sabía que lo había fulminado con la pregunta…

* * *

**Qué les pareció? Les sigue gustando? Yo creo que en un par de capítulos le podré dar un final adecuado... no porque no quiera seguirla, sino porque no quiero alargarla más de la cuenta... no? Opiniones?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Rick la miró con tristeza y ella sintió que su corazón se achicaba de dolor. Estaba enojada, pero le costaba trabajo no sufrir por él…

-No me hagas esto, Kate…- le dijo solamente.

-Yo no te hago nada, Rick… las cosas son así…

-Pero nunca me habías dicho nada…

-No lo creí necesario, porque cuando me preguntaste, aunque fuese informalmente, yo te dije que no estaba de acuerdo y pensé que lo respetarías…

-Por favor, Kate… tiene que haber una forma… yo necesito hacer esa investigación… pero no quiero perderte… no quiero perder esto que tenemos… y tú sabes lo que me costó tomar la decisión de terminar con Derrick Storm y lo inspirado que estoy con Nikki Heat…

Kate vio desesperación en sus ojos y su furia se fue calmando. No tenía caso seguir con esto, y entonces, una idea se le pasó por la cabeza…

-Lo único que puedo ofrecerte es que me sigas por uno o dos casos y que mantengamos lo nuestro en reserva… por supuesto, Esposito se imagina lo que ocurre y hablaré con él y con Ryan, su compañero, para ponerlos al tanto… pero te pido que sea por solo uno o dos casos…

-Prometido…- dijo él y levantó la mano sonriente- ahora… ¿en qué estábamos?- dijo y perdió sus labios en el cuello de Kate.

-¿No íbamos a comer?- jadeó ella.

-Mmm… ¿estás hambrienta?- le dijo en tono bajo y sexy.

-Mucho…- le contestó ella en el mismo tono.

Rick se detuvo en seco, tratando de controlar sus emociones y luego la miró con ternura.

-Vamos…- dijo y se levantó. Kate sonrió y tomó su mano.

La llevó a cenar a un lindo restaurant en el Soho, nada demasiado intimidante, pero de muy buen gusto.

Kate disfrutó de la salida, trató de distenderse y de no pensar en el miedo que tenía de tenerlo tan cerca, trabajando con ella y, por supuesto, en peligro constante…

Rick la acompañó luego a su casa y cuando entraban, la acercó a su cuerpo y se quedó así con ella un momento, saboreando la cercanía.

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo… pero debo volver a casa, Alexis me espera… creo que se ha acostumbrado a los cuentos antes de dormirse…- dijo y Kate rio divertida.

-Está bien, Rick…- le dijo y besó la punta de su nariz.

-A no ser que quieras venir conmigo, le cuentas un cuento a Alexis y después dormimos juntos… abrazados y sin separarnos en toda la noche…

-Mejor no… no creas que no me gusta la idea… pero no quiero confundir a Alexis… hace muy poco que nos conocemos y no me gustaría que…

-Está bien, Kate… te entiendo…

-Además, mañana a la noche tenemos la maratón de películas, ¿recuerdas?

-La que no se olvida es ella… ¿acaso podré acompañarlas?

-Si ella lo permite…- dijo Kate sonriente.

-Ella te querrá toda para sí… y yo voy a extrañarte…

-No creo que se niegue a invitarte…

-Veremos… bueno…- dijo y besó sus labios- te veo mañana…- le dijo antes de irse.

Kate se durmió con una sonrisa, no sabía cómo, pero él siempre se las ingeniaba para dar vuelta las cosas y ponerla de buen humor...

* * *

Al otro día se levantó temprano, acomodó la ropa que Rick le había regalado, cosa que no había tenido tiempo de hacer aún y preparó algo de comida y dulces para esa noche…

Él la llamó al mediodía y Kate sintió una sensación de vacío, lo extrañaba…

-¿Estás escribiendo?

-En realidad, no… me desperté temprano esta mañana y escribí un capítulo más… ahora solo estoy aquí en casa, pensando en ti…

-Ah…- dijo ella y su corazón se aceleró.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo estuve ordenando un poco mi casa y preparando comida para esta noche… ¿hablaste con Alexis? ¿aceptó que vinieras?

-Sí… pero tuve que prometerle que no te distraería…

Kate lanzó una carcajada.

-Eso será difícil, sr. Castle.

-Creo que puedo hacerlo… y dime… ¿estás ocupada?

-Solo descansaba un poco… no es habitual tener tiempo para mí…

-Ya veo… ¿quieres que nos encontremos un rato?

-¿Para qué?- dijo ella tratando de que no se le notara el deseo en la voz.

-Para tener nuestra propia maratón… quizás…- dijo él y sonrió cuando la escuchó exhalar.

-Te espero…- dijo y cortó. Rick sintió que su cuerpo respondía inmediatamente al comentario de ella.

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos y él golpeaba su puerta suavemente.

Kate se acercó y al abrir le mostró una enorme sonrisa. Rick la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó directamente a la habitación.

Se tomaron su tiempo y al terminar, se abrazaron satisfechos y sonrientes. Rick miró la hora y la miró luego con intención a ella. Kate leyó su mente, planeaba otro round antes de irse y ella no pudo evitar sonreír divertida.

Y cuando comenzaba a besarla más intensamente, el celular de Rick comenzó a sonar.

-Castle…- dijo fastidiado y Kate sonrió- ¿Alexis?

-Papá… ¿cuándo vendrás a buscarme? Kate debe estar esperándome…

-Tranquila, Alex… Kate no te espera hasta dentro de una hora…- dijo y Kate alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé… hablé con ella hoy…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien… pero no tardes…- dijo la niña.

-No lo haré…- dijo él y cuando cortó suspiró- no tengo idea de lo que nos estás haciendo, detective Beckett… pero nos tienes a tus pies…- le dijo y rodó sobre ella, mientras Kate sofocaba una carcajada…

Ya toda la incomodidad entre ellos había quedado en el olvido, Kate todavía se sentía algo insegura, pero tenía el fin de semana por delante para poder acostumbrarse a la idea de trabajar con él, aunque solo fuera por un par de casos…

Y cuando Rick se fue esa tarde a buscar a Alexis, Kate se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado su vida desde ese encuentro en la librería con él…

Y por supuesto, también se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era con él… por ahora…

* * *

**No fue tan grave, no? Lo que Kate no sabe es que no serán solo dos casos... Gracias por leer!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Cuando Kate abrió la puerta, Alexis se arrojó en sus brazos sonriendo y Rick las miró con la sensación de que todo estaba siendo demasiado perfecto…

Habían acordado no hacer demasiadas demostraciones delante de Alexis, porque tenían que pensar cómo le dirían que estaban juntos, y aunque descartaban que la niña sería feliz con la noticia, querían que todo fuera lo más natural posible…

Alexis caminó por la casa curioseando y Rick aprovechó para besar sus labios con ternura.

-¿Te quedarás?- le preguntó mientras Alexis miraba su colección de películas de Disney.

-Alexis dice que la decisión es tuya… es tu casa…- dijo él expectante.

-No puedo creerlo, ¿estás seguro de la edad que tiene?- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Puedo quedarme o no?

-Mientras no intervengas demasiado…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo a la niña.

Kate colocó un gran bol de popcorn saborizado para ambas en la mesita y se sentó a su lado a mirar películas. Rick, que había llevado su laptop, se distrajo escribiendo un poco y la tarde se fue pasando.

Vieron dos películas y luego comieron pizza que ordenaron a Rick que trajera.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo lo estás pasando, Alexis?- preguntó Kate sonriente.

-Genial…- dijo la niña con el pulgar hacia arriba mientras tomaba un batido de chocolate como postre.

Kate sonrió y miró a Rick, lo vio emocionado y no pudo evitar sostener su mirada.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?- le dijo la niña y Kate miró a Rick.

-Alexis… Kate debería descansar un poco… estos días estuvo con mucho trabajo…

-A mí no me molesta para nada, Rick…

-¿Puedo?- preguntó Alexis poniendo su mejor cara de perrito abandonado.

-Puedes…- dijo Rick y Kate sacudió la cabeza, sabía que la niña podía con él.

-¿Puedo dormir con ustedes?- insistió Alexis y Kate pensó que se desmayaría.

-¿Con nosotros?- preguntó Rick igualmente shockeado.

-En medio de ambos…

-¿Me estás pidiendo que invite a tu padre a dormir también, Alexis?- Kate quiso disimular.

-Tú te has quedado en mi casa…

-Es cierto…- dijo y suspiró, la niña era demasiado rápida y la subestimaban todo el tiempo- señor Castle ¿se quedaría usted también a dormir con nosotras?

Alexis giró la cabeza para mirar a su padre y le guiñó el ojo, como si estuviese haciéndole un favor…

-Creo que podría hacer la excepción…- dijo y miró a Kate con las cejas alzadas.

Kate casi no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada y Alexis se levantó.

-¿Tienes una cama grande no?

-Estaremos bien y cómodos…- dijo Kate y le sonrió a Rick.

Alexis fue por su mochila y extrajo un camisón para ella y unos pantalones cortos para su padre…

-Veo que estabas preparada…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Por supuesto…- dijo la niña y Rick sacudió la cabeza- ¿me contarás un cuento?

-Tengo uno especial para contarte…- dijo Kate- ve a cambiarte…

Alexis sonrió y salió corriendo, se encerró en el baño y Rick aprovechó para abrazar a Kate y los dos rieron cuando escucharon a Alexis cantar a lo lejos.

-¿De verdad no te molesta la invasión Castle?- le dijo él mientras perdía sus labios en el cuello de ella, aspirando el aroma de su perfume.

-Para nada… me gusta…- dijo ella acariciándolo suavemente.

-Bien… bien…- dijo y se dejó llevar un momento, sabiendo que luego sería difícil.

-Castle…- jadeó Kate cuando las cosas se fueron intensificando- Alexis ya salió del baño…

-Hizo rápido…- dijo Rick y besó su mejilla y la acompañó a la habitación.

Kate se fue a cambiar primero y Rick se sentó a los pies de la cama.

-Kate tiene una linda habitación…- dijo Alexis.

-Sí, hermosa…- asintió Rick.

-¿Tú ya la conocías?- le preguntó la niña y Rick sintió que su corazón se detenía.

-Bueno… creo que sí… una vez la acompañé aquí y le traje el bolso…

-Un caballero…- dijo Alexis sonriente.

-Por supuesto…

-¿Van a casarse?- preguntó directamente la pequeña.

-Eso no podemos saberlo…

-Pero te gusta…- dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-Mucho…- dijo él y le guiñó el ojo.

-Yo la quiero… mucho…- dijo y Rick escuchó la puerta del baño que se abría.

Kate los miró a ambos y supo que había interrumpido algo.

-Puedes pasar si quieres…- dijo ella y miró a Rick tratando de ver si había hecho daño con la interrupción.

-Sí, gracias…- dijo Rick y tomó el pantalón de su pijama y se encerró en el baño.

-Kate…- dijo la niña y Kate desvió su mirada hacia ella- ¿te gustaría ser la novia de mi papá?

-Bueno… tu papá es un tipo genial… entre nosotras, soy admiradora suya desde el comienzo… y he descubierto también que es muy tierno…

-¿Sí o no?- insistió Alexis.

-¿A ti te gustaría que así fuera?

-Ustedes no se pondrán de novios porque yo se los pido…- dijo Alexis arqueando una ceja muy al estilo Castle.

-No, claro que no… pero quizás nos gustaría saber lo que piensas…

-Yo a ti te quiero mucho… eres muy buena conmigo y nos llevamos bien… y a mi papá lo quiero ver feliz… yo creo que me gustaría…

-Bien… - dijo Kate y miró hacia la puerta del baño, Rick estaba inmóvil mirándolas.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- dijo y Kate sonrió. Se notaba que él aún tenía miedo y ella quería respetarlo.

Se acomodaron uno a cada lado de Alexis y la niña sonrió satisfecha. Kate le contó una historia de policías que se convertían en superhéroes y Rick sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Decidió que quizás Kate pudiera ser buena escritora en el futuro, cuando se cansara de ser policía…

Alexis cerró los ojos y Kate besó su mejilla.

-Buenas noches princesa…- le dijo en el oído.

-Buenas noches Kate…- dijo y tomó su mano.

-Buenas noches amor…- le dijo Rick y también besó su mejilla.

-Buenas noches papi…- contestó Alexis y también tomó su mano.

La niña volvió a abrir los ojos y juntó las manos de Rick y Kate sobre su abdomen y los observó mirarse con ternura. Y luego se quedó dormida.

Rick acarició la cara de Kate mientras ella cerraba los ojos, con placidez y luego se acostaron enfrentados, mirando a la niña dormir y mirándose entre sí, en silencio.

Rick pensó en hacerle señas, por un lado se moría de deseos de abrazarla, de besarla… pero por otro lado, la imagen de ella, compartiendo esta intimidad tan familiar con ellos era casi sobrecogedora… y luego de un rato, ambos se quedaron dormidos…

* * *

**Noche familiar... espero que les siga gustando... ¿sugerencias?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Kate se despertó con una mano de Alexis en su cara. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver a padre e hija casi en la misma posición. Acomodó la mano de la niña con suavidad y volvió a quedarse dormida.

Un par de horas más tarde, Kate sintió que alguien la tocaba con suavidad y cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró con un par de ojos celestes inquietos…

-Hey, Alexis…- le dijo bostezando y frotando sus ojos.

-Tengo hambre, ¿hacemos el desayuno?- dijo y sonrió.

-Sí… por supuesto…- le dijo Kate y se incorporó.

-Shh… papi está durmiendo…- dijo colocando su dedo índice sobre su boca.

Kate observó a Rick durmiendo. Tenía ganas de despertarlo, de acariciarlo, pero obviamente se contuvo. Se encerró en el baño con Alexis y cepillaron sus dientes y cuando salían, Alexis le dedicó una sonrisa al ver a su padre que había tomado la cama por asalto y se había acomodado en el centro, aprovechando todo el espacio que tenía…

-¿Qué quieres comer?- le preguntó Kate a la niña cuando abrió la heladera.

-¿Sabes hacer mis tortitas favoritas?- le preguntó Alexis alzando la ceja.

-No… pero puedo aprender… ¿tú sabes hacerlas?

-Sí… - dijo la niña sonriente.

Kate se asombró de lo experimentada que era Alexis en la cocina. Ella también había aprendido a cocinar cosas sencillas a su edad, pero Kate la veía un poco pequeña para manejarse con tanta naturalidad…

Cuando tuvieron las tortitas hechas, Alexis quiso decorarlas. En la de Kate dibujó un corazón con chocolate y le aplicó unas cuantas motas de crema batida.

-Se ve muy bien…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Ahora tú me decoras una a mí…- dijo Alexis y la miró expectante.

-Dibujó una flor con muchos pétalos y corazones alrededor y Alexis aplaudió contenta.

-Ahora a mi papá…- dijo Alexis.

Kate dibujó una letra R y cuando estaba por rodearla con una estrella, Alexis la detuvo.

-A mi papá le gustan los corazones…- dijo entusiasmada.

-¿Estás segura?

-Me encantan los corazones- dijo Rick todo despeinado y frotándose los ojos.

-Papi…- dijo Alexis y alzó ambas cejas, orgullosa de su trabajo.

-¿Tú las has hecho?

-Kate me ayudó… le enseñé a hacerlas…

-Con tu receta mágica…- dijo Kate y sonrió, sosteniendo un momento la mirada en la de él.

-¿Le diste a Kate nuestra receta mágica?- dijo Rick dramatizando.

-Bueno… sí… ella es como de la familia…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick levantó a la niña en sus brazos mientras Kate los miraba feliz. Le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla y Alexis comenzó a reírse a carcajadas…

-Buenos días…- le dijo y ella lo abrazó con ternura.

-¿No saludas a Kate?- le preguntó Alexis y lo miró con intención.

-¿Qué pasa Alexis? ¿Por qué estás tan pendiente de nosotros?

-Porque me gusta verlos juntos, quiero que Kate sea tu novia y que viva con nosotros…- dijo y Rick miró de costado a Kate, que estaba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Bien… tomemos esto con calma, Alex… solo puedo decirte que Kate y yo estamos juntos…- la cara de Alexis se iluminó- y por ahora eso es suficiente… nos conocemos hace poco y la verdad es que no queremos confundirte… ella te quiere mucho…

-¿Y a ti?- preguntó la niña.

-Por supuesto que sí…- dijo Kate cuando encontró su voz.

-¿Entonces son novios?- preguntó la niña contenta.

-Algo así…- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-¿Y entonces por qué no se toman de la mano y no se dan besos?

-No es que no lo hagamos, no lo hacemos delante tuyo, no queremos confundirte, Alexis…- intervino Kate.

Rick extendió la mano y tomó la de Kate, la levantó y besó sus dedos con ternura. Kate sintió electricidad en ese contacto, pero una electricidad distinta. Rick estaba feliz y ella, a pesar del miedo que le daba haber oficializado su relación con él delante de Alexis, también lo estaba…

-Buenos días, hermosa…- dijo en voz baja y Alexis sonrió. Se inclinó suavemente sobre ella y besó sus labios, con delicadeza.

Alexis sonrió satisfecha y los abrazó con ternura.

-¿Te mudarás con nosotros?- insistió.

-Por ahora podemos seguir así… algún día pueden venir a casa, están invitados… y otro día puedo ir yo a quedarme con ustedes…- dijo Kate y acarició la punta de la nariz de la niña con su dedo.

-Me muero de hambre… ¿Dónde están mis tortitas?

-Espera…- dijo Kate y dibujó un corazón alrededor de la letra R que había comenzado a dibujar y se la entregó.

-¡Wow!- dijo Rick y Alexis sonrió, cortando la suya mientras los miraba.

-¿Por qué no le dibujas una a Kate?- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

Rick tomó la crema batida e hizo unas motas alrededor del círculo y luego se puso el frasco en la boca y se la llenó de crema.

-Qué asco…- dijo la niña frunciendo el entrecejo y la nariz.

-Castle…- dijo Kate sonriendo.

-Siempre lo hace… y sabe que lo odio…

Kate alzó la ceja, intentando ponerlo en su lugar y sonrió al ver la cara de niño malcriado de Rick.

-¿Quieres un poco?- dijo sonriendo.

-¡No!- dijo Kate riéndose- Alexis tiene razón… es un asco lo que haces…

-Es lo más rico… deberías probarlo…- dijo y la miró con intensidad.

-Otro día…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo cuando ella no estaba mirando.

Desayunaron los tres juntos y tanto Kate como Rick, se relajaron un poco y pudieron demostrarse un poco más de afecto delante de Alexis.

Luego jugaron a las cartas y Alexis propuso jugar al poker.

-¿Tú sabes jugar?- le preguntó Kate con la boca abierta.

-No… pero he visto como papá lo hace con sus amigos escritores… creo que se cómo hacerlo…

-Alexis… ese es un juego de grandes…- intervino Rick.

-Yo ya soy grande…- dijo y Kate se divirtió con la cara de desesperación de Rick.

-Escucha, Alexis… es bueno que sepas jugar, pero te repito, no es un juego para niños… aunque sean grandes como tú…

-¿Deberé esperar años para poder jugar?- quiso saber.

-Unos pocos años…- dijo Kate y sonrió cuando Alexis asintió.

-¿Puedo ver una película?- preguntó Alexis.

-La que quieras…- dijo Kate y sonrió cuando Rick la miró moverse por su casa con familiaridad.

-¿Cómo lo haces? A mí me cuesta un montón convencerla…

-Debe ser porque recién me conoce… los niños suelen escuchar más a los extraños que a sus padres… siempre es así…- dijo y él tiró de su mano y la abrazó.

-Dios… como te extrañé, detective…- le dijo al oído y ella suspiró.

-Pasamos la noche juntos, si mal no recuerdo…- dijo ella.

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero…

-Bueno…- dijo ella y se acercó a su oído- si te portas bien, tengo unos tubos de crema batida extra en la heladera…

-¿Eso significa que me estás invitando a dormir, detective?

-Quizás a desayunar mañana… no creo que Alexis te deje quedarte sin ella…- le dijo en tono juguetón.

-Pero los desayunos no duran mucho…

-Podrías venir temprano…

-Y despertarte como a la bella durmiente…- dijo él y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

-Mmm…- dijo ella y sonrió- me gusta la idea…

-Bien… y luego nos vamos juntos a trabajar…

-Ya tenías que arruinarlo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza con pesadez.

-Ya verás cómo me extrañarás cuando no me tengas, detective…- dijo él y ella sonrió sin poder evitarlo…

* * *

**Un domingo tranquilo, veremos como empieza la semana trabajando todos juntos! Gracias por seguirlo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Rick sonrió nervioso cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Miró de lejos a Kate, no le tomó mucho tiempo localizar su escritorio, era el más prolijo y tenía una luz especial.

Cuando Kate advirtió su presencia sacudió levemente la cabeza. Él se había portado bien. Había pasado por su casa a desayunar esa mañana y luego, cada uno había ido a trabajar por su lado. Las cosas eran mejor así… ella no había blanqueado su relación con él aún…

-Buenos días…- dijo y le sonrió a Kate con algo de incomodidad, no sabía cómo actuar.

-Richard Castle… quiero presentarte a mi nuevo equipo de trabajo… creo que ya conoces al oficial Esposito… y él es el detective Ryan…

-Encantado…- dijo Ryan y extendió su mano.

-Ryan…- dijo Rick y sonrió. Y luego saludó a Esposito y el oficial asintió con educación.

-Bien… ahora iremos con el capitán Montgomery… quiero que lo conozcas y nos diga hasta dónde iremos con esta locura…

-Esta no es una locura…- le dijo casi al oído mientras caminaban hacia el despacho del Capitán.

-Permiso, señor…- dijo Kate y entró.

-Adelante, Beckett…- dijo Montgomery y cruzó la mirada con Rick.

-El señor Castle está aquí… quería presentarlos y ultimar detalles de su estadía en nuestro equipo…

-Señor Castle…- dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Capitán…- sonrió Rick.

-Tengo entendido que usted se especializa en las novelas policiales…

-Eso es cierto…- dijo sonriente.

-Y que necesita investigar para su nuevo libro…

-Es verdad… espero que no le moleste que haya encontrado inspiración en la detective Beckett…

-No veo por qué sería así… además, creo que entiendo…- dijo y sonrió a medias.

-Sí… creo que sí…- dijo Rick y Kate sintió que el rubor bañaba sus mejillas.

-Verá, señor… mi anterior novela era sobre un hombre… él era el protagonista… y la verdad es que terminé cansándome… ahora quiero escribir sobre una mujer… será todo un reto… y la detective Beckett realmente tiene todas las condiciones…

-Muchas gracias, señor Castle…- dijo Kate y lo miró para que cerrara la boca.

Montgomery los miró divertido. Era notable la química que había entre esos dos personajes… y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, vio una Beckett más distendida, más feliz, y se alegró por ella.

-De más está decir que tendrá que firmar un testimonio en el que el departamento no se responsabiliza por los daños que pudiera causarle el hecho de acompañar a la detective en su tarea… se imaginará que nosotros no podemos hacernos cargo de su seguridad… no más de lo común, quiero decir…

-Está bien… me parece justo…- dijo Rick y miró a Kate.

-Podrá acompañar a la detective en su tarea, los interrogatorios y hasta algún procedimiento, siempre y cuando no dificulte su tarea… espero que entienda que esto no es solo un trabajo…

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor…- dijo Rick.

Cuando Kate y Rick salieron de la oficina de Montgomery, Ryan y Esposito los esperaban con un nuevo caso. De inmediato, Kate repartió las tareas y Rick se quedó con la boca abierta cuando la vio frente a la pizarra, organizando fotografías, dibujando una posible línea temporal y recopilando los datos que tenía.

Se enfocó en lo que tenían, pero mientras pensaba, se distrajo un momento y sus ojos se perdieron en Kate. Acariciaron sus suaves curvas y Rick llegó a la conclusión de que tenerla tan cerca y trabajar a su lado sería mucho más complicado de lo que se imaginaba, no por el trabajo en sí, sino por no poder dar rienda suelta a su deseo con ella…

Kate giró en redondo, de alguna manera advirtiendo su silenciosa exploración y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- le dijo simulando sarcasmo.

-No tienes idea cuánto…- dijo Rick y la sonrisa de Kate se amplió.

-Pero te advierto que esto no siempre es así… - le dijo perdiendo su mirada en él.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó él.

-En general es mucho más tenso… la frustración está siempre presente… por lo menos hasta que los casos se resuelven.

Rick se puso de pie y se acercó suavemente hasta que casi le habló al oído.

-Conozco unas cuantas formas de poder superar la frustración…- dijo con suavidad y la vio morderse el labio, ella también se contenía.

-Castle… si continúas con este comportamiento…- dijo y él la interrumpió.

-Casi no puedo esperar a que me digas todo lo que me harás…- dijo y la vio sonrojarse.

-Hablo en serio… este es mi trabajo… y si estás aquí solo por una cuestión de… deseo… olvídate…

-Yo no estoy aquí por deseo… no del todo… quiero decir… yo estoy aquí por ti… porque adoraría verte en acción… aunque, por supuesto… ya te he visto en acción…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Oh, por Dios… qué difícil será esto…- dijo entre dientes y él sonrió- muévete… iremos a interrogar a un sospechoso…

-¿Ya?

-¿Necesitas prepararte psicológicamente? Sí, Castle, ya…- dijo caminando y sabiendo que él iba tras ella.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, Rick se subió al lado de Kate en el auto y extendió su mano, acariciándola con cariño.

-Castle… por favor… te pido que no mezclemos las cosas…

-Yo no mezclo las cosas… ahora estamos solos… no voy a hacer nada inconveniente… te lo prometo…

Kate se relajó un poco y lo miró de costado. Esto era más complicado de lo que ella se imaginaba, pero lo quería mucho y confiaba en él…

Fueron a interrogar a un sospechoso y lograron algunas pistas más, pero el sospechoso resultó ser solo eso… por lo menos por ahora…

Cuando volvían en el auto, Rick sorprendió a Kate con una cadena de teorías de lo que podría haber sucedido con la víctima y ella se sintió inmersa en todo lo que él le decía, teniendo en cuenta hasta los detalles mínimos, como si estuviese leyendo un libro…

Kate tuvo en cuenta algunas de las cosas que Rick le había dicho y cuando se encontraron con Ryan y Esposito, se las comentó.

Rick no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentirse orgulloso cuando una de sus teorías pareció cobrar más importancia porque resultaba sustancial y si encontraban las pruebas necesarias, quizás sería la solución del caso…

Tomó su libreta de notas y comenzó a escribir sus ideas, ansioso por no perderse nada. Detalles sobre los interrogatorios, las puestas en común, la forma en que Kate dirigía la investigación… todo lo que le parecía importante y útil para su novela.

Al terminar el día, el caso estaba muy encaminado y Rick sonrió al ver a Kate absorta en la pizarra, intentado decodificar el detalle que seguramente se le escapaba…

-¿Te llevo a casa?- le dijo al oído, casi todos se habían ido a descansar, incluidos Ryan y Esposito.

-Es que… aún quisiera quedarme… tengo que encontrar la clave de esto…

-No pasará nada si lo resuelves mañana… además, creo que con una mente clara y descansada, será más fácil… déjame llevarte a casa y cocinarte algo rico…

Kate cerró los ojos brevemente, estaba cansada, y Rick tenía razón. Lo miró con ternura y él la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo.

-Fue un increíble primer día a tu lado…- le dijo mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia el ascensor…

* * *

**Primer día juntos en el trabajo! Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leerlo!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Quería contarles que estuve con algunos problemas de salud y por eso no pude actualizar mis historias, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia! Gracias por el aguante! **

**Capítulo 20**

Kate se despertó y sonrió al ver a Rick frente a ella con una flor en la mano y el olor a café inundó sus sentidos.

-Hey…- dijo y se inclinó para besar sus labios- te preparé el desayuno…- le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Es muy tarde?- le preguntó frotándose los ojos.

-No… son las 7, supongo que tendremos tiempo de desayunar tranquilos…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate se sentó en la cama y se desperezó. Cuando lo miró, lo pescó observándola con interés y puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué?- se defendió él- no tiene nada de malo que te mire… ¿o sí?

-No es que tenga nada de malo… es que sé cómo termina esto…

-No te oí quejarte ninguna vez…- le dijo y ella asintió.

-Es cierto…- dijo y lo miró provocativa, levantó su dedo índice y le hizo señas de que se acercase.

Rick obedeció y se inclinó una vez más para besarla. Kate deslizó una mano hacia abajo y lo acarició por sobre los pantalones. Rick suspiró y sostuvo su mano un momento y ella sonrió.

-Si planeas llegar a horario a trabajar, no deberíamos perder tiempo…- le dijo y desabotonó los botones frontales de la camisa que ella usaba de pijama, acariciándola intensamente luego.

Kate cerró los ojos ante el contacto, casi no podía creer que cada vez que él la acariciaba, descubría sensaciones nuevas, como si fuese la primera vez…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, entre risas, terminaron de desayunar y se vistieron para ir a trabajar.

Llegaron juntos y Esposito los miró con algo de complicidad cuando los vio. Ryan también estaba raro pero no hizo comentario ni gesto alguno.

Kate se detuvo frente a su pizarra y se sentó sobre el escritorio para poder analizarla. Rick se sentó en su silla y tomó algunas notas luego de preguntarle a Ryan y Esposito destalles sobre la investigación.

La frustración crecía cuando Kate se veía perdida en la línea temporal sin encontrar respuestas. Rick tomó asiento a su lado y giró la cabeza, mirándola con curiosidad.

Kate se ruborizó un poco pero no lo miró, de alguna manera, disfrutaba su silenciosa observación. Rick tomó algunas notas, intercalándolas con miradas hacia ella y si Kate no hubiera sabido que era escritor, hubiese pensado que se trataba de un dibujante…

-¿Han chequeado la coartada de la hermana de la víctima?- dijo como la pasar y Kate lo miró de costado, alzando un ceja, por un lado desestimando la idea pero por el otro tratando de averiguar qué razonamiento lo había llevado hasta ahí…

Kate abrió la boca sin saber qué decir y él comprendió que necesitaba saber de dónde había salido la idea.

-Hay mucho dinero de por medio… imagínate que esta mujer se quedó con todo, yo sé que quizás sea mal pensado pero podría ser una posibilidad…

-Castle…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, estaba sorprendida porque no había pensado en eso- hey Ryan… tráeme a la hermana de la víctima… ¡la quiero interrogar ya!

Kate miró a Rick y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. No sabía si él estaba en lo cierto pero la teoría era demasiado buena con los datos que ella manejaba, así que le daría una oportunidad.

Apoyó una mano sobre la rodilla de él y asintió. Muy en el fondo agradeció que él estuviese ahí para ayudarla.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Ryan trajo a la señora Elizabeth Smith y le comentó que había intentado huir cuando él le había pedido que la acompañara para una indagatoria.

Kate tomó aire y cuando Rick la siguió, lo detuvo en seco.

-Escúchame, Rick… necesito quebrarla… y necesito tu colaboración- dijo casi en secreto.

-Dime… ¿qué hago?- dijo él con excitación.

-Silencio… diga lo que diga yo… necesito que guardes silencio y no me interrumpas… si nos distraemos, será más difícil y probablemente no podamos hacerlo bien…

-Bien…- dijo él con algo de desilusión.

Entraron y se sentaron frente a la mujer, que los miró con desconfianza.

-Sra. Smith… soy la detective Beckett y él es…

-Rick Castle…- dijo ella y le sonrió.

-¿Lo conoce?

-¿Quién no? He leído todos sus libros- dijo y le guiñó un ojo a Rick.

-Bien… él nos está asesorando sobre algunos temas…

-Por mí no hay problema…- dijo la mujer y sonrió.

-Dígame… señora Smith… ¿qué relación tenía con su hermana?

-Bueno… éramos hermanas, supongo que la relación que todas las hermanas tienen… ¿por qué lo pregunta?

-Es parte de la investigación… necesitamos saber si ustedes eran cercanas y si sabe de alguien que pudiera tener intereses especiales en matarla…

-Bueno…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad- era una chica rica, con una vida despreocupada, no le importaba nada de la vida que no fuera divertirse, me imagino que eso, tarde o temprano se paga…

-¿Se paga? ¿a qué se refiere?

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo era muy joven, detective… y ella era solo dos años menor que yo… he luchado toda mi vida por seguir adelante con las empresas de ambos, y ella solo se dedicaba a malgastar dinero…

-Entonces quiere decir que usted está más tranquila ahora que su hermana no está, malgastando su esfuerzo…

-¿Cómo se le ocurre? Myriam era mi hermana…

-Una hermana que le traía problemas…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró, pero no lo dijo nada.

-Es posible… pero era mi familia… mi única familia- dijo y desvió la mirada, Kate se permitió mirar a Rick, algo había ahí que le indicaba que Rick podría tener razón.

-Y también, la única que le estaba impidiendo disfrutar de su dinero sin tener que cubrir las deudas que siempre traía ella para usted…

-Yo siempre digo que hay personas que buscan superarse, y hay otras que solo viven la vida… mi hermana pertenecía al segundo grupo…

-Señora Smith… vuelvo a preguntarle ¿qué relación tenía con su hermana?

-Pero ¿por qué insiste con esto?

-Porque no observo ni ojeras, ni ojos hinchados, ni se ha usted quebrado por la sola mención de su nombre…

-Eso no me hace culpable, además tengo coartada…

-Pero bien habría podido envíar a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró para que no siguiera hablando.

-¡Esto no es uno de sus libros, señor Castle!

-Pero se parece…- dijo Rick y Kate lo miró de costado haciéndole un gesto desesperado para que se callase.

-Quiero hablar con mi abogado, esto es un atropello… ustedes no tienen ninguna prueba de lo que me están diciendo…- dijo la mujer.

Kate salió haciéndole un gesto a Rick de que la siguiera. Esposito y Ryan observaban el interrogatorio.

-Ella lo hizo, Beckett, Castle tiene razón…- dijo Ryan.

-Es posible… pero te pedí que no dijeras nada… Castle… no me gustaría que un interrogatorio así se arruine por una mala intervención tuya…- dijo y lo miró con seriedad.

-No te enojes, Beckett, pero yo no lo hubiese dejado entrar en primer lugar… el tipo habla demasiado- dijo Esposito- pero claro, pensaste que podías mantener a tu novio a raya… y…

-Esposito… necesito tener unas palabras contigo…- dijo y miró a Ryan- llévate a Castle e investiguen todas las llamadas que hizo y recibió Elizabeth Smith… ahora…

Ryan y Castle desaparecieron y Kate se volvió hacia Esposito que parecía querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Escúchame Esposito… yo se que tú no me conoces lo suficiente todavía… pero me agradas y por eso me tomaré el trabajo de explicarte cómo son las cosas…

-Está bien…- dijo el oficial algo nervioso.

-Lo que ocurra entre Castle y yo, es fuera del trabajo… él no me hace cambiar absolutamente ninguna de mis decisiones, ni mi forma de trabajar… él está aquí para investigar para sus libros con permiso no solo del Capitán, sino del alcalde… así será hasta que tenga que ser… y con respecto a lo que tú pienses, me agrada conocer tu opinión, siempre y cuando seas respetuoso… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-Si, detective…

-Castle me dio una buena idea para seguir una pista que a ninguno de nosotros se nos había ocurrido… y simplemente estoy agradecida de que lo haya hecho, por favor quiero que nuestro equipo sea sólido y para eso necesito la colaboración de todos, ¿puede ser?- dijo finalmente y Esposito asintió.

* * *

Al terminar el día, Ryan y Castle volvieron con buenas noticias, un par de días antes de el asesinato, Elizabeth había mantenido conversaciones con un teléfono que luego había sido descartado, pero habían conseguido las evidencias y habían podido probar que ella era la culpable…

Mientras Kate desarmaba la pizarra y guardaba todas las fotos e informes en una caja, Rick la observó y sonrió.

-Tampoco te sientas Sherlock… cualquiera resuelve un caso así…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, estaba orgullosa e incómoda… Castle había resuelto un caso cuando ella no había ni siquiera evaluado la posibilidad de quién podría resultar culpable…

-Lo sé… fue suerte de principiante…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- ¿qué pasó con Esposito?

-Solo… aclaramos algunas cosas… todo estará bien… - dijo y sonrió.

-¿Vamos a casa?

-Vamos…- dijo ella y se puso la chaqueta…

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por el apoyo y perdón por la demora!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó a la pequeña Castle dirigirse a su padre. Hacía ya una semana que ella y Rick trabajaban juntos y él la había invitado a acompañarlos a cenar en su casa...

-Ya basta, papá…- dijo Alexis con fastidio y Kate sonrió entre dientes- has contado demasiadas veces como resolviste el último caso… ¿es así también contigo en el trabajo, Kate?- preguntó la niña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-A veces…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio cuando Rick la miró rogándole ayuda.

Kate se levantó de la silla y recogió los platos mientras Rick trataba de excusarse con su hija. La realidad era que Alexis tenía algo de razón, y aunque ella estuviese un poco más tranquila y arrepentida de pensar que su pareja con Rick en el trabajo sería un desastre, él estaba tan motivado por el éxito que tenían sus teorías rebuscadas que simplemente, no podía dejar de hablar de eso…

Se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos y un rato más tarde, sintió los brazos de Rick en su cintura y su boca besando suavemente su hombro.

Cerró los ojos, se había hecho totalmente dependiente de sus caricias.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?- le preguntó suavemente en el oído.

-No sé…- dijo y observó la cara de Alexis, que la miraba expectante.

-Me portaré bien…- dijo la niña y sonrió- luego del cuento me quedaré en mi habitación y te dejaré descansar…- añadió y Kate no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Es evidente que es tu hija…- dijo Kate y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó él otra vez.

-¿Hay posibilidad de que me niegue?

-No…- dijeron padre e hija a la vez.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y giró en redondo, abrazando a Rick un momento y luego sonriéndole a Alexis- vamos a la cama…

Alexis le guiñó el ojo a su padre y luego fue a darle un beso de buenas noches. Tomó de la mano a Kate y subieron la escalera. Rick las observó satisfecho desde abajo.

Alexis se puso su pijama y se cepilló los dientes mientras Kate abría su cama y la esperaba.

Cuando se acostó, Kate acarició su cara y le sonrió.

-¿Qué quieres escuchar?- le preguntó.

-Charlemos…- dijo la niña y Kate sonrió.

-Bien… ¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Mi padre te quiere mucho, Kate…- dijo Alexis.

-Lo sé… yo también a él… créeme…- dijo Kate.

-¿Tú sabes lo que pasa cuando dos personas se quieren no?- le preguntó la niña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que se casan, y tienen hijos…

-Así es… aunque eso a veces lleva tiempo…- Kate sentía el corazón acelerado.

-¿Tú quieres tener hijos con mi papá?

-Alexis…

-Quiero saber…

-Supongo que sí… el día de mañana…- dijo pensativa.

-Bien… yo quiero tener hermanos menores…- dijo la niña con resolución.

-Me parece bien… me alegra saberlo…

-Pero… tú me querrás igual… y papá también…

-¿Por qué no te querríamos?

-Porque no soy hija tuya… aunque a mí me gustaría serlo…- dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Escucha, princesa… no importa cuántos hijos tenga con tu papá… tú siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón… te lo has ganado desde el primer día en que te vi… pero recuerda que tú tienes a tu madre…

-No la veo nunca…- dijo con algo de enojo.

-Puede ser… y créeme que yo estaré a tu lado siempre…

-¿Podré llamarte mamá?

-No importa cómo me llames… importa que estemos bien… y que tú seas feliz…

-¿Tú eres feliz con mi papá?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo y acarició su cara y besó su frente.

-Hasta mañana Kate…- le dijo y cerró los ojos.

-Hasta mañana hermosa…- dijo Kate y la arropó con cuidado.

Cuando Kate bajó las escaleras, notó que todo estaba en penumbras. Se acercó a la puerta de la habitación y cuando entró, sintió las manos de Rick en su cuerpo, acariciándola con intensidad.

-Ya te estaba extrañando…- le dijo él al oído, su voz ronca, cargada de deseo.

Kate jadeó suavemente cuando sintió que él iba quitándole la ropa de a poco. Pero no se resistió, también lo deseaba.

Hicieron el amor lentamente y en silencio. A pesar del deseo, ambos se perdieron en la ternura que les producía esa situación, cuidándose de no ser oídos por Alexis…

Aún piel contra piel, se quedaron abrazados un rato bajo las sábanas y luego Rick sonrió, al verla levantarse y colocarse una camisa de él, junto con unos bóxers que lejos de preservarla de él, la hacían aún más deseable desde su punto de vista…

-Deberías vestirte…- dijo Kate con seriedad.

-Es cierto… aunque también podría quitarte esa camisa lentamente y volver a acariciarte…- dijo y la besó.

-Hagamos las cosas bien…- dijo intentando controlarse ante la insistencia de él- Alexis confía en nosotros… yo no quiero defraudarla…

-¿Pasó algo?- preguntó él.

-Estuvimos hablando… me preguntó si nosotros tendríamos hijos… realmente está proyectándonos como familia, Rick…- dijo ella con algo de nerviosismo.

-¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que aún era pronto… pero que nunca dejaríamos de amarla si tuviésemos hijos juntos…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Gracias, Kate…- dijo y cerró los ojos luego de apoyar su frente en la de ella.

-Creo que debería irme a la otra habitación…- dijo Kate.

-Y yo creo que no deberías exagerar…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz, acomodándola entre sus brazos.

-Pero…

-Alexis no es tonta… y aunque no conozca los detalles de lo que hacemos… sabe que si somos novios, podemos dormir juntos… relájate Kate… no le estamos haciendo daño…

-Tú eres el padre…- dijo con resolución- si a ti te parece bien todo esto…

-Relájate… pero… volviendo al tema…

-Ah… no, Castle… si te comenté lo que habíamos hablado es porque creí que necesitabas saberlo… es todo…

-En serio, Kate… ¿tú quieres tener hijos conmigo? ¿Te imaginas eso?

-No te agrandes Rick… sucede que cuando una mujer está en una relación que considera importante, suele fantasear con eso… pero todavía me gustaría esperar para tener hijos…

-Lo sé… por ahora con Alexis es suficiente…- dijo Rick y suspiró.

-Rick… - dijo ella y se incorporó para mirarlo- ¿qué hay de ti?

-Yo moriría por tener una mini detective Beckett…

-Y un mini Castlecito…- dijo ella y sonrió- buenas noches, Rick…

-Buenas noches, amor…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

Kate se durmió con una sonrisa. Sabía que era demasiado joven como para plantearse ese tema, pero sabía lo que quería y si su relación con Rick continuaba, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a pensarlo…

* * *

**Espero que les siga gustando! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

Kate se despertó y sonrió. Alexis dormía a su lado, tranquilamente. Rick se había despertado y la miraba sonriente.

-Buenos días…- murmuró y señaló a la niña.

-No sé en qué momento vino… - dijo él y se rascó la cabeza.

-Es muy silenciosa… tendremos que tener más cuidado…- dijo y alzó la ceja.

-Es cierto…- dijo él.

-Prepararé el desayuno…- dijo Kate y cuando iba a levantarse, él la detuvo.

-Déjame a mí… me gusta atender a las mujeres de mi vida…- dijo y sonrió.

Kate se desperezó lentamente, cuidando no molestar a Alexis que seguía durmiendo plácidamente a su lado. Se preguntó cómo hubiese sido conocerla antes, cuando era más pequeña. Kate sonrió al imaginarse a la pequeña aprendiendo a hablar o a caminar…

Y se dio cuenta de que además del amor que ella sentía por Rick, Alexis también se había adueñado de su corazón sin proponérselo… y eso la hacía muy feliz.

Kate acarició su cabello suavemente y Alexis abrió los ojos y sonrió.

-Buenos días…- dijo y bostezó.

-¿Dormiste bien?- preguntó Kate.

-Bien… los llamé a la noche porque tuve pesadillas y como no me oían bajé… y…

-Está bien… te entiendo…- dijo Kate y besó su frente con cariño.

-Buenos días…- dijo Rick con una bandeja en la mano, repleta de cosas para que desayunaran.

-Buenos días, papi…- dijo Alexis y se sentó en la cama.

Entre sonrisas, desayunaron los tres juntos y Rick se hizo el payaso para divertirlas.

Cuando estaban terminando, Rick escuchó su teléfono.

-Castle…- contestó y Kate continuó hablando bajo con Alexis- ¿Cómo estás? Si… ¿Alexis?... Bien… espera un momento…

Alexis y Kate miraron cuando le extendió el teléfono a la niña.

-Es tu madre… quiere hablar contigo…- dijo algo incómodo e insistió cuando Alexis negó con su cabeza, no tenía intenciones de hablar con ella.

-Mami…- dijo Alexis con alegría algo exagerada- estoy bien… no, no… la abuela no está… estamos con Kate, los tres juntos… ¿cómo qué Kate?, la novia de papi… sí, dormí con ellos… no, no está mal, mami… ya sé… sí, es muy buena y muy joven… yo también te quiero… adiós…

Kate y Rick se miraron con nerviosismo. En pocos minutos, Alexis le había dado a su madre toda la información importante. Kate se tensó, y Rick se imaginó que las cosas no quedarían ahí…

* * *

Kate llevó a Alexis al colegio antes de ir a trabajar, y Rick aprovechó para llevar unos manuscritos a su editor para que le diera su opinión.

Alexis se regodeó con Kate en la entrada del colegio y ella sonrió divertida, cuando la vio entrar sonriente y cuchicheando con sus amigas.

-Nos vemos luego, hermosa…- le dijo Kate y besó su mejilla antes de irse.

Alexis sonrió y Kate esperó a que entrara…

Le envió un mensaje a Rick para dejarlo tranquilo y se dirigió a trabajar. Como era de esperarse, un caso la estaba esperando y él se reunió con ella un rato más tarde en la escena.

Lanie los observaba de cerca, sabiendo que algo sucedía, pero Kate no había querido ahondar en los detalles, para no comprometer su carrera…

-¿Cómo te fue con tu editor?- le preguntó Kate con interés.

-Muy bien… solo me ha hecho algunas correcciones y con lo que le entregué, si le gusta, no creo que falte mucho para el final del libro…

-Mmm… casi no puedo esperar a leerlo…- dijo y sonrió con nerviosismo.

-¿Es el libro que has escrito sobre ella?- intervino Lanie con curiosidad.

-Sí… - dijo Rick y sonrió.

-A mí también me encantará leerlo… no todos los días una amiga es musa de un escritor famoso…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Kate que se sonrojó y Rick estuvo a punto de abrazarla ahí mismo.

-Y sí… eso tiene su mérito…- dijo Rick satisfecho.

-Dime… ¿cómo se te ocurrió escribir sobre ella?

-Nos conocimos en una firma de libros, ella me contó que era policía y…

-Sé esa historia…- dijo Lanie y Kate sonrió.

-Bueno… no es necesario que te explique lo inteligente y hermosa que es… - dijo Rick y Kate lo codeó con incomodidad- la realidad es que fue como un golpe en la cara… no pude dejar de imaginarme cómo sería su trabajo… y la forma en que ella se enfrentaría a los distintos retos en su carrera y en su vida… y aquí me tienes, totalmente perdido en mi inspiración…

-Enamorado…- dijo Lanie por lo bajo y a una mirada asesina de Kate, acompañó un asentimiento casi imperceptible de él.

Lanie sonrió y continuó trabajando. Estaba feliz por su amiga…

* * *

El caso no fue largo y por suerte para ellos, llegaron rápidamente a encontrar al culpable de la muerte de un anciano en un callejón. Con tristeza pero satisfechos de haber cumplido su deber, salieron del trabajo y Rick la invitó a Kate a su casa a cenar. No quiso decirle nada, pero tenía la secreta esperanza de que ella volviera a quedarse con ellos… y quizás, que no se fuera nunca más…

Pero tenía miedo de asustarla si le presentaba todo eso que sentía por ella de golpe, porque aunque había sido intenso, se conocían hacía muy poco…

Al llegar, Alexis fue a su encuentro y luego de abrazar y besar a su padre, fue a abrazar a Kate, que la levantó en sus brazos y le dio un sonoro beso.

-Richard Castle…- sonó una voz femenina proveniente del living y Rick sintió que se le congelaba la sangre.

Meredith avanzó caminando a lo top model hasta que los encontró. Alzó la ceja y miró a Kate de arriba hacia abajo.

Kate estaba sorprendida, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

-Meredith…- dijo él cuando encontró la voz- ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Bueno… desde que hablé con Alexis esta mañana, me dieron ganas de venir a visitarlos…- dijo y volvió su mirada otra vez hacia Kate- tú debes ser Kate… la nueva novia policía de Rick… encantada…- dijo y le extendió la mano.

-Es un placer…- dijo Kate y sintió que Meredith la traspasaba con la mirada.

-¿Viste que linda es, mami?- dijo Alexis sonriendo- y cuenta unas historias fantásticas…- agregó y cuando Kate le acarició la cabeza con ternura, el gesto de Meredith se endureció…

* * *

**Se complicó un poco el tema! Espero que lo sigan disfrutando! Nos vemos!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

Kate bajó la vista y trató de concentrarse en el dibujo que estaba pintando con Alexis, la niña, a pesar de su inteligencia, no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Rick y Meredith intercambiaban opiniones en un volumen un poco elevado… o por lo menos, si, era así, estaba tan acostumbrada que no lo registraba…

Mientras tanto, Rick trataba de convencer a Meredith de que no era correcto lo que pensaba.

-Escucha, Meredith… yo se que quizás no te gusta encontrarte otra mujer cumpliendo, de alguna forma el rol de madre que te pertenece… pero créeme… mi intención no es que tú no veas a Alexis… ni nada que se le parezca… nosotros nos manejamos bien… tú te dedicas a tu carrera, yo a la mía, que me da posibilidad de hacerme cargo de la niña y todos felices…

-¿Eso incluye a la extraña que duerme con mi hija?

-Kate no es una extraña… es una muy buena mujer, que tuvo una excelente relación con nuestra hija desde el principio y la verdad es que no es una pareja ocasional, sino una relación realmente importante…

-Oh, por favor, Rick… ¿cuántos años tiene? ¿15? ¿No te das cuenta de que está detrás de tu dinero?

-Puede que sea joven, es cierto… pero eso no quita que trate muy bien a nuestra hija y creo que más allá de todo, tú no tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada…

-Tú sabes que no es bueno para la niña verte con una mujer aquí, prácticamente instalada en tu casa…

-¿Cuál es la parte de "Kate es mi pareja" que no entiendes? Yo no pretendo que ella la llame mamá…

-Eso sería lo último…- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza con desagrado.

-Me refiero a que su madre serás siempre tú… pero eso no quita que Alexis tenga una buena relación con ella que es la novia de su padre… es todo, no pienso discutir más…

-Bien… entonces quiero llevármela a París unos días… necesito reencontrarme con ella…

-En las próximas vacaciones, no habrá problemas…

-Ahora, Rick…

-Olvídalo, no te permitiré llevártela, ella va a la escuela, por si no te acuerdas…

-Bah… la escuela… podemos inventar algo…

-No se trata de la asistencia, Meredith… se trata de enseñarle lo que es correcto y lo que no… la escuela es una responsabilidad…

-Preguntémosle a ella entonces…

-¿Te diste cuenta de que tiene solo siete años?

-Es muy inteligente… ¡Alexis!- dijo y esperó a que la niña se acercara y le dedicó una sonrisa gélida a Kate, que la siguió con cautela.

-¿Ya terminaron de hablar?- dijo la niña con los ojos llenos de curiosidad.

-¿Te gustaría hacer un viaje con mami?- le dijo Meredith con una sonrisa.

-¿Un viaje? ¿Adónde?- dijo Alexis y Rick miró a Kate con un gesto de desaprobación.

-París… por supuesto…- dijo Meredith.

-¿Podemos llevar a papá y Kate?

-No, querida…- dijo y rió casi histéricamente- eres tierna… pero esto es solo un viaje entre mamá y tú… ¿qué me dices?

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo…- dijo Meredith y alzó las cejas incitándola.

-Pero ahora tengo clases…-dijo y Rick suspiró aliviado.

-Podemos hablar con tus maestros… no te atrasarás será solo una semana, diez días como máximo…- dijo Meredith despreocupada.

-¿Papá qué dice?-dijo Alexis y miró a Rick.

-Papá dice…- empezó Meredith.

-Papi dice que si tú quieres, puedes ir… y yo estaré feliz…

-Pero ¿y la escuela?

-Eres inteligente…- dijo Rick- no te atrasarás mucho…

-Entonces sí… me gustaría ir…- dijo Alexis.

-Bien, entonces ve a empacar… nos iremos en una hora…- dijo Meredith.

Rick tomó a Alexis de la mano y la llevó a su habitación para ayudarla. Kate se quedó sin hablar, pensativa…

-Así que… tú y Rick…- dijo Meredith.

-Sí… así es…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio.

-Y dime… solo por curiosidad… ¿cuántos años tienes?- le dijo con tono irónico.

-Los suficientes como para darme cuenta de que no debes estar incómoda con mi presencia… he aprendido a querer a Alexis estos días y me alegra llevarme bien con ella… pero créeme… me alegra mucho que puedas darle lo que está necesitando de ti…

-¿Tú que sabes lo que ella necesita?

-No tuve que indagar mucho… ella misma me dijo que se sentía sola, a veces, porque tú estabas ocupada y no se veían…

-Escucha…- dijo Meredith envalentonada.

-No, escúchame tú… yo no deseo competir contigo… honestamente me creo lo suficientemente ubicada como para saber que puedo querer mucho a Alexis, pero su madre eres tú…

-¿Competir?

-A no ser que quieras volver con Rick… y ahí sí… créeme, no te sería nada fácil…

-¿Rick? ¿Hablas en serio? Te lo regalo… - dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Por qué la incomodidad, entonces? ¿Acaso pretendías que Rick se quedara solo toda la vida para criar a la niña?

-Kate… querida… no entiendes nada… y estoy demasiado ocupada como para explicártelo… no importa… lo único que espero es que no le quites todo el dinero a Ricky… porque estoy segura de que sería yo, quien tendría que soportarlo llorando…

-El dinero de Rick es lo que menos me importa…- dijo Kate y sonrió- pero tienes razón, yo también estoy demasiado ocupada como para explicártelo… igualmente, si necesitas algo… sólo déjamelo saber…

-Solo quiero paz… - dijo Meredith aunque su gesto denotaba lo contrario.

-Qué coincidencia, yo también…- dijo Kate y sonrió- ¿quieres un café?- le preguntó.

-Cuando Rick y Alexis bajaron las escaleras un rato más tarde con todo listo, las vieron a las dos sentadas tomando café, aunque no muy sonrientes, por lo menos en paz…

-¿Chocolate?- le dijo a su hija y sonrieron ambos.

Charlaron un rato todos juntos y luego, Meredith le pidió a Alexis que se despidiera…

-Te voy a extrañar, papi…-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza y Rick hizo un esfuerzo supremo para no llorar.

-Yo también… pero ya verás que te divertirás mucho… y además puedes llamarme…

-Sí… te llamaré todos los días… prometido…- dijo y sonrió.

Alexis se separó de Rick y se arrojó en los brazos de Kate, que la abrazó con ternura.

-Disfruta el viaje, princesa…- dijo Kate sonriendo un poco emocionada.

-Cuida a mi papi… y haga lo que haga, perdónalo… no quiero que no estés cuando regrese…- dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Prometido…- dijo Kate y levantó la mano para reforzar la promesa.

-Voy a extrañarte, Kate…- dijo finalmente Alexis.

-Yo también… pero debes aprovechar para estar con tu mami y conocer lugares lindos…- dijo Kate y acarició su cabello.

-Adiós…- dijo Alexis con la mano y antes de irse, gritó- saludos a la abuela…

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, Rick suspiró y abrazó a Kate con fuerza.

-A veces tengo miedo de no volver a verla…- dijo Rick con sinceridad y Kate acarició su cara, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eso no pasará… piensa que Alexis necesita tiempo con su madre… y también debes estar seguro de que Meredith no querrá hacerse cargo de ella todo el tiempo… se le pasarán los celos y la traerá de vuelta…

-Espero que sí…- dijo y hundió la cara en el hombro de Kate, que lo acarició comprendiéndolo…

Un rato más tarde se fueron a dormir y Rick se acurrucó en los brazos de ella, que lo protegió de sus malos pensamientos hasta que se quedó dormido…

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? No fue un capítulo tan romántico, pero creo que fue necesario! Ya salió Meredith de escena! Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Kate miró a Rick desde lejos y le tuvo algo de lástima, a pesar de que él se afanara en esconderlo, extrañaba a Alexis como loco.

Hacía días que iba a trabajar como un autómata, la ayudaba lo necesario y luego, tenían largos silencios en su casa, y dormían abrazados.

A esa altura, Kate se sentía casi la madre de Rick… la intimidad de ambos había pasado a otro plano.

-Escucha…- dijo y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento- si estás cansado, ¿por qué no te vas a casa?

-Estoy bien…- dijo por lo bajo, mirando hacia todos lados para que nadie los escuchara.

-No… no estás bien… - dijo ella manteniendo el tono bajo.

-Hago lo que puedo…- insistió Rick.

-Ven aquí…- dijo y lo hizo seguirla hasta la sala de descanso.

Al entrar él se mantuvo ocupado observando una cartelera. Ella tosió con incomodidad y se puso a preparar café para ambos.

-Rick… no soporto verte así… dime qué puedo hacer, en qué puedo ayudarte…

-Es solo que… la extraño, Kate…

-Yo también la extraño, Rick… yo sabía que tenía sentimientos profundos por ella, pero recién lo comprendí cuando se fue…

-Meredith no atiende el teléfono…

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Hace casi una semana… la última vez que hablamos fue cuando me avisó que habían llegado…

-¿Le dejaste algún mensaje?

-Miles…

-Ya te contestará… lamentablemente, Meredith debe estar castigándote por estar conmigo… pero ya se le pasará, Rick… yo no la conozco mucho, pero viendo lo poco que se ocupa de Alexis, se perfectamente que la niña terminará molestándole y la traerá de vuelta…

-Espero que lo haga, y pronto… estoy empezando a preocuparme…

-¿Qué tal si nos tomamos la tarde libre? Podríamos hacer algo juntos y distraernos un poco…

-¿Y el trabajo?

-Los chicos podrán manejar las cosas sin nosotros… además, ahora solo me importas tú…- le dijo y sonrió.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, caminaban por Central Park con los dedos entrelazados.

-No quiero parecerte un tonto… no estoy acostumbrado a no saber de mi hija por tanto tiempo…

-No me pareces un tonto, me encanta que te preocupes por Alexis… sería una necedad no admitir que tienes razón… pero necesito que te enfoques en relajarte un poco y esperar, no es mucho lo que puedes hacer…

-Es cierto… te pido disculpas, Kate… sé que he sido una carga estos días… lo siento…

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas… yo quiero estar a tu lado y apoyarte en todo… pero siento que de alguna manera tengo que ayudarte a salir adelante…

-Gracias…- dijo él y se detuvo, tomándola de las manos y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-Quiero que estés bien…- dijo en voz baja, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también… te juro que sí…- dijo él- hagamos algo… ¿quieres ir al cine?

-¿Al cine? Sí… me parece bien…

Pero cuando estaban haciendo la fila para obtener las entradas, Rick se dio cuenta de que si Alexis lo llamaba, no podría atender el teléfono y entonces, decidieron ir a la casa de ella, y pasar la tarde descansando…

¿Quieres que te prepare un baño con sales y espuma?- dijo Kate cuando se sentaron en el sillón y él la tomó en sus brazos, necesitaba sentirla cerca- puedo asegurarte que cada vez que me siento cansada y nerviosa, un baño así me relaja muchísimo…

-Bien… sí, creo que me gustaría…

-Te lo prepararé…- dijo y besó sus labios brevemente, antes de ponerse de pie.

Kate se dirigió al baño y preparó la tina con sus sales favoritas y le añadió también un poco de solución para hacer espuma…

Rick llegó por detrás de ella y la abrazó, acariciándola lánguidamente. Kate cerró los ojos, extrañaba ese tipo de contacto de entre ambos, pero decidió que estaba bien respetar los tiempos de él…

Rick comenzó a desvestirse y luego se sumergió en la tina y suspiró. Kate lo miró sonriente y le guiñó un ojo.

-Estaré en el living si me necesitas…- le dijo y él la miró con un gesto de tristeza, pero quería relajarse.

Kate se sumergió en el sofá y comenzó a hojear una de sus revistas. Era raro que tuviese tiempo de hacerlo y se enfrascó un poco en la lectura.

El sonido del celular de Rick la sobresaltó y cuando vio el identificador, atendió sin pensarlo.

-¿Alexis?- dijo y sonrió cuando escuchó la voz de la pequeña del otro lado.

-¡Kate!- dijo Alexis- ¿cómo estás? Tuvimos problemas, a mami se le perdió el celular mientras paseábamos por la ciudad y recién hoy pudimos encontrarlo…

-No te preocupes, princesa… te voy a pasar con tu papi que estaba un poco preocupado y te extrañaba…- dijo mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Cuando Rick la vio entrar hablando por teléfono, la miró con incertidumbre. Kate le entregó el teléfono y cuando él contestó, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

Kate se enfocó en sus gestos, apenas puedo oír algo de lo que Rick dijo, y no le importaba, solo necesitaba verlo mejor, y ahora seguramente estaría más relajado.

-No… no te preocupes, Alexis… sí… por supuesto que puedes llamarme cuando desees… está bien… te adoro, hija… nos vemos pronto…- dijo y cortó la comunicación.

Cuando Rick le alcanzó el teléfono a Kate, la miró con emoción. Kate sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó para besar su frente.

-Ella está bien…- dijo Rick- habían extraviado el teléfono… por eso no llamaba…

-Ya pasó… - dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Volverán en un par de días…

-Bien…- dijo Kate- ¿quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

-Mmm… creo que tengo otra clase de apetito…- dijo y la miró con intensidad.

-¿Acaso la llamada lo desinhibió, señor Castle?

-Quizás…- dijo Rick y la llamó con el dedo índice.

Kate se inclinó sobre la tina y lo miró con deseo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-¿Qué me ofreces?

-Sacarme toda la ropa y sumergirme contigo en la tina…- le dijo en tono bajo y sexy- o quizás sacarte de ahí y torturarte hasta que me pidas por favor que tenga compasión…

-¿Te refieres a torturarme… torturarme?- le preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Me refiero a todo lo que podría hacerte sin que tú pudieras casi tocarme…- le dijo ella.

-Hagámoslo en ese orden…- dijo él y alzó la ceja, seductor.

-¿Quieres un strip- tease?- le dijo ella divertida.

-Por favor…- dijo él y colocó ambas manos en el borde de la tina y apoyó su mentón sobre ellas para mirarla de cerca.

Kate sonrió y giró para mirarlo sobre su hombro mientras se movía sensualmente y desabotonaba su camisa…

* * *

**Perdón por todos los mensajes que no contesté, si les contara todo lo que estoy haciendo estos días, no entenderían cuando es que me siento a escribir! Gracias por seguirla!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

Kate se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su hombro para darle ánimo.

-Ya llevan más de dos horas de retraso, Kate… ¿por qué tiene que ser tan complicado todo?

-Debes calmarte un poco, Rick… seguramente el avión se retrasó, Meredith dijo que había contratado un taxi y que estarían aquí en seguida…

-Lo sé, pero sabes cuánto he extrañado a Alexis estos días… cada minuto que pasa es peor…

-Rick… yo también la extrañé… pero debes tener paciencia…

-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo…- dijo mirándola de costado y sonriendo.

-¿Adónde más podría estar?

-No lo sé… en algún lado en el que te ofrecieran una cita más romántica que estar aquí esperando a una niña de 8 años…

-Yo quiero estar aquí, Rick… a tu lado, y quiero esperar a Alexis… ustedes se han convertido en una parte importante de mi vida…- dijo ella y bajó la vista con timidez, era raro que ella se abriera tanto ante él.

-Kate…- dijo él y cuando elegía las palabras para seguir hablando, escucharon la puerta- hablaremos de esto después… - dijo y besó sus labios con ternura antes de levantarse para abrir la puerta.

Cuando Rick abrió la puerta se encontró con Alexis que se arrojó en sus brazos, dejando todo lo que llevaba en la mano, tirado en el suelo.

-¡Papi!- dijo la niña entre riendo y llorando.

-Alexis…- dijo Rick y la apretó en sus brazos.

-Te extrañé…- dijo la niña sin quitar la cabeza del hombro de su padre.

-Yo también, no te imaginas cuanto…- dijo él- ¿y tu madre?

-Ah… ella estaba… apurada… me dejó aquí arriba y tuvo que irse… dice que te llamará…- dijo y revoleó los ojos, cosa que hizo reír a Kate que se había quedado a prudente distancia.

-No importa… ya estás aquí…- dijo Rick y la dejó en el suelo.

-¡Kate!- dijo Alexis y corrió a abrazarla.

-Princesa…- dijo Kate cuando la niña se colgó de su cuello y besó su mejilla- te extrañé mucho…

-Yo también, Kate…- dijo Alexis y la miró sonriente.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste?

-Bien… muy bien…- dijo la niña y los miró a ambos- te traje algo…- agregó con aire misterioso y alzó la ceja a lo Castle- lo compré cuando mami no me veía…

-¿Tú sola?- preguntó Kate y miró a Rick con nerviosismo.

-Mami entró a comprar ropa y yo aproveché y te compré esto… espero que te guste, Kate…- dijo y le extendió un pequeño paquete.

Kate lo abrió sonriente y abrió la boca cuando encontró unos aros diminutos con una piedrita color púrpura…

-Son hermosos, Alexis… gracias por acordarte de mí…- dijo con emoción Kate.

-¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti?- dijo Alexis y le guiñó el ojo a su padre.

-Dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?- dijo Rick y sonrió.

-Vamos al parque…- dijo Alexis y Kate sonrió.

Se abrigaron un poco y salieron al parque, Alexis tomó de la mano a Kate y Rick se puso del otro lado, tomándola de los hombros a Kate para caminar abrazado a ella.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Alexis se fue a jugar con unas amigas de la escuela que estaban allí y Rick y Kate se sentaron en un banco a observarla.

-¿Estás más tranquilo?

-Sí… gracias…

-Bien… yo estoy algo preocupada por el regalo que me trajo Alexis…

-¿Por qué? Tuvo un lindo gesto…

-Rick… lo hizo a escondidas de su madre… yo no quiero tener problemas con Meredith… ya bastante mala voluntad me tiene…

-Kate… yo no sé si este es el momento indicado para hablar de esto… pero lo que me dijiste cuando llegó Alexis me llegó al corazón…

-Rick…- dijo Kate nerviosa.

-En serio… y solo… solo quiero decirte que estoy comenzando a hacerme ilusiones… y espero que no te moleste y que para ti sea bueno…- ahora fue el tuno de Rick de bajar la vista algo tímido.

-Escucha… yo no sé lo que me está pasando… pero por primera vez en mi vida, siento que puedo hacerme cargo de una niña como Alexis y darle un ejemplo… y siento que no me imagino la vida si no estás ahí… es raro… quizás estemos pasando demasiado tiempo juntos…- dijo y arrugó la nariz.

-Quizás…- dijo él y sonrió. Kate tenía siempre esa forma de salir de situaciones complicadas.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedaron ahí sentados, sin hablar, cada uno pensando en lo suyo durante un rato largo. Alexis volvió corriendo y los hizo sonreir. Se había ensuciado toda la ropa pero estaba feliz.

Caminaron los tres juntos a la casa de Rick y Kate ayudó a Alexis a darse un baño.

Luego vino la cena y Kate intentó despedirse, para dejarlos solos.

-No, no… te quedas aquí y dormiremos los tres juntos…- dijo Alexis en forma autoritaria.

-Pero… ¿no deberían quedarse solos ustedes?- dijo Kate- quiero decir, estar juntos…

-Pero yo quiero que te quedes…- dijo Alexis y miró a Rick buscando ayuda.

Rick no pudo evitar sonreír y asintió, dándole la razón a Alexis.

-Bien… me quedo entonces…

-¡Sí!- exclamó Alexis y se puso a saltar- ¿y me contarás un cuento?

-Un cuento… de acuerdo…- dijo Kate y acarició su cabello.

-Vamos…- dijo Alexis y Rick rió cuando Kate alzó la ceja, avasallada por la actitud de Alexis…

Se acostaron en la cama y mientras acariciaba su cabello, Kate le contó un cuento de hadas y Alexis se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Rick llegó se acostó al lado de ambas y sonrió cuando Kate, que había quedado en medio, se acomodó en sus brazos.

Rick intentó dormir pero no pudo. Tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza. Habían pasado cosas muy fuertes ese día.

Finalmente, había vuelto Alexis, sana y salva. Kate le había dicho cosas muy hermosas, que lo hacían pensar en planificar un futuro con ella y lo que más le impresionaba era ver como se desarrollaba la relación entre Alexis y Kate… Rick había supuesto que la niña volvería más calmada, seguramente por todo lo que su madre le habría dicho sobre Kate, sin embargo, Alexis había vuelto con el mismo ímpetu que antes…

Rick se tentó imaginándose lo que sería esto mismo que compartían, pero legal… ellos tres funcionando como familia, para siempre, sin miedo a que en cualquier momento se termine.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su madurez, Kate era muy joven… y él no quería arruinarle la vida entregándole una responsabilidad tan grande como la crianza de un hijo, sobre todo si no era de ella…

Entre sueños, escuchó llorar a Alexis… pedir por su madre… y cuando pudo abrir los ojos, Kate la consolaba, apretándola entre sus brazos con ternura.

-Tranquila princesa… estoy aquí…- le decía ella…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Se está poniendo muy familiar esto? Escucho opiniones! Gracias por seguirlo!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

Kate se despertó con un beso de Rick en la frente. Delante de ella había una bandeja con tortitas decoradas y su café favorito. Parecía que padre e hija habían estado cocinando para ella…

-Mi madre ha venido a quedarse con Alexis para que podamos ir a trabajar…- le dijo sonriendo mientras Kate se frotaba los ojos.

-Bien… tendría que pasar por mi casa para cambiarme…- dijo ella.

-Hey, Kate…- dijo Rick y ella supo que diría algo importante.

-¿Sí?- sus ojos reflejaban todo el cariño y respeto que tenía por él.

-Gracias por cuidar a Alexis…- dijo simplemente.

-Tengo una relación especial con ella… no sé si quizás se trate de identificación… o qué… pero tu hija me ha llegado al corazón… igual que tú…- dijo y sonrió.

-Así de irresistibles somos los Castle…- dijo en tono de broma y ambos rieron.

Cuando Kate se vistió y salió de la habitación. Alexis se acercó a saludarla y Martha también lo hizo.

-He dormido con ellos…- le contaba Alexis a Martha.

-Tú sabes que eso no está demasiado bien, ¿verdad querida?- dijo Martha y le guiñó el ojo a Kate.

-Princesa… puedes hacerme el favor de pedirle a tu papi que se apure… llegaremos tarde y no me gustaría atrasarme con el trabajo…- dijo Kate y sonrió cuando la niña asintió y desapareció para hacer lo que ella le había pedido.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Rick?- preguntó Martha cuando se quedaron solas.

-Estamos muy bien…- dijo Kate algo sonrojada- la verdad es que a veces me siento algo rara, me parece que los conozco desde hace siglos…

-Kate…- dijo Martha e hizo una pausa- déjame hacerte una pregunta… ¿no eres demasiado joven para hacerte cargo de una niña?

-Martha… yo no tengo una relación platónica con Rick… nosotros somos una pareja… si me preguntas, no me lo hubiese imaginado hace un mes atrás… pero no sólo me enamoré de él… también siento un compromiso importante con Alexis… y no importa la edad…

-Bien… querida… yo no estoy en tu contra, no me malinterpretes… lo que sucede es que veo a Rick ilusionarse, veo a Alexis adorarte y tengo miedo de que sea demasiada presión para ti… es todo… yo también te tengo cariño… y me encantaría que estuvieras en la familia para siempre…

-¿Tú… tú crees que Rick tiene intenciones de… hacer planes a largo plazo?- preguntó Kate con algo de nerviosismo.

-Yo no creo… estoy segura… por eso es que estoy hablando contigo…- dijo Martha y sonrió.

-Pero… ¿él le ha dicho algo?

-Créeme… es mi hijo y lo conozco lo suficiente…

-Gracias por esta conversación, Martha… lo tendré en cuenta…- dijo y apretó su mano mientras bebía de un sorbo el jugo de naranja que su suegra le había servido.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Rick entrando con Alexis.

-Sí… vamos…- dijo Kate.

Alexis abrazó a su padre y luego a Kate.

-Nos vemos esta noche…- los despidió la niña.

-Bueno…- dijo Kate- en realidad, probablemente nos veamos mañana… hoy me quedaré a dormir en casa…

-Pero…

-Alexis, querida…- intervino Martha- deja que Kate haga lo que tiene que hacer…

-¿Te quedarás a dormir conmigo? Porque si Kate se va, entonces papi también se irá…- dijo y Kate miró a Rick.

-Bueno… no tiene por qué ser así…- dijo Rick algo incómodo.

-Pero… ¿no son novios?

-Sí… lo somos… pero no es necesario que durmamos juntos… cada uno tiene su casa…- dijo Rick.

-¿La vas a dejar sola?- preguntó la niña.

-Alexis… me parece que tú y yo tenemos que hablar un rato…- dijo y miró a Kate- ¿te enojas ni no te acompaño hoy, Kate?

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo a Alexis.

Kate besó a Martha y a Alexis y luego, abrazó con ternura a Rick y besó sus labios ante la mirada de la niña, que le sonrió a su abuela.

-Tú y yo tenemos que hablar…- dijo Rick y Martha se excusó diciendo que iría a desarmar la valija de Alexis.

-¿Estás enojado?- le preguntó cuando se quedaron solos.

-Por supuesto que no, amor… ¿cómo se te ocurre? Solamente quiero hablar contigo… quiero que las cosas estén claras y esta es la mejor manera… hablando…

-¿Sobre Kate?

-Sobre Kate…

-Bien… dime…

-Tú sabes que Kate y yo estamos juntos desde hace muy poco…

-Pero se quieren mucho…

-Sí… por supuesto…

-Yo también la quiero mucho… muchísimo…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… pero tú estás queriendo cosas para las que todavía no es el momento…

-Yo quiero que se casen y que ella sea mi mamá…

-Alexis… tú ya tienes una mamá…

-Pero ella no me quiere… tú lo sabes…

-Tu mamá te quiere mucho, hija… lo que pasa es que está ocupada…

-Bueno, no importa… yo quiero que Kate sea mi mamá…

-Si Kate y yo nos casáramos… lo cual todavía no es algo seguro… ella sería "como" una mamá para ti… pero eso es todo…

-Bien, cásense… entonces…- dijo Alexis.

-Alexis… hay cosas que todavía no entiendes…

-¿Tú la quieres?

-Sí…- dijo Rick dubitativo.

-Ella te quiere, papá… yo lo sé…

-Y también te quiere a ti… pero uno no decide casarse todos los días… tú tienes que entenderlo…

-¿Tú quieres casarte con ella?

-Alexis…

-Dime…

-Sí… me encantaría…

-Déjamelo a mí…- dijo Alexis.

-No, no… tú no hagas nada… solo dame un poco de tiempo...

-Está bien…- dijo la niña y suspiró con cansancio.

Cuando Rick se reunió con Kate un tiempo más tarde, ella lo vio venir algo nervioso y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para hablar un momento con él.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Rick cuando ella lo llevó a un costado.

-No, no… dime… quiero saber cómo te fue…

-Bueno… Alexis quiere que nos casemos para que puedas ser su mamá…

Kate abrió la boca y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, adoraba a Alexis y era muy fuerte escuchar eso…

-Rick…

-No, no… ya sé… yo le expliqué…

-Bien… pero te quiero decir que a mí no me molesta para nada que ella me vea como a una mamá… es decir… cuando su mamá no está, por supuesto…

-Gracias, Kate…

-Y con respecto a lo del casamiento…- dijo y él la interrumpió amablemente.

-No, no… no te preocupes por eso… de verdad, Kate…

-Hagamos algo… hablemos de eso esta noche…

-Bien…- dijo él y sonrió, más distendido.

-¿Es una cita?

-Es una cita…- dijo Rick y sintió que su corazón se aceleraba luego, cuando pensó en lo que ella podría querer hablar con él…

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les sigue gustando? Nos vemos en el próximo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Cuando Rick pasó a buscar a Kate a su casa, se sorprendió al verla con un vestido. No es que no le gustara, pero se había acostumbrado a la forma sencilla y casual que usaba para vestirse para el trabajo y se sintió algo deslumbrado…

-¿No te gusta?- le dijo ella luego de acercarse y besar sus labios a manera de saludo.

-Me encanta…- dijo él con los ojos centelleantes.

-Bien…

-¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar?

-Acabo de pedir comida…- dijo y alzó las cejas.

-Pero… ¿no te has cambiado para ir a cenar?- dijo sorprendido.

-No… me cambié para ti… y para sacarme de la cabeza el trabajo por un rato…- dijo y suspiró.

-Bien… gracias…- dijo él y entrelazó los dedos con ella, y se sentaron en el sillón.

Se quedaron en silencio un buen rato, ella con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él. Y cuando llegó la comida, se pusieron a comer casi sin hablar. Algo tensos.

-Creo que no fue una buena idea que te pusieras ese vestido…- dijo él y ella lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo único que he querido hacer desde que llegué es quitártelo…- dijo y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Puedes hacerlo más tarde… cuando hayamos terminado de comer… y de hablar…

-Bien…- dijo él y tragó saliva nervioso.

-Rick… yo quiero quitarte presión… sé lo que estás sintiendo, y créeme, para mí también todo es muy raro…

-Sí… bueno… en realidad, cada vez que veo la relación que tienes con Alexis… no puedo evitar pensar en que preferiría que fueras su madre… pero a la vez, Kate… estoy tan feliz de haber podido llegar hasta aquí contigo…

-¿Llegar hasta aquí? ¿De qué hablas Castle? ¿Me estás diciendo que nos vamos a separar?

-No, no… si por mí fuera…- dijo y se interrumpió.

-Si por ti fuera ¿qué?

-Nada…

-Rick… tú crees que porque tengo 24 años no soy consciente de mis actos… ¿verdad?

-No es eso…

-¿Entonces?

-Tú tienes toda la vida por delante y no se… quizás merezcas algo mejor que un hombre divorciado con una hija…

-¿Mejor que eso?- dijo y sonrió ella.

-Kate…

-Rick… yo estoy enamorada de ti… y tengo con tu hija una relación que nunca imaginé que podría tener…

-Pero…

-Pero nada… las cosas son así… y si tienes miedo…

-¿Miedo?

-Miedo de darte cuenta de que a pesar de todo, yo no voy a dejarte, Rick…

-Pero podrías cansarte…

-Tú también…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas.

-La forma en que tratas a Alexis…

-¿Te molesta?

-No… a ella se le iluminan los ojos cuando tú estás en casa…

-¿Entonces? Yo no voy a hacer nada para que ella se sienta mal, Rick… ¿acaso crees que lo que hago es para atraparte o algo así?

-No, no… por supuesto…

-Entonces… veamos… ¿qué quieres hacer para quitarte todas las dudas?- preguntó Kate y levantó la mano y acarició su cara.

-No lo sé… ¿qué sugieres?

-Yo creo que sería un buen momento para mudarnos juntos…- dijo y bajó la vista, sentía algo de timidez.

-¿Tú crees?- dijo Rick con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿No quieres?

-Sí… por supuesto que sí…- dijo él.

-¿Entonces?

-¿No te arrepentirás?

-No creo… es un paso lógico en una relación…

-Es cierto…

-¿Quieres que me mude con ustedes o no?

-¿Ahora?- preguntó nervioso.

-Mañana…- dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… mañana…- dijo él y sonrió, tomando su mano.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… me siento un tonto… realmente pensé que cuando llegara el momento, sería yo quien te pediría esto…

-Bueno… si crees que el momento no llegó…

-No es eso… pensé que no había llegado para ti… pero por lo visto me equivoqué… tú siempre me sorprendes…

-Me gusta sorprenderte…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio.

-A mí me gustas tú…- dijo él y tiró de su brazo hasta que ella se sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Mucho?- dijo y sonrió cuando él asintió- ¿y qué te gusta de mí?

-Me gusta esa maravillosa cabeza que tienes… tan práctica, tan inteligente… me gusta tu sonrisa… tus ojos cuando me miras… me gusta tu olor cuando recién te despiertas… me gusta tu disfraz de policía… porque debajo de todo eso se esconde una mujer increíble de la que solo se ve la superficie cuando estás trabajando…

-Son varias cosas…- dijo ella y lo besó con ternura.

-Por eso estoy algo shockeado con tu propuesta…

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber ella.

-Porque me parece que todo es un sueño y que me pondré triste en cuanto me despierte…

-No es un sueño… yo quiero estar contigo… quiero estar con ustedes…- dijo ella.

-Mmm… tienes una facilidad increíble para hacer que me derrita, detective…- dijo él y hundió su nariz en el cuello, aspirando su perfume.

-Y podríamos mantener este departamento por si necesitamos algo más de intimidad en algún momento…- dijo y alzó las cejas cuando él la miró.

-Esa es una muy buena idea…- dijo él y la empujó hacia atrás, recostándola sobre el sillón y colocándose sobre ella.

-Mmm…- dijo ella imitándolo- y tú tienes una facilidad increíble para que terminemos en la cama…- dijo y rió cuando él la miró con cara de inocente.

-Bien… si no quieres…- dijo y se levantó, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Yo no dije que no quisiera…- dijo divertida y se levantó, colocándose de pie, de espaldas a él- ¿me ayudas con el cierre?- le preguntó sabiendo que él tenía la mirada fija en cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Rick hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no deslizar sus manos hacia arriba, por debajo de la falda, que era bastante corta y sí tiró del cierre suavemente para bajarlo.

Kate dejó su espalda y hombros al descubierto y giró para hablarle por sobre sus hombros.

-¿Vienes a dormir? Mañana tengo mucho para hacer, tengo que empacar mis cosas para mudarme a la casa de mi novio…

Rick sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a su tono de voz y se levantó deslizando casualmente su mano por la piel de Kate, a la altura de la espalda baja.

La siguió sin decir nada y cuando llegaron a la habitación, Kate dejó caer su vestido y él abrió la boca, sintió que nunca se cansaría de mirarla.

Kate rodeó la cama y se acomodó bajo las mantas. El se quedó quieto un instante mirándola.

-¿Te quedarás ahí todo el tiempo?- le dijo en voz baja y sexy.

Rick sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse lentamente. Con Kate había aprendido a adorar sentir su mirada, observándolo, deseándolo…

Kate suspiró una vez que él se reunió con ella en la cama.

-Hey…- dijo Kate cuando se sumergió en sus brazos- todo estará bien… ¿te preocupa Alexis verdad?

-Sé que ella estará bien… espero que nosotros también…

-Confía un poco en mí, Rick… yo estoy segura de que todo será increíble ahora que nos decidimos…

-Tienes razón… no estoy acostumbrado a que las cosas sean tan fáciles…

-Yo tampoco…- dijo ella y sonrió, colocándose sobre él, rozándolo a propósito- y ahora olvidemos todo… dediquémonos a nosotros…- le dijo antes de besarlo intensamente…

* * *

**Esto sigue por ahora... les parece? gracias por leer como SIEMPRE!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

Cuando Alexis llegó de la escuela al día siguiente, se encontró a Rick y Kate esperándola en su casa.

-Hey…- dijo la niña abrazándolos con ternura- pensé que estaban trabajando…

-Salimos más temprano…- dijo Kate acariciando su cabello.

-Y te estábamos esperando…- dijo Rick y la niña sonrió complacida.

-Queríamos hablar contigo…- dijo Kate.

-¿Pasó algo?- quiso saber Alexis.

-Nada malo…- dijo Rick y la sentó sobre sus rodillas- solo queríamos contarte algo que nos está pasando y nos gustaría compartir contigo…

-¿Qué les está pasando?

-Kate y yo nos dimos cuenta de que no queremos estar más tiempo separados…

-Pero… si están juntos…

-Princesa… tú lo dijiste el otro día… somos novios, pero cada uno tiene su casa…

-Y entonces, como yo extraño mucho a Kate y ella me extraña a mí y también a ti… decidimos que sería bueno que ella se mudara aquí con nosotros…

-¿Se van a casar?- preguntó Alexis con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No… no…- dijo Kate y sonrió, acariciando la cara de la niña.

-Todavía no hemos pensado en eso… - aclaró Rick- pero queríamos saber tu opinión… ¿te gustaría que Kate venga a vivir con nosotros?

-¡Sí!- dijo Alexis y se arrojó a los brazos de Kate que sonrió.

-Bien…- dijo Rick- ¿por qué no ayudas a Kate con su ropa mientras yo preparo algo de comer?

-Vamos…- dijo Alexis y se fueron a la habitación de Rick.

Rick sonrió feliz y se puso a preparar la cena. Martha llegó y él le comentó lo que habían decidido.

-Me alegro por los tres… Alexis necesita una figura materna… y aunque Kate sea muy joven… creo que es la indicada…

-Sí…- dijo Rick sonriente.

-¿Dónde está?

-Con Alexis en el cuarto… acomodando su ropa…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Alexis ayudaba a Kate a acomodar sus cosas. Rick le había hecho bastante espacio en su vestidor y Kate miraba divertida a la niña probándose su ropa.

-Cuando yo sea grande y no uses más estos zapatos, ¿me los regalarás?- preguntó mirando un par de sandalias de taco altísimo que eran sus favoritas.

-Tienes buen gusto, Alexis… si me pides permiso, puedes usarlas cuando quieras… solo avísame…

-Pero no para salir a la calle…

-Princesa, podrías caerte y lastimarte… cuando crezcas un poco, yo te enseñaré como caminar con tacos altos y serás una mujer increíble…- dijo y besó su mejilla.

-Mi mamá nunca haría eso…- dijo Alexis con rabia.

-No importa… yo te enseñaré…- dijo Kate y le guiñó el ojo.

-Siguieron ordenando hasta que unos golpecitos en la puerta las distrajeron.

-¿Puedo pasar?- dijo Martha sonriente.

-Sí, por supuesto…- dijo Kate y Alexis corrió a abrazar a su abuela con las sandalias puestas.

-Querida, ¿cuándo has crecido tanto?- dijo Martha bromeando y Kate sonrió.

-Kate me las prestó… ella me enseñará a caminar con tacos cuando sea más grande…

-Pero mira que suerte que tienes…- dijo Martha y miró a Kate- solo quería decirte, aunque sé que ya lo imaginas, que estoy feliz por ti y Rick…

-Gracias Martha… yo también estoy feliz…

-Me lo imagino…- dijo Martha y besó su mejilla.

-Tengo hambre, Kate…- dijo Alexis y Kate la miró.

-Ven… vamos a ver cuánto falta para la cena…- dijo y Alexis la tomó de la mano.

Se reunieron todos alrededor de la mesa, las mujeres ayudaron a poner las cosas en orden y Rick sirvió la comida.

Alexis quiso sentarse al lado de Kate y Rick se sentó en la cabecera. Martha levantó su copa y propuso un brindis.

-Por Kate, esta hermosa mujer que nos alegró la vida a todos- dijo y Kate sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

-Gracias Martha… en verdad me hace muy feliz poder estar con ustedes y que nuestra relación sea tan linda…- dijo Kate y luego le guiñó el ojo a Alexis que le intentó guiñar el ojo también y todos rieron.

Kate giró la cabeza y miró a Rick, que solo continuó con la copa en alto, como si le fuese difícil hablar…

-Para ser alguien que se gana la vida con las palabras, es raro verte sin poder hablar…- dijo Martha y Kate sintió que temblaba un poco.

-Estoy muy feliz…- pudo decir Rick y Kate sonrió.

El clima se amenizó un poco cuando Alexis comenzó a contar las travesuras de sus compañeros, porque ella "nunca" se portaba mal y luego le contó a Rick que Kate le había prometido enseñarle a usar los zapatos con taco alto.

-Tú no usarás de esos…- le advirtió Rick y Kate sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Acaso eres de la época en que los hombres arrastraban a sus mujeres por el pelo?- le dijo Kate y Martha asintió.

-Querida… no sé a quién sale tan machista… estuvo rodeado de mujeres toda su vida…- dijo Martha y Kate sonrió.

-No es que sea machista… es que cuando Alexis use tacos altos, todos los muchachos se fijarán en ella y se me hará imposible retenerla…- protestó Rick.

-Yo uso tacos altos y no me andan persiguiendo por la calle…- dijo Kate a la defensiva.

-¿Acaso no te mencioné por qué me enamoré de ti?- dijo Rick con rapidez y todos rieron.

-Estoy segura de que los tacos altos le quedan increíbles, pero no te has enamorado de ella por eso… sino por su forma de ser…- dijo Martha.

-Kate es muy linda y es buena… y es como los superhéroes… una policía que atrapa a los malos y los pone en la cárcel…- dijo Alexis en tono categórico.

-Así no se puede… si a la primera discusión todas me hacen frente, esto será un infierno…- protestó Rick y todas rieron.

Siguieron bromeando el resto de la cena y cuando llegó el momento de acostarse, Kate acompañó a Alexis a su cuarto. La niña se preparó para dormir y Kate se dispuso a contarle un cuento.

-Hoy mejor no me cuentes un cuento…- dijo y sonrió.

-¿Ah, no?- le preguntó Kate.

-Prefiero que hablemos cosas de mujeres…- dijo casi en secreto.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- le preguntó Kate algo sorprendida.

-Mi papá se quiere casar contigo…

-Bien…- dijo Kate y tragó saliva incómoda- esa es una linda noticia…

-No le digas que yo te dije…- dijo Alexis y apoyó su dedo índice sobre su boca, indicándole que no debía decir nada.

-No se lo diré…

-Pero aceptarás…- fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

-Supongo que sí…

-Tú también estás enamorada de él…

-¿No se me nota?- le dijo y sonrió.

-A él se le nota más…- dijo Alexis y se tapó la boca con la mano, sentía que lo estaba traicionando, pero no le importaba demasiado.

-Pues sí… estoy muy enamorada de él… - dijo y sintió que se sonrojaba.

-Es muy lindo mi papá…- dijo Alexis y Kate asintió.

-Muy lindo…- repitió y la hizo acostar y la arropó con cariño. Le dio un beso en la frente y le deseó buenas noches.

-Tu padre vendrá a darte un beso en un rato… descansa princesa…- le dijo antes de irse.

Kate caminó en puntas de pie y se encontró con Rick que estaba por ahí cerca, esperándola…

Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la apretó fuerte. Luego de un momento, la miró a los ojos y ambos sonrieron.

-Eres una de las cosas más importantes que me han pasado en la vida… y no son muchas…- dijo Rick y Kate cerró un momento los ojos, asimilando lo que él le decía.

-Tú también para mi…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio y luego lo besó- Alexis te espera…

-Sí… ahora voy…

-¿Te espero en la ducha?- le dijo seduciéndolo con la mirada.

-No tardo nada…- le dijo él y la observó irse, caminando de esa forma que a él lo cautivaba cada día más…

* * *

**Esta historia está cada vez más familiar ¿les sigue gustando? Gracias por leerla!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Rick abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando sus sentidos se inundaron del exquisito aroma del desayuno. Palpó a su lado, extrañando a Kate, pero supo de antemano que ella era la que estaba cocinando…

Suspiró con placidez. Las cosas no podrían ser mejores ahora que estaban juntos… y ahora que habían tomado la decisión de avanzar en su relación…

Se desperezó y tomó la decisión de levantarse. Caminó hacia la cocina frotándose los ojos y se encontró a Kate atareada cocinando una gran cantidad de platos.

Martha intentaba hablar con ella, pero estaba sorprendida con la producción y Rick no pudo evitar sonreír. No era fácil sorprender a su madre…

-Buenos días madre…- dijo Rick cuando pasó a su lado y rodeó la mesa, se acercó a Kate y la abrazó por detrás, besando su cuello con suavidad.

-Buenos días…-dijo Martha- estaba pensando, querido… si ustedes llegasen a separarse, cosa que sería un profunda estupidez…- dijo cuando ambos la miraron con terror- yo voto porque seas tú quien deje la casa…

Rick y Kate estallaron en carcajadas y luego Rick le dedicó una de sus miradas a Martha, que rio divertida con ellos…

Rick se inclinó sobre uno de los platos y robó un trozo de tocino.

-Hey…- protestó Kate- espera a que termine, así comerán todos… ¿por qué no despiertas a Alexis?

-Mmmm… dejémosla dormir un poco más, después de todo hoy es sábado.

-Se enojará si no la llamamos para desayunar con nosotros…- dijo Kate y sonrió cuando Rick la hizo girar y la miró a los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo es que la conoces tanto?

-No lo sé… simplemente le presto atención…- dijo y se ruborizó Kate.

-¡Hey! ¿Empezaron a desayunar sin mi?- dijo Alexis con vocecita de dormida y Rick abrió la boca.

-No, todavía no, princesa…- dijo y le hizo una mueca a Rick- siéntate aquí… el único desesperado es tu padre, que no puede aguantar el hambre y roba la comida…- dijo y las tres mujeres rieron.

-¿Puede uno reprimir el deseo de probar estas exquisiteces?- dijo él con cara de inocente.

Alexis se sentó en una de las banquetas altas y recibió el plato que Kate le entregaba con unas tortitas y algo de fruta.

-¿Hiciste mis tortitas?- preguntó Alexis sonriente.

-Recordé como hacerlas…- dijo Kate orgullosa.

-Gracias…- dijo Alexis y se estiró para tomar la crema batida.

-Un momento- dijo Rick y abrió el tubo y se llenó la boca con crema.

-¡Uy no… qué asco! ¡Papá!- dijo Alexis con la sensación de asco reflejada en su cara.

-¡Rick!- dijo también Kate- pareces un niño pequeño… ¿qué te ocurre?

-Nada… estoy feliz…- dijo y la acercó a su cuerpo, estrechándola y Alexis los miró sonriente y ensayó un guiño con su abuela.

Más tarde, Rick se dedicó a escribir mientras Alexis y Kate hacían la tarea y Martha salía a hacer unas compras.

Kate y Alexis prepararon el almuerzo y luego la niña les pidió ir al parque. Rick aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazar a Kate cuando iban caminando por la calle y Alexis se mantuvo cerca.

Se sentaron en un banco a mirarla mientras ella jugaba con una amiga que casualmente también había ido.

-Hey…- dijo Rick mientras la besaba con ternura en la mejilla- ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar con tu padre y contarle lo que está pasando?

Kate lo miró sorprendida. No es que no hubiese pensado en su padre esos días, pero estaba acostumbrada a que él siempre se mantenía alejado de todo lo que la rodeaba a ella, quizás porque temía que ella lo rechazara.

-¿Tú crees?

-Pienso que él debería saber qué haces y con quién estás…

-Bueno, digamos que una idea de con quién estoy tiene… pero si quieres conocerlo, creo que es el momento…- dijo Kate con algo de nerviosismo.

-Bien…- dijo Rick- dime cómo quieres hacerlo y cuenta conmigo…

Kate se abrazó a él, la idea, lejos de disgustarle, le parecía muy buena, pero eso no quitaba que la pusiera algo nerviosa de lo que pudiera ocurrir…

* * *

Cuando volvieron a la casa, Kate lo llamó y Jim le prometió que iría esa noche a cenar con ellos.

Prefirieron encontrarse con él en la casa de Kate. Rick pensó que habría alguna situación especial para que Jim conociera a Alexis y Martha…

Rick abrazó a Kate antes de que él llegara y la miró a los ojos con ternura.

-Todo saldrá bien, amor…- dijo y besó su frente.

-Lo sé… es solo que me siento algo rara… no quiero cometer errores con mi padre… él es importante para mí y hasta hace un tiempo, estaba muy perdido…

Cuando sonó el timbre, Kate apretó su mano suavemente y fue a abrir la puerta. Rick pudo observar la imagen de un hombre bastante más avejentado de lo que debería para su edad, con la mirada algo perdida, pero con expresión de genuina felicidad cuando abrazó a su hija.

-Katie…- dijo y él vio a Kate abrazarlo con tanto cariño que lo hizo sentirse algo de más en donde estaba.

-Papá… quiero presentarte a Rick… mi novio…- dijo cuando se separaron y Jim miró a Rick con algo de timidez.

-Es un placer conocerlo, Sr. Beckett…- dijo Rick algo nervioso.

-Para mí también, Rick… y aunque tengo que reconocer que no he leído sus libros, Katie me los recomendó desde el principio y sé que en algún momento los leeré…

-No se preocupe… quizás quiera comenzar con la serie de Nikki Heat…

-¿Nikki Heat? No he oído de eso…

-¿No le contaste?- le preguntó Rick a Kate.

-Nikki Heat es el personaje que él basa en mi…

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Nikki Heat?- dijo Jim.

-Es lo que yo le dije…- dijo Kate y rio con ganas ante la cara de desesperación de Rick- pero a pesar del nombre, lo que he leído es muy bueno…

-Me imagino que sí…- dijo y se sentaron a la mesa.

-Y dime, Rick… ¿cómo es que Kate se convirtió en tu musa?

-Bueno… un día vino a firmar su libro y cuando la vi…- dijo e hizo una pausa sonriendo.

-Me invitó a un café…- dijo Kate.

-Realmente me sentí inspirado y más aún cuando me contó que era policía… de pronto quise imaginarme lo que haría un personaje como el de ella en un libro y después de hablar un rato le pedí seguir encontrándonos para que me contara sobre lo que hace…

-Y pasé unos días en su casa… había un criminal que me perseguía… y conocí a su familia… a su madre y su hija…

-¿Tienes una hija Rick?

-Sí… Alexis… tiene 8 años…

-Es una hermosa princesa… te gustará conocerla…

-Bien…

-Y bueno… nos fuimos enamorando de a poco…- dijo Kate.

-A mí no me parece que sea tan de a poco… ha pasado algo más de un mes…

-Es cierto… pero créame Sr. Beckett, yo siento cosas muy profundas por su hija.

-No hace falta que me llames así, Rick…

-Bien, Jim… no me gustaría que desconfiase de mis intenciones para con ella…

-Yo no desconfío… si mi hija te eligió, yo no tengo nada que decir… pero ella es muy joven, Rick… y me gustaría pedirte que la cuides…

-Por supuesto… eso está descontado…

-Bien…- dijo Jim y Kate sonrió.

Continuaron con la cena y la charla fue muy animada. Cuando terminaron y llegó el momento en que Jim se iba, se acercó y abrazó a Kate.

-Tenemos que vernos más seguido papá…- dijo Kate con sinceridad.

-Por supuesto… yo estoy haciendo las cosas bien Katie… así podrás estar orgullosa de mí…

-Lo estoy…- dijo Kate con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Eres feliz?

-Muy feliz

-Eso me hace muy feliz a mí…- dijo y cuando la soltó, le dio la mano a Rick- encantado de conocerte Rick.

-Lo mismo digo, Jim…- dijo Rick sonriente.

-Ya sabes… cuida a mi niña…- dijo Jim y Kate sacudió la cabeza.

-Lo haré, Jim…- dijo Rick y cerraron la puerta.

Kate se sumergió en los brazos de Rick y lloró con algo de emoción.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rick la separó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Sí… estoy muy contenta… mi padre está mejor…

-Y viéndote bien a ti… eso lo ayudará más…- dijo Rick.

Se quedaron ahí un momento y la siguió abrazando un rato más.

-¿Quieres quedarte aquí a dormir?- le preguntó él luego.

-Vamos a casa…- le dijo y Rick se perdió en sus ojos, feliz…

* * *

**No se por qué, pero no puedo dejar de escribir situaciones felices para esta historia, avísenme si aburre. Gracias por seguirla!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

Kate caminó con paso presuroso hacia la morgue, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no era un caso lo que más le importaba. Todavía su corazón latía aprisa y no podía dejar de pensar…

Ella no podía hacerle eso a Castle. Él era su pareja, su novio, y sentía por él un profundo amor. Aunque la experiencia fuera reciente, era intensa.

Y no era que le estuviese haciendo nada en concreto, pero su ex novio, Will Sorenson había vuelto a la ciudad para sorprenderla y le había dicho en la cara que había vuelto a recuperarla, y eso, lejos de incomodarla, la había hecho sentir importante.

Durante mucho tiempo, Kate pensó que si tenía una relación en serio con alguien, ese alguien sería Will… lo de ellos había durado un buen tiempo y de no ser porque él antepuso su trabajo a ella, sin duda, quizás estarían viviendo juntos o planeando una familia. Y Castle nunca hubiese existido… ¿o quizás sí?

Kate tenía que reconocer que Rick la había encandilado desde el primer momento y que sin duda, el encuentro de ambos no hubiese sido tan profesional si ella estuviese en pareja con Will…

Pero eso no había ocurrido. Lo que sí había ocurrido es que Will había vuelto por ella y no parecía dubitativo esta vez…

-Lanie…- dijo con impaciencia cuando vio a su amiga analizando bajo la lupa las uñas de una víctima.

-Amiga… ¿tenemos un caso?

-No… quería pedirte consejo…

-Te escucho…- dijo Lanie luego de quitarse los guantes y arrojarlos a un recipiente.

-Volvió Will…

-¿Sorenson?- se sorprendió Lanie.

Kate asintió y se mordió el labio.

-¿Y qué te pasa a ti con eso?

-Nada… bueno… no es que no me pase nada… tengo que reconocer que algunas cosas se movieron dentro…

-Pero ahora estás con Castle…

-Y la verdad es que con él me siento muy bien…

-¿Solo te sientes muy bien?

-No, no… por supuesto que no… yo siento cosas muy profundas por él, estoy enamorada, Lanie… y amo a Alexis también…

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que no debería sentir nada… sin embargo, sentí algo cuando vi a Will…

-¿Qué sentiste?

No lo sé… una mezcla de emociones… yo estuve enamorada de él…

-Pero te dejó… no le importó… solo quiso ser exitoso en su carrera…

-Lo sé… pero ahora…

-Ahora es tarde… o ¿crees que no?

-No es eso… me siento culpable por sentirme contenta de que haya vuelto a buscarme…

-Bueno, si tú tienes en claro cuáles son tus sentimientos, yo creo que no tiene nada de malo que disfrutes de haberlo hecho volver a Will… pero no descuides a Castle… a no ser que realmente no lo quieras como piensas…

-Lanie… nunca en mi vida me sentí con alguien como me siento con Rick… pero Will fue importante en mi vida… eso no puedo negarlo…

-Piénsalo de este modo… si Will no se hubiese ido, quizás no hubieras conocido a Rick…

Kate no dejó de sentirse culpable. Ella no quería hacer sufrir a Rick pero necesitaba saber y estar segura de que con Will, todo había terminado. El problema era que conocía a Will lo suficiente como para saber que podía ser muy persuasivo.

* * *

Cuando el día estaba por terminarse, Kate se preparó para irse a su casa y Rick se acercó a ella despacio, iba a proponerle escaparse al departamento de ella y no volver a salir a la calle hasta el día siguiente.

Kate levantó la vista y le sonrió, adivinando sus intenciones. Todo sucedió rápidamente y en cuestión de segundos, Kate sintió un par de brazos haciéndola girar de espaldas a Rick y cuando quiso acordar, estaba en los brazos de Will, que la miró a los ojos con emoción y le dijo sobre sus labios…

-No quiero perder más tiempo, amor…- dijo y Kate entreabrió los labios, no sabía que decirle, estaba shockeada, sobre todo porque Will siempre había sido algo receloso de la relación que tenían y odiaba las demostraciones en público.

-Will…- pudo decir ella cuando encontró su voz.

-No, no… déjame hablar… todo este tiempo estuve confundido… no me daba cuenta de lo que realmente importaba en mi vida… y por eso…- dijo y la tomó de las manos y se arrodilló delante de ella- Kate Beckett ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¿Kate?- Rick eligió ese momento para intervenir, realmente se sentía incómodo teniendo que presenciar toda esa situación bizarra, sobre todo porque no sabía quién era el tipo que abrazaba y le estaba proponiendo matrimonio a su novia…

-Rick…- dijo Kate con una voz apenas audible.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Rick y miró alternativamente a Kate y a Will, que pestañeaba sin comprender nada…

-Will es un antiguo novio que tuve… una relación larga y que terminó…

-¿Él lo sabe?- dijo Rick alzando la ceja con gesto de fastidio.

-Escucha…- dijo Will mientras se ponía de pie- no sé quién eres, pero has interrumpido un momento importante…- dijo aún sosteniendo el anillo en una mano y la mano de Kate en la otra.

-¿Podrías presentarnos, Kate?- dijo Rick.

-Rick… él es Will Sorenson… tuvimos una relación hace un tiempo atrás…

-Sí… eso creí…- dijo Rick y extendió su mano con orgullo.

-Will… él es Rick Castle… mi novio…- dijo Kate y sintió que se le terminaba el aire cuando vio la expresión de desilusión en los ojos de Will.

-Lo siento…- dijo Will mientras apretaba la mano de Rick- ¿por qué no me dijiste que estabas en pareja?

-Porque no me diste tiempo, Will…

-Kate… lo siento tanto… realmente es una pena que no estés en un buen momento…

-Will…- dijo Rick y sonrió con algo de orgullo- ella está en un muy buen momento…

-Bien… bueno… creo que aunque sea podríamos cenar uno de estos días y hablar un poco, ¿no te parece?

Rick miró a Kate como si fuera a reírse ante lo absurdo de la propuesta.

-No lo sé… te llamaré estos días…- dijo Kate con nerviosismo.

-Por favor hazlo…- dijo él y deslizó sus dedos por la cara de Kate, suavemente.

Cuando Will se fue, Kate se quedó observándolo y Rick se acercó un poco más a Kate.

-Creo que no es un buen momento para proponerte una escapada romántica- dijo Rick algo molesto y la sintió inspirar hondo antes de girar para mirarlo.

-Lo siento, Rick… no tenía idea de que Will estuviese tan desesperado por volver…

-Pero sabías que él tenía intenciones de recuperarte…

-Lo vi por casualidad el otro día y me insinuó algo de que estaba arrepentido de haber terminado con lo nuestro…

-Bien… ¿y a ti que te pasa con eso?

-No lo sé… durante mucho tiempo pensé que era el amor de mi vida… pero la realidad es que ahora estoy contigo y pienso que tal vez no lo amaba tanto…

-Pero tienes dudas…

-De hecho… encuentro reconfortante que él se haya dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba… solo eso…

-¿Estás segura?

Kate lo miró con seriedad, odiaba la situación. Y empezaba a sentirse culpable otra vez…

* * *

**Un poco de complicaciones, todos sabemos que la relación de Kate con Will fue importante en algún punto de su juventud... aquí están los restos de esa relación, interfiriendo un poco, solo un poco entre ellos.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Antes que nada, gracias por la comprensión y perdón por no contestar los mensajes como suelo hacerlo, saben que no me gusta pero imagino que comprenden que estoy complicada y que utilizo todo mi tiempo disponible para poder actualizar mis historias! Gracias por el apoyo! **

**Capítulo 31**

Rick la observó con resentimiento, no tenía intenciones de entender lo que ella sentía porque estaba celoso, y contra los celos no había nada racional que los pudiera controlar…

-Es solo una cena, Rick… solo eso… entiende que él fue importante en mi vida, que volvió arrepentido y que quiero dejarle en claro que lo nuestro no puede ser…

-¿Y para eso necesitas vestirte, arreglarte y una cena a la luz de las velas?- dijo él con fastidio.

-Nada de eso importa… solo quiero que estemos relajados y podamos hablar claramente…

-¿Te cuento como sigue eso? El te hace recordar los momentos buenos que pasaron juntos, te dice que está arrepentido y que se muere de amor por ti… toman unos tragos, lloran un rato, te acuestas con él y al día siguiente me dejas…

Kate apretó los labios, estaba molesta… quizás podía comprender lo que él sentía, pero no le agradaba su manera de expresarlo…

-¿Crees que soy tonta?

-Creo que estás confundida…

-Deberías tenerme algo de confianza… ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo dejaré que todo eso ocurra?

-Estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo, recuerda que yo soy escritor, vivo de eso…

-Bien… ahora me doy cuenta… no es que no me tengas confianza a mí… todo esto es por ti, ¿verdad? Eres tú el que no se tiene confianza…

-Puede ser… pero ese no es el punto…

-El punto, Castle… es que somos adultos… sabes que yo no haría sufrir a Alexis… y si no tienes confianza en ti y lo que despiertas en mi… confía en lo que despierta en mi tu hija…- le dijo con resolución y Rick la miró pensativo.

Kate intentó acercarse a él, necesitaba un abrazo para quedarse tranquila de que todo estaría bien, pero él suspiró y giró sobre sus talones y se fue…

Ella suspiró también y se volvió hacia su placard, tenía que encontrar algo adecuado para ponerse…

* * *

Se encontró con Will un rato más tarde. Él se mostró como siempre, pero ella pudo notar algo de incomodidad y nostalgia en su mirada… Sintió lástima por ambos, pero la situación de ellos no tenía retorno. De eso estaba segura…

-… y eso me hace recordar aquella vez en que nos quedamos todo el día encerrados en la habitación del hotel…- dijo Will y ella sonrió.

-Bueno… sí… ¿qué más podríamos hacer? Estábamos en pareja…

-Y era increíble… quiero decir… más allá de la intimidad… todo lo que compartíamos… recuerdas cuando leíamos… yo mis libros de historia y tú…

-Castle…- dijo ella y lo miró con incomodidad.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer para que cambies de idea, Kate?- dijo y apoyó su mano sobre la de ella con ternura.

-Lo siento, Will… lo nuestro fue muy lindo, de hecho, hasta hace unos meses había sido lo más lindo que me había pasado… pero ahora, yo estoy enamorada de otro hombre…

-Pero…

-Escúchame… yo no quiero lastimarte… como tú dices, tengo muy buenos recuerdos de nuestra relación… pero ya se terminó Will… hace un año y medio…

-Si estás tan convencida de eso, ¿por qué viniste?

-Porque te tengo aprecio y pensé que merecías una explicación…

-¿Podemos aunque sea despedirnos como corresponde?- le dijo él apretando su mano.

-Creí que esto era una despedida…- dijo ella con seriedad.

-No me refiero a eso… me refiero a…

Kate pestañeó con incredulidad. Miró la copa de vino que tenía delante, pensó en los recuerdos y suspiró…

-No Will…

-Por favor, Kate… hazlo por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos…

-No Will- repitió ella- estoy comenzando a arrepentirme de haber venido… tú me conoces… sabes cómo soy y ¿tengo que volver a repetirte que estoy enamorada de otro hombre?

-Está bien…- dijo él y cerró los ojos resignado- yo no puedo prometerte que te esperaré… pero si alguna vez te das cuenta de que Castle no es el hombre… búscame… quizás podamos intentar algo…

-Will…- dijo ella y palmeó su mano- te agradezco el gesto… pero eso no sucederá.

Kate le dio un beso en la mejilla, se levantó y lo miró un momento antes de irse.

* * *

Cuando salió del restaurant, Kate se ajustó su campera de cuero, hacía algo de frío y había comenzado a llover. Suspiró por enésima vez y sacudió la cabeza. Caminó sin rumbo. Perdida entre la gente. Perdida en sus pensamientos. El corazón le latía fuerte. Se sentía bien haber hecho lo correcto. Estaba enojada con Castle, aunque lo amara tanto. ¿Qué pasaría si él no quisiera volver a verla? No… eso no ocurriría… Castle la amaba tanto como ella a él.

Cuando se encontró frente a la puerta del edificio donde vivía Rick, Kate se dio cuenta de que estaba empapada, pensó en volver a su casa a cambiarse, pero no pudo esperar. Tenía que verlo, tenía que decirle que ya había arreglado las cosas y que ahora nada se interpondría entre ellos, porque nunca había habido nada entre ellos, solo las dudas de él y el deseo de ella de aclarar las cosas con Will… solo eso…

No le importó la hora, ni tampoco si Martha o Alexis estaban descansando… no podía pensar en otra cosa que perderse en sus ojos, perderse en su aroma…

Rick abrió la puerta luego de un rato. Sus ojos la escanearon con interés, pero no dijo nada…

Kate no había bebido mas que una copa, pero su mente estaba nublada, quería decir muchas cosas pero no le salía ninguna…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Kate?- le dijo dolido él, aunque en el fondo había preocupación en su mirada.

-A ti…- dijo ella y lo abrazó, cerrando sus labios sobre los de él con urgencia.

Rick se separó de ella luego de unos segundos y la miró.

-Si sigues confundida prefiero que nos demos algo de espacio…- le dijo casi sin aliento.

-Nunca estuve confundida… solo me producía culpa sentirme bien con la idea de que Will hubiese regresado a buscarme… yo no te voy a negar que sentí cosas muy importantes por Will, pero no quiero perderte Rick… ni a ti ni a Alexis…

-Si hubieses estado sola ¿qué hubieses hecho?

-¿Cuál es tu punto?

-Contéstame, Kate…

-No lo sé… pero la cuestión es que no lo acepté porque te amo a ti…

-Kate…

-Rick… ¿seguirás insistiendo? ¿quieres que me vaya? Porque estoy de pie aquí, tengo frío, estoy empapada y muriéndome de ganas de tomar una larga y tibia ducha contigo… pero si estás enojado…

-Estoy enojado, sí… pero puedo hacer una excepción… - dijo y cuando ella sonrió más distendida añadió- pero solo por tu salud…

Rick se corrió y la dejó pasar. Ella lo miró con intensidad y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, luego de quitarse la campera y dejarla en la cocina, cerca del fuego para que se secara…

Cuando se dio cuenta de que él no la seguía, se detuvo en seco y giró para mirarlo.

-¿Vienes o no?- le dijo mientras desabotonaba su blusa y se mordía el labio intentando convencerlo…

* * *

**Cualquier parecido con el final de la 4ta temporada es... intencional, una especie de tributo a una de mis escenas favoritas!** **Gracias por leer! **


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo 32**

Kate se movió en los brazos de Rick y suspiró feliz. Había sido una noche larga pero por suerte, luego de un intenso baño y una charla clarificadora, todo estaba bien otra vez entre ellos… y Rick se había encargado de hacérselo saber las dos veces que la había despertado durante la noche…

Rick abrió los ojos y le sonrió con cansancio. Kate le devolvió la sonrisa y un segundo más tarde se alegró de haberse puesto su camisón luego de la última vez que habían hecho el amor…

Unos golpecitos en la puerta delataron a Alexis y Rick se refregó los ojos, se tapó bien, y la dejó pasar.

-Buenos días…- dijo la niña sonriente- Kate… no sabía que estabas aquí…

-Buenos días princesa… llegué tarde… tuve mucho trabajo y no te pude ir a saludar… estabas dormida…- dijo y puso la mejilla para recibir el beso de la niña, que luego saludó a su padre.

-¿Dormiste bien?- le preguntó Rick.

-Muy bien, sí…- dijo ella- Kate… necesito pedirte algo…

-Claro… dime…

-Le conté a mi maestra sobre ti… y… me dijo que quiere conocerte… me envió una nota ayer, pero no te vi… tendrías que ir hoy…

-Alexis…- intervino Rick.

-¿A qué hora?- preguntó Kate.

-A las 8.30.

-Bien… a desayunar…-dijo Kate y le guiñó el ojo.

-Le avisaré a la abuela, que ya estaba preparando algo…- dijo Alexis y salió sonriendo.

-Lo siento, Kate- le dijo mientras la miraba moverse por la habitación, buscando algo que ponerse.

-¿Por qué?- Kate sabía a qué se refería, pero no entendía.

-Porque Alexis siempre está pidiéndote cosas que quizás no te corresponden…

-Rick… tú sabes que yo la quiero mucho… si ella me pide algo, y yo puedo hacerlo, no hay problemas… me hace sentir bien, poder ayudarla…- dijo y besó sus labios.

-Gracias…- dijo solo él.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Sigues enojado conmigo?

-No… creo que todo quedó en claro ayer, ¿verdad?

-Muy claro…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas con interés.

-Bien…- dijo él y se levantó, Kate lo acarició con la mirada y él le sonrió de costado - ¿se te perdió algo, detective?

-No… solo disfruto mirándote…- dijo ella sin avergonzarse.

Cuando se terminaron de vestir, desayunaron todos juntos y luego Rick las llevó a ambas a la escuela.

Besó a Alexis y luego a Kate en los labios y fue a la comisaría.

Alexis tomó a Kate de la mano y la dirigió hacia el salón en donde se encontraría con la maestra. Al entrar, una mujer de entre 45 y 50 años, cabello oscuro y robusta, las observó sonriente.

-Buenos días, Alexis…- dijo y luego miró a Kate.

-Buenos días, srta. Jakes…- dijo Alexis y señaló a Kate- ella es Kate…

-Encantada de conocerte, por fin, Kate…- dijo y Kate sonrió con algo de nerviosismo- Alexis… ¿crees que podrás dejarnos un rato para charlar?

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo Alexis y besó a Kate en la mejilla- nos vemos luego…- le dijo.

-Nos vemos luego, princesa…- le dijo Kate y la miró irse.

-Bien, Kate…

-Dígame…- dijo Kate y la siguió, para que pudieran sentarse.

-Quería comentarte que aunque no conozco los detalles, estoy al tanto de la historia familiar de Alexis y quería decirte que por lo que he oído, eres una influencia muy positiva para esta niña…

-Muchas gracias…

-Querida… esto no es un cumplido solamente… conozco a Alexis desde que estaba en el kínder… siempre fue una niña solitaria, que no tenía amigas… y ahora, se ha convertido en otra persona… así que no podía hacer otra cosa que conocerte… dime… ¿cómo la ves tú?

-Bueno… yo la conozco desde hace poco tiempo pero tuvimos una excelente relación desde el principio y ella me conquistó… yo… bueno, yo perdí a mi madre no hace mucho y su historia me tocó de cerca…

-Entiendo… espero que tu relación con su papá siga adelante… por ustedes y por ella…

-Srta. Jakes…

-Cecilia…

-Cecilia… cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en hacérmelo saber…

-Bien… pídele a Alexis que te muestre su composición del otro día… "yo quiero ser un superhéroe"

-Lo haré…- dijo Kate y le extendió la mano.

Cuando Kate salió de la escuela, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Estaba emocionada y feliz por la forma en que Alexis había progresado y se sentía responsable por ella y su cambio…

* * *

Llegó a la comisaría y vio a Rick sentado en la silla, al lado de su escritorio. Sus ojos lo acariciaron a la distancia. ¿Sería él el hombre que ella había soñado? Ella sabía que todas las mujeres soñaban con que el hombre ideal llegara. Y el hombre que ella había imaginado se parecía mucho a Rick…

Aunque Kate era muy joven, tenía la impresión de que no habría otro hombre tan importante en su vida luego… y eso la atemorizaba mucho… tenía miedo de perder una oportunidad tan importante solo por su juventud, pero por ahora, solo se dedicaría a disfrutar… luego podría plantearse qué era lo que quería para su vida… aunque las cosas estuvieran suficientemente claras para ella…

Rick sonrió apenas la vio. Se acercó a ella y le tiró un beso en el aire.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien…

-¿Problemas con Alexis?

-Esa niña es increíble, Rick… la maestra solo quiso conocerme por todo lo que ella le contó de mi… y de nuestra relación… está feliz y la maestra está sorprendida con su progreso en el aspecto social…

-¿En serio?

-Ella atribuye su cambio a la influencia de nuestra relación, Rick… y me hace feliz saber que además de nuestros sentimientos, ella está mejor gracias a lo que nosotros compartimos con ella…

-Gracias, Kate…- dijo y le tomó la mano y la besó con ternura.

El día continuó sin sobresaltos. Cada tanto Rick miraba a Kate con intención y ella le devolvía la mirada casi con emoción.

Rick comenzó a sentir una agradable sensación de cotidianeidad entre ellos. Y comenzó a imaginarse todas las cosas que podrían compartir juntos con Kate en el futuro.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando se reunieron en la casa a cenar, Alexis le mostró su composición a Kate y se sentó con ella a leerla.

**_"Yo quiero ser un superhéroe cuando sea grande porque quiero ayudar a Kate a atrapar tipos malos. Kate es la novia de mi papá, es como si fuera mi mamá, pero también es mi amiga, y tiene tiempo para jugar conmigo. Sería hermoso que se casaran, porque así seríamos una familia de superhéroes y mi papá estaría muy feliz."_**

Kate miró a Rick y luego le sonrió a Alexis con ternura. Esa niña la había conquistado desde el principio, eso no era una novedad, pero se sentía tan cerca de ella que estaba comenzando a tener miedo.

-¿Te gustó?- le preguntó Alexis a la expectativa.

-Hermosa composición… pero no pusiste nada de lo que querrías hacer con tus superpoderes…

-Ayudarte a ti…

-¿Crees que no puedo sola? Tengo la ayuda de tu papi…- dijo y codeó a Rick que las miraba hipnotizado.

-Sé que puedes… pero yo quiero ser como tú…- dijo y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kate, que la abrazó con ternura.

-¿No hay un abrazo para mí?- dijo Rick y Alexis se sentó en sus rodillas y lo besó también a él.

* * *

Un rato más tarde, la acompañaron a dormir y luego se sentaron otra vez en el sofá, abrazados.

-Estoy muy feliz…- dijo solo ella y él la miró a los ojos y deseó decirle tantas cosas que no supo cómo empezar.

-Kate…- dijo y tosió con incomodidad.

Kate lo miró a la expectativa. Sabía que él había estado más tranquilo y reflexivo ese día.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó.

-Si…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Quiero tener un hijo contigo…- le dijo y Kate lo miró y comprendió exactamente el alcance de sus palabras…

* * *

**Decisiones... Kate pronto deberá tomar decisiones importantes en su vida...**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hola! Cómo están? Yo, oficialmente liberada por un tiempo de mis estudios y con muchísimas ganas de escribir. A los que siguen esta historia y "A special favor" les pido disculpas, estoy un poco estancada con la otra pero la seguiré en cuando la inspiración vuelva... espero que disfruten este capítulo! Gracias por leerme! **

**Capítulo 33**

Rick la miró a los ojos y vio tanta emoción en ellos que la dejó un momento en silencio, asimilando lo que él acababa de decirle.

Las lágrimas brotaron un momento después, y ella sonrió, dejándolo que él deslizara sus dedos para poder secar sus mejillas…

Rick abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero supo que ella quería hablar primero.

-Rick…- dijo ella y tomó su cara entre sus manos, mirándolo con ternura.

-Está bien, Kate… yo no quiero presionarte… solamente quería que lo supieras… me siento feliz contigo, veo la relación que tienes con Alexis y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que tener un hijo contigo… es como si ya pudiera verlo…

-Lo sé… - dijo ella y besó sus labios casi temblando, la emoción era muy grande.

-Quizás no debería haberlo dicho… de verdad a veces me sorprende la facilidad que tengo para imaginarme cosas contigo…

-Rick… a mí también me encantaría tener un hijo contigo…

-¿Ahora?

-Si viniera ahora sería muy lindo… aunque si pudiera elegir, quizás me gustaría esperar un poco… pero sí… por supuesto que me gustaría…

-¿De verdad?

-¿Por qué te cuesta trabajo creerlo?

-No sé…

-Si tengo que serte sincera… cuando murió mi madre, yo empecé a plantearme algunas cosas… y entre ellas, que no estaba segura de querer tener hijos… no me preguntes qué tiene que ver eso con lo que pasó… era solo eso…

-¿Y ahora qué cambió?

-¿Bromeas? Te conocí a ti… conocí a Alexis… comencé a imaginarme que podría aspirar a tener mi propia familia…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces si… el día que esté embarazada, seré muy feliz, Rick…- dijo y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y sintió su corazón algo agitado durante un buen rato, en silencio.

* * *

Luego de un buen rato, él la separó para mirarla a los ojos y sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Vamos a dormir?- le dijo y ella asintió.

Esa noche, durmieron uno en brazos del otro, toda la noche pendientes de no separarse y a la mañana siguiente, Alexis fue a despertarlos y los sobresaltó.

-Buenos días papi…- dijo y saltó sobre ellos, obligándolos a separarse para hacerle lugar- mami…- agregó y hubo un silencio.

Rick abrió los ojos y la miró. Kate se levantó y la miró sorprendida y Alexis bajó la vista y se ruborizó.

-No pasa nada, princesa…- dijo Kate y la abrazó con ternura.

-Perdón…- dijo Alexis y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas.

-Alexis… escucha…- empezó Rick.

-A mí no me molesta que me digas mami, Alexis… pero tú ya tienes una mami, aunque no la veas muy seguido… y a mí no me gustaría que te confundieras… es todo…

-Pero tú puedes ser mi mami también…

-Por supuesto que sí, amor… yo no quiero que pienses que no me gustaría… pero piensa que a tu mami no le gustaría mucho que tú no quisieras ser más su hijita…

-Si no la veo nunca…

-Pero es tu mamá, Alexis…- intervino Rick.

-Pongámoslo de esta forma, princesa…- dijo Kate y acarició su cara- yo te voy a querer siempre como a una hijita… eso no lo cambiará nadie… y si alguna vez se te escapa y me llamas mami, no pasará nada… ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien…- dijo y la abrazó, Kate miró a Rick de costado y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Qué tienes ganas de hacer hoy?

-No lo sé… es sábado… no hay clases…

-Mmm…- dijo Kate pensativa- ¿nos disfrazamos y organizamos un desfile?

-¡Si!- gritó Alexis con entusiasmo- le sacaremos ropa a la abuela… ella tiene un montón de cosas para disfrazarse…- dijo contenta la niña.

-Mejor que no te escuche… ella está orgullosa de su guardarropas…- dijo Rick sonriendo.

-Bien…- dijo Kate y se levantó- vamos a desayunar…

Alexis se levantó tras ella y Rick sonrió, mirándolas interactuar.

Desayunaron todos juntos y luego Alexis le rogó a su abuela que las dejara usar su ropa para disfrazarse.

Martha accedió de buena gana y las ayudó a producirse para que Rick les tomara algunas fotos.

Mientras las escuchaban reírse a carcajadas, Martha se acercó a Rick, que había aprovechado para continuar escribiendo su libro.

-Cada vez se llevan mejor…- le dijo como al pasar.

-Sí…- dijo él pensativo.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa, verdad, Rick?

-Mamá… ya hemos hablado con Alexis… y también tuvimos varias conversaciones con Kate… no te preocupes, las cosas estarán bien…

-¿Y tú como estás hijo?- le preguntó Martha.

-Yo estoy feliz… disfrutando de esto al máximo… siento como que he vuelto a la vida… siento que tengo una familia, que estoy enamorado, que volvió la inspiración… me siento completo…

-Solo te faltaría casarte…

-¿Casarme?

-¿Crees que no?

-Creo que puede esperar un poco…

-Tampoco hace falta que salgas corriendo a contratar un wedding planer…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Quiero decir que no dejes pasar la oportunidad… si tú crees que Kate es la mujer… entonces díselo…

-¿Te parece que ella no lo sabe?

-Yo digo que siempre es bueno decírselo… o recordárselo…- dijo y acarició su cabello con ternura.

-¡Abuela!- Alexis le gritó desde la habitación.

-Voy querida…- dijo Martha y le guiñó el ojo

Rick la observó irse pensativo. Tenía que pensar en algo para demostrarle a Kate cuánto significaba ella para él…

* * *

Un rato más tarde, Alexis y Kate desfilaron para él, muertas de risa entre plumas, brillos y pieles.

Rick les tomó algunas fotos y así se pasó el resto de la tarde. Cuando estaba comenzando a anochecer, y Alexis intentaba hacer planes para mirar películas a la noche, Rick se acercó a ambas y la miró a Alexis con seriedad.

-Tú sabes que Kate es mi novia, ¿verdad?

-Sí…- dijo y lo miró con extrañeza, al igual que Kate.

-Bien… porque me gustaría salir con ella… tú sabes… tener una cita…

-Rick…- comenzó Kate, nerviosa, temiendo causarle tristeza a Alexis.

-Tú dices eso porque quieren darse besos y abrazarse… y caminar juntos de la mano…- dijo Alexis sonriendo.

-Algo así…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió.

-Bien… entonces me quedaré aquí con la abuela…- dijo Alexis y le guiñó el ojo a Kate.

-¿Estás segura?- le preguntó Kate.

-Sí… claro… ustedes salgan…

-¿Eso no te pone mal?

-A mí me encanta que sean novios… - dijo sonriendo soñadora- y quizás podría ayudar a Kate a ponerse más linda para ti…

-No creo que sea posible…- dijo Rick mirando a Kate que se sonrojó.

-Confía en mi… querrás casarte con ella cuando la veas…- dijo y sonrió con complicidad cuando observó cómo se miraban su padre y Kate.

* * *

**Parece que Alexis tiene intenciones claras para con su padre y Kate... veamos como sigue todo esto!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Alexis sonrió cuando vio el resultado de su propio trabajo. Kate alzó las cejas, cuestionándola.

-¿Y bien?- dijo nerviosa.

-Hermosa… igual, mi papá ya quiere casarse contigo…- dijo y sonrió con complicidad.

-Alexis…- comenzó a decir Kate.

-Yo quiero que se casen, Kate…

-Escucha, princesa… tu papá y yo estamos bien así… yo te quiero mucho a ti… pero tienes que entender que hace muy poco tiempo que nos conocemos… y no hemos pensado… aún…

-Sí… entiendo…

-¿Seguro?

-Si…

-Escucha… me case con tu papá o no, yo siempre estaré cuando me necesites…

-Lo sé…- dijo la niña y la abrazó.

Kate salió con Alexis de la mano y cuando Rick giró sobre sus talones para mirarlas, tenía una flor en la mano.

Rick abrió la boca y suspiró. Sus ojos se pasearon por Kate, su maquillaje, su peinado y su vestido. Alexis sonrió satisfecha.

-Discúlpame, Alexis… ¿podrías presentarme a esta hermosa señorita?- dijo Rick y se acercó a ambas.

-Kate… mi nombre es Kate…- dijo Kate y Alexis aplaudió.

-Encantado…- dijo y tomó su mano y la besó ceremoniosamente- mi nombre es Richard Castle…

-Richard, mi nombre favorito…- dijo ella y le guiñó el ojo a Alexis.

-Qué suerte…- dijo Rick y le entregó la flor.

-Muchas gracias, Richard…

-Kate… ¿me harías el honor de acompañarme a cenar esta noche?

-Mmm… no lo sé…- dijo Kate y miró a Alexis que comenzó a hacerle señas para que aceptara- ¿por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque me he pasado la vida esperándote…- dijo él con dramatismo.

-¿Tú qué me dices?- le dijo Kate a Alexis.

-Yo diría que te conviene…- dijo Alexis casi en secreto y Kate sonrió.

-Está bien, señor Castle… aceptaré su invitación…- dijo y pestañeó con intención.

-Muy bien… nos vemos mañana, Alexis…- dijo Rick y extendió el brazo para que Kate se lo tomara.

-Nos vemos princesa…- dijo Kate y le guiñó el ojo.

Alexis se quedó mirándolos y sonrió complacida.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al ascensor, Rick la hizo apoyar contra la pared y ella se mordió el labio provocándolo.

-Realmente estás hermosa…- le dijo él.

-Muchas gracias, señor Castle…- dijo ella y deslizó sus manos por los hombros de él, atrayéndolo hacia ella.

-Señorita Kate… ¿estás lista para la primera mejor noche de tu vida?- dijo él y entreabrió los labios, simulando que la besaría.

-Mmm… suena prometedor…- dijo ella y humedeció los labios con su lengua.

-Dios… mejor nos vamos porque creo que te quitaré toda la ropa aquí mismo, detective…- dijo él y ella rió.

Rick la sorprendió llevándola a su propio departamento y cuando entraron, Kate abrió la boca sorprendida.

Todo el living estaba iluminado por cientos de velas. Sobre la mesa ratona, un balde con una botella de champagne fría y la comida recién servida y todo el suelo, estaba cubierto por pétalos de rosas…

-Rick… ¿Cuándo hiciste todo esto?

-Uno tiene sus recursos…- dijo alzando la ceja.

-Es increíble… nunca me habían preparado una cena romántica…

-Me alegra haber sido el primero…- dijo él y tomó su mano, besándola delicadamente.

-Gracias…

-Solo… quería que te sientas especial…- dijo él y le hizo una reverencia para que entrara.

Se sentaron a comer y Kate lo miró con emoción. Rick tomó un bocado de la comida y se lo dio para probar.

Kate se perdió en sus ojos y los cerró cuando probó la comida.

-Mmm… delicioso…- dijo y él abrió los ojos mirándola con intensidad.

-Dios mío, Kate… no puedo dejar de mirarte…- dijo él.

-No tienes que dejar de hacerlo…- dijo ella divertida.

-¿No te molesta?

-Me encanta…- dijo inclinándose sobre él y mordisqueando su labio superior.

-¿Sabías que me cambiaste la vida, verdad?

-Tú también a mí… nunca he sido más feliz en mi vida… tú me devolviste las ganas de sentirme bien… las ganas de hacer planes…

-Me vuelves loco, Kate… y… hemos estado hablando todos estos días de cómo nos sentimos… pero yo necesito que sepas lo que significas para mi…

-Dímelo…- dijo ella, aunque ya lo sabía.

-Yo… toda la vida he estado esperando sentirme así… y llegué a pensar que no ocurriría…

-Me hace muy feliz…- dijo ella emocionada.

-Bien… y encima el hecho de ver a Alexis tan feliz, tan cambiada…

-Tú sabes que yo la quiero mucho…

-Por supuesto…

-Y sobre eso… Rick… ella sigue insistiendo con que nos vamos a casar… y no me gustaría desilusionarla…

-¿Quieres decir que no te casarías conmigo?

-Por supuesto que sí… pero no mañana… ¿quién nos corre?

-Eso es cierto…- dijo Rick y bajó la vista.

Kate lo miró y se sintió culpable. Realmente no quería lastimarlo, pero ella no necesitaba de un papel para sentirse comprometida con él. Por lo menos no en ese momento…

-Rick… yo te amo… y eso no cambia… pero tengo que reconocer que a pesar de no tener tantos años, tuve muchas complicaciones en mi vida y aunque todo ha cambiado desde que te conocí, todavía me cuesta caminar y asentarme… el solo hecho de estar viviendo en tu casa…

-Querrás decir nuestra casa…- corrigió él.

-¿Ves? Eso es lo que me cuesta…

-Kate… por ahí te cuesta expresarlo… pero déjame decirte que te comportas como si realmente fueses mi esposa…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es así… te encargas de Alexis y sus tareas, de ir a hablar con su maestra, me cocinas…

-No siempre…

-Es cierto, a veces cocino yo… y cumples los deberes de esposa…- dijo y acarició su pierna con interés- increíblemente bien…

-Bueno…- dijo ella alzando la ceja- soy una chica aplicada…

-Lo eres…- dijo él y sonrió.

-La verdad es que tú y yo tenemos mucha química… y aunque el sexo no sea lo más importante…

-¿Quién te dijo eso? ¿Tu abuela?- dijo él y ella lanzó una carcajada.

-Creí que lo más importante era el amor…

-Lo es… pero créeme… tener sexo sin amor es posible…- dijo y ella achicó los ojos con rabia.

-Me imagino que lo habrás experimentado…

-Muchas veces… pero contigo fue siempre con amor… y créeme… es mucho más interesante…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella y besó su cuello delicadamente, hasta que la escuchó jadear.

-Castle…- dijo Kate tratando de no olvidarse de lo que pensaba- ¿tú no crees que nosotros tenemos química?

-Muchísima química, Kate…- dijo él sin dejar de besarla- y mucho amor también…- agregó y la empujó hacia atrás, hasta que casi quedó recostada sobre el sillón.

Kate cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias de él. El aroma de las velas, mezclado con las flores los envolvía. Era cierto que ellos tenían química y excelente sexo, pero ¿cómo serían las cosas si estuviesen casados? ¿Cómo sería la rutina?

Rick comenzó a estimularla mientras le quitaba la ropa y Kate se permitió soñar. Se imaginó diez años después, con su carrera hecha, viviendo a su lado y aconsejando a Alexis con la universidad… Se vio con un niño entre sus brazos… y se dio cuenta de que quizás sí quería que todo eso sucediera… quizás sí quería estar con él el resto de su vida…

Su pecho desnudo colapsó contra el de él y Kate se mordió el labio para aplacar la sensación.

Rick tenía razón, el sexo con amor era mucho mejor…

A partir de ese momento, solo se preocupó por demostrarle a Rick cuánto lo deseaba y terminó gritando su nombre mientras él la sostenía, observándola, su mirada plena de regocijo.

Exhaustos, se recostaron en el sillón y él besó su nuca tiernamente.

-Kate…

-¿Sí?

-No te sorprendas si dentro de poco intento convencerte de que te cases conmigo- dijo él y ella sonrió, la idea no era tan mala, después de todo…

* * *

**¿Qué tal les pareció? Dios, amo esta historia! Gracias por leerme!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Rick caminó un poco nervioso por el pasillo de la comisaría, había arreglado una entrevista con el Capitán Montgomery sin que Kate lo supiera, necesitaba hablar con él y no quería mezclarla a ella. Pero estaba nervioso…

-Capitán…- dijo al entrar y él le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa.

-Adelante, Castle…- dijo y se quedó mirándolo, pensando de qué podría tratarse aquello que él quería decirle, en secreto.

-Señor… yo solo…

-Tranquilo Castle, ¿qué pasa? ¿Viste un fantasma?

-Es que… estoy un poco nervioso… en realidad vine a buscar su consejo…

-Pues dime… ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Bueno… es que… se trata de la detective Beckett…

-¿Qué hay con ella?

-Bueno… pensé que era obvio…

-¿Qué ustedes mantienen una relación?

-Era obvio…- repitió Rick.

-Si eso te preocupa, no hay problema… hasta ahora lo han manejado bien… la política de la comisaría es clara, pero ustedes no son compañeros… quiero decir, lo son, pero tú no perteneces a la fuerza… y supongo que si saben comportarse, por mí está bien… incluso estoy feliz, porque la veo muy bien a ella…

Rick sonrió un poco más distendido. Se había quitado un peso de encima y aunque no fuera eso lo que quería decirle, le sirvió para sentirse más seguro.

-Bien, Capitán… lo que yo quiero decirle es que… me he enamorado de ella de una forma increíble… quiero decir… siento cosas muy profundas por ella y aunque no hace tanto que estamos juntos, yo… yo…

-Castle… relájate de una vez, puedes hablar conmigo…- afirmó el Capitán.

-El tema es el siguiente… quiero casarme con ella… y había pensado en preguntarle su impresión… usted es como su familia, incluso casi más cercano que su padre…

-Castle… ella tiene un padre… si has venido a algo así como pedirme su mano, estás equivocado…

-No, Roy… usted la conoce… tengo miedo de que salga corriendo cuando se lo proponga… y no quiero perderla por apurarme… ella aún es joven y yo tengo un fracaso matrimonial y una hija de 8 años… digamos que la situación no es la ideal para ella…

-Bien… la realidad es que sí, puede que ella quiera salir corriendo… es Beckett… no la puedes cambiar… pero también es cierto que ella ha cambiado este tiempo desde que está contigo… y por lo que he oído, tiene una relación maravillosa con tu hija…

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces, no sé qué es lo que te detiene…

-¿No cree que ella merece algo más que un hombre como yo?

-Yo se que para algunos no es lo mismo… pero con lo que ha pasado ella en su vida, imagino que lo que yo querría para ella si fuese su padre, es alguien que la ame… como lo haces tú…

-Entonces…

-Entonces… tienes mi bendición… y espero que todo salga como ustedes se merecen… tenle paciencia… Kate es una gran mujer…

-Lo sé, Capitán… lo sé…- dijo Rick y le extendió la mano, apretándola con algo de emoción.

Rick salió de la oficina de Montgomery con una sonrisa. Se fue a la sala de descanso luego de mirar la hora. Kate seguramente estaría por llegar. Esa noche no habían estado juntos, ella se había ido a cenar con su padre, y había preferido hacerlo sola, seguramente ellos tenían que charlar de sus cosas y Rick no quiso ser pesado.

* * *

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Kate no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo sentado en su escritorio, el café humeante esperándola.

-Hey…- dijo y se mordió el labio ocultando ante los demás la necesidad que tenía de besar sus labios.

-Hey, hermosa…- dijo él en voz baja y trató de regularizar los latidos de su corazón, sus sentimientos se habían disparado, especialmente luego de la conversación con Montgomery.

-Viniste temprano…

-Te extrañaba…- dijo él y alzó las cejas.

-Te prometo muchos besos y caricias esta noche…- dijo y sonrió.

-Dios… ¿tienes idea de cuántas horas faltan para eso?

-Mmm…- dijo pensativa- podríamos tomarnos una hora de almuerzo sexy…

-Detective Beckett…- dijo él fingiendo sorpresa.

-Aunque si no quieres…

-No quiero apurarme contigo… te quiero tener despacio, para poder disfrutarte…- dijo él y ella se ruborizó.

-Bien… entonces tendrás que esperar… disfruta de la anticipación… eso también le añade ingredientes…

-Ya lo creo…- dijo él y sonrió.

-¿Cómo está Alexis?

-Te extrañó un poco ayer… pero le dije que estabas con tu padre y lo entendió bien… quiere conocerlo algún día…

-Pronto…- dijo Kate y se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada.

-¿Pasó algo?

-No… solo tuve la extraña sensación de que hiciera mucho tiempo más que estamos juntos…

-Es cierto…

-Mi padre también quiere conocerla… dice que ya tiene edad para ser abuelo…

-Sería una buena influencia para Alexis… que nunca conoció al suyo…

-Es cierto… bien… arreglémoslo para dentro de poco entonces…

-¿Él está bien?

-Sí… mucho mejor… por lo que yo sé, hace mucho que no tiene altibajos y eso ayuda…

-Quizás también te ve bien a ti…

En ese momento llegaron Ryan y Esposito y la atención se desvió un poco. Trabajaron en un caso todo el día. La única muestra de afecto en todo el día fue durante un interrogatorio. Kate y Rick se quedaron tras el vidrio, observando cuando Ryan y Espo interrogaban a un sospechoso y él se acercó y durante un buen rato, masajeó su cintura, con todo el disimulo que pudo. Kate entrecerró los ojos como si estuviese en trance y lo dejó hacer. Sin embargo, no hubo comentarios y lo único que intercambiaron fueron miradas bastante sugerentes.

* * *

Cuando llegó la hora de irse, Rick caminó a su lado por el pasillo y ni bien subieron al ascensor, la tomó entre sus brazos y ella se relajó un momento. Ambos necesitaban el contacto.

Kate le sonrió con dulzura y no fue sino hasta que subieron al auto que ella se inclinó y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Dios… cómo te extrañé- le dijo él en voz baja y él sonrió.

-Yo también…- dijo y lo miró pensativa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… ¿será normal esto?… digo… que nos extrañemos…

-No sé si es normal, pero es cierto… no puedo creer lo que me pasa… la realidad es que me lo paso todo el día pensando en ti…

-Bueno… mientras ambos estemos cómodos, supongo que está bien…- dijo ella y sonrió.

* * *

Llegaron a su casa y Kate estuvo un buen rato escuchando todas las novedades que Alexis había tenido esos días.

Ella se tomó el trabajo de escucharla, la ayudó a darse un baño y cuando terminaron de cenar, la llevó a dormir.

-¿Me contarás un cuento?- le preguntó sonriente.

-Alexis… la verdad estoy un poco cansada… ¿te enojas si lo dejamos para mañana?

-Está bien…- dijo Alexis y estiró sus brazos para abrazarla.

-Gracias…- dijo y besó su frente.

-Hey, Kate…- le dijo la niña y Kate la miró, esperando lo que le diría- te quiero mucho…

-Yo también princesa… te quiero mucho, mucho…- dijo y salió de la habitación luego de volver a besar su frente con cariño.

Cuando Kate caminaba por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras para ir a reunirse con Rick, sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, al ver a Rick se acurrucó en sus brazos y él la miró sonriente.

-¿Todo bien?- le preguntó él, sintiendo su emoción.

-Perfecto…- dijo Kate y lo besó con intensidad, agradecida de estar en el lugar correcto…

* * *

**Veremos que pasa con toda esta melancolía... y que hace Rick con el consejo de Montgomery.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo 36**

Kate abrazó a su padre cuando abrió la puerta. Se habían estado preparando durante días para recibirlo. Alexis estaba entusiasmada y también lo estaba Martha.

-Pasa, adelante papá…- dijo Kate y Jim, luego de abrazarla con ternura, extendió su mano y saludó a Rick.

-¿Cómo estás Rick?

-Muy bien, Jim… - dijo y le hizo señas a Alexis- ella es Alexis…

-Mi princesa…- agregó Kate y Alexis sonrió algo avergonzada.

-Alexis…- dijo Jim y se agachó para estar a su nivel- es un placer conocerte… Katie me había dicho que eras hermosa, pero creo que no imaginaba cuanto…

-Gracias…- dijo Alexis y besó su mejilla.

Jim sonrió y se incorporó para extenderle la mano a Martha que le sonrió feliz.

-Encantado de conocerla, Martha…- dijo y le sonrió con cortesía.

-Lo mismo digo…- dijo Martha- pero puedes tutearme, todavía soy joven.

-Es cierto…- dijo y Kate sonrió- Alexis… - le dijo y la niña lo miró interesada- quería entregarte esto… le perteneció a Katie cuando era como tú… supongo que a ella le agradaría que lo tuvieras…

Kate comprendió inmediatamente de qué se trataba y algunas lágrimas se le escaparon.

Alexis abrió el paquete estampado con flores y abrió la boca la ver una pequeña muñeca de tela vestida de marinera, con las mejillas enrojecidas y la boca pintada.

-Es hermosa…- dijo la niña con algo de emoción- ¿de verdad era tuya?- le preguntó a Kate y la vio asentir.

-Se llamaba…- dijo Kate y Jim la interrumpió.

-Anastasia… y dormía con ella todas las noches…- dijo Jim.

Rick miró a Martha y ambos sonrieron.

-Escucha, Alexis… este es un regalo para que lo conserves en tu corazón, yo estoy segura de que tú tienes juguetes mucho más lindos…- dijo Kate que de inmediato se dio cuenta de la sencillez de su muñeca.

-Kate…- dijo la niña mientras observaba la muñeca- me gusta tener algo tuyo…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

Martha interrumpió el momento llevándolos a todos al comedor. Rick entrelazó los dedos con Kate, que todavía estaba algo movilizada y Jim le dijo en secreto:

-Espero que no te moleste… yo sé cuánto quieres a esta niña…- le dijo y Kate sonrió.

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho… de verdad no se me había ocurrido y viendo la reacción de Alexis, me hace feliz…- le dijo para tranquilizarlo.

* * *

Comieron charlando de cosas relacionadas especialmente con la niñez de Kate. Ella pensó que se sentiría incómoda, pero por suerte, veía a su padre y a Rick y Alexis felices, y eso la hacía sentir muy bien.

Al terminar la cena y luego de que Jim le contara algunos chistes y adivinanzas a Alexis, la niña lo invitó a que viera su habitación. Ahí le mostraría sus juguetes favoritos y Martha se quedó preparando café.

Rick se sentó con Kate, abrazados en el sillón y sonrió.

-¿Estás más tranquila?

-No sabes lo importante que es para mí que mi padre esté bien, y compartiendo esto con nosotros…

-Me lo imagino… y eso me hace feliz por ti…- dijo él y le acarició el cabello con ternura.

-Y también me alegra que Alexis lo haya adoptado… es muy positivo para ambos…

-Por supuesto…

Mientras tanto, Alexis le mostraba sus libros, juguetes y le contaba sus secretos a Jim, que sonreía y escuchaba todo, intentando darle algunos consejos y contestando sus preguntas.

-Pero dime… ¿Kate se portaba mal cuando era pequeña?

-Me imagino que no más que cualquier otra niña…

-Tú sabes que yo la quiero mucho, ¿verdad?

-Sí… ella me contó que ustedes dos se quieren mucho…- dijo Jim y sonrió.

-¿Puedo contarte un secreto?- le dijo en voz baja y Jim asintió.

-Dime…

-Estoy tratando de convencer a mi papi para que se case con Kate…

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí…- dijo Alexis y sonrió con picardía- yo quiero que ella sea mi mamá…

-Bueno… yo creo, querida… que esa es una decisión que tienen que tomar ellos… aunque a todos nos gustaría que suceda…

-¿Tú crees que no tengo que insistir?- dijo con desilusión.

-Yo creo…- dijo acariciándole el cabello- que si ya se los dijiste, es suficiente…

-¿Tú crees que Kate querría ser la esposa de mi papá y también mi mamá?

-Bueno…- dijo Jim pensativo- yo creo que ella está muy feliz con ustedes y no dudo de que le gustaría…

-¿Y a ti te gustaría ser mi abuelo?

-Por supuesto que sí… pero si tu quieres, puedo serlo a partir de ahora…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Bien… abuelo…- dijo y sonrió con algo de timidez- ¿tú también sabes esos cuentos que Kate me cuenta?

-Me temo que esos se los contaba su mamá…- dijo con algo de melancolía.

-Ah…- dijo Alexis y muy en el fondo, sintió algo de tristeza al verlo así.

-Pero si quieres puedo intentar contarte alguno…

-¿Qué tal si yo te cuento a ti?- le dijo ella y alzó las cejas a lo Castle.

-Hey…- dijo Kate y entró, abrazada a Rick- perdón que los interrumpa… pero creo que Alexis debería irse a la cama… mañana hay que ir a la escuela…- dijo ella y Jim la miró, totalmente sorprendido al verla en rol de madre.

-Es cierto…- dijo Jim y le guiñó el ojo a Alexis.

-Bien…- dijo Alexis y se levantó- yo voy a cambiarme, y luego te cuento el cuento…- le dijo a Jim que sonrió.

-Hey, princesa… ¿no estarás intentando robarme a mi padre?- le dijo achicando los ojos.

-Tu padre, es mi abuelo… ya lo decidimos…- dijo ella y Kate sacudió la cabeza.

-Me imagino que tú estarás de acuerdo…- le dijo a Jim simulando celos.

-Por supuesto… ¿quién podría negarse a esta hermosa princesa?- dijo Jim y Kate y Alexis sonrieron.

Alexis fue a cambiarse y Jim estuvo un buen rato escuchando su historia. Al terminar, le prometió que la llevaría a pasear un día de esos y luego de darle las buenas noches, salió para despedirse del resto de la familia.

Jim abrazó a Kate, y saludó cálidamente a Martha y a Rick.

-Cuiden a mi nieta…- dijo y Martha sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Jim…- dijo Rick- me alegra que hayas podido venir y espero que vuelvas pronto…

-Lo haré… y gracias por hacer feliz a mi hija…- le dijo a Rick y se fue.

Rick abrazó brevemente a Kate, que vio a Martha comenzando a acomodar las cosas para lavar los platos y se acercó a ella.

-Iré a saludar a Alexis y luego vendré a ayudarte…- le dijo y Martha le sonrió.

-No te preocupes, querida… mañana te encargas tú… ve con la niña…- dijo y Kate le sonrió agradecida.

Kate golpeó la puerta de Alexis y la encontró aún despierta.

-Quería darte el beso de las buenas noches…- le dijo Kate al entrar y se sentó al costado de su cama.

-Sí… Kate… ¿estás enojada de que tu papá sea mi abuelo?- le preguntó Alexis con curiosidad.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo y apretó su mano con cariño- solo fingía… sabes que te quiero mucho y que si puedo comportarme como tu madre a veces, cuando me necesitas, también puedo prestarte a mi padre para que sea tu abuelo…- le dijo y sonrió.

-Bien… porque quiero que lo sea… me gusta la idea de tener un abuelo…

-Es lindo ¿verdad?

-Sí…- dijo Alexis sonriente- buenas noches, Kate…- dijo y se acomodó con la muñeca en sus brazos.

-Buenas noches amor…- le dijo y arrugó la nariz- ¿de verdad quieres conservar esa muñeca?

-Me encanta… era tuya… y la cuidaré para cuando tengas tus hijos…- dijo y se puso seria.

-Alexis…

-Yo se que quizás tengas otros hijos… y espero que sea con mi papá… porque así serían mis hermanos… por eso cuidaré esta muñeca para ellos…

-Te quiero mucho, Alexis…- dijo y la abrazó con ternura.

Luego fue el turno de Rick de ir a saludar a su hija y le hizo algunas bromas. Alexis se durmió con una sonrisa esa noche. Cada día que pasaba sentía que su familia estaba más completa y sólida. Y eso la hacía feliz.

Cuando Rick se reunió con Kate, ella ya se había acostado. Él se cambió y se acostó a su lado. Se miraron largamente. Ambos querían decir muchas cosas, pero por ahora, no era necesario. Pronto… pronto tendrían que decirse todo eso que les estaba ocurriendo y tomar una decisión al respecto…

* * *

**Bueno... llegamos a un punto interesante, veremos como sigue esto... gracias por seguirla!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo 37**

Kate suspiró con resignación cuando Rick sonrió y le mostró su chaleco.

-¿"Writer"? – dijo ella.

-Es lo que soy.

-Olvídalo… hasta ahora veníamos bien… no entrarás conmigo a un procedimiento… es peligroso…

-Pero Kate… necesito un poco de acción… es difícil para mí imaginarme una situación así si no la veo…- dijo y se acercó a ella- además… necesito imperiosamente verte en acción…

-Castle…- dijo y jadeó, sabía que sería imposible convencerlo y estaba perdiendo tiempo.

-Además piensa esto… si no uso arma y tengo este chaleco, estaré más seguro…

-Estarías más seguro si no entraras, punto…- dijo ella y alzó la ceja.

-Por favor… te prometo que seré bueno…- le dijo y ella suspiró.

-No podré convencerte ¿no?

-Mmmm… no…- dijo él y se puso el chaleco- ¿cómo me queda?

-Horrible…- dijo ella con frustración.

-En cambio a ti te queda increíble… ¿te has planteado usarlo sin nada debajo?

-Castle…- dijo ella y puso los ojos en blanco.

Terminaron de alistarse y se acercaron a una casa abandonada. Rick saboreó la adrenalina mientras caminaba tras ella.

Cuando estaban por entrar, ella giró en redondo y lo miró.

-No hagas estupideces… esto no es un juego, ¿de acuerdo? Piensa en Alexis…- le dijo con seriedad.

-También pensaré en ti…- dijo él y ella sintió que su corazón se perdía algunos latidos.

Entraron sin hacer ruido, él caminó detrás de Kate y cuando llegaron a donde estaban los dos sospechosos, hubo un intercambio de gritos y todos se apuntaron unos a otros. Ryan y Espo la cubrieron y Rick se quedó a un costado.

Kate se acercó a un hombre que llevaba un arma, que había identificado por la fotografía en el expediente y extendió su mano.

-Se terminó, entrégueme el arma y le prometo que será un interrogatorio y minimizaremos los daños… sabe que no hay forma de salir de aquí…

-¿Qué le hace pensar que le entregaré el arma para simplificar su trabajo?

-Lo veo bastante inteligente… es todo…

-Pues no lo soy tanto… podría dispararle y dejarle un lindo hueco en esa linda cara que tiene… eso sería bueno, también…

-Bien… hagamos algo…- dijo ella y guardó su arma, Ryan y Espo seguían apuntándole- supongo que no le dispararía a una mujer desarmada…- agregó y Rick se asomó un poco.

-Digamos que mi libertad no tiene precio…- dijo el hombre y deslizó su arma, Kate estaba tan cerca que él apartó una hebra de cabello y ella pudo sentir el frío caño del arma rozando su cara.

-Le aseguro que esto terminará mal…- insistió ella.

-Tú me hablas desde tu experiencia- dijo el hombre y lanzó una carcajada- ¿cuántos años tienes, 15?

-Los suficientes como para saber que podría morir, pero que usted también lo haría unos segundos más tarde…- dijo ella.

-Pero no podrían llevarme…- dijo el hombre y Kate sintió los pasos de Rick tras ella y su corazón se congeló.

-Hey…- dijo levantando las manos para mostrar que no tenía arma- ¿por qué no la dejas? Quizás podríamos hablar y dejar todo esto aclarado…

-Aquí no hay nada que aclarar… ¿tú quien eres? ¿La mascota del equipo?

-Castle…- dijo ella entre dientes.

-Déjala en paz…- dijo él acercándose.

-Ah, sí… tu enamorado… pero qué romántico…- dijo el hombre y sacudió la cabeza.

Rick llegó a donde estaba Kate y colocó su mano en el arma de ella

-No te muevas más porque tendré que dispararles a ambos…

-Castle… por favor…- dijo Kate y cuando quiso acordar, él tenía su arma en la mano y la empujaba hacia un costado mientras el hombre disparaba, le daba en el hombro a él y el hombre recibía un disparo de Ryan que le daba en la mano, y lo hacía tirar el arma.

-Quieto…- dijo Espo al otro hombre que intentaba defender a su jefe.

Ryan se acercó al hombre y lo siguió apuntando, Espo se encargó del otro hombre y Kate llamó a una ambulancia mientras sentía que sus lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas.

-Dios mío Castle… ¿por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido?- le dijo cuando lo tomó en sus brazos, tratando de presionar su herida para que no saliera tanta sangre.

-Ese tipo iba a matarte…- dijo él respirando con dificultad.

-Solo estaba exagerando… quería ver si podía pensar en algo para que no lo lleváramos…

-Estaba desesperado e iba a matarte…

-Rick… soy policía… he recibido entrenamiento, no tenías que hacer nada…

-No podía dejar que te siguiera amenazando…

-Este es mi trabajo… sé lo que hago… Dios… ¿qué voy a decirle a Alexis ahora?- le dijo ella y trató de secarse las lágrimas.

-Perdóname Kate… tuve miedo de perderte… siento que no podría vivir sin ti…

-¿Y yo sí podría hacerlo sin ti?- dijo ella y ambos se quedaron perdidos un momento uno en los ojos del otro.

La ambulancia llegó pronto y lo atendieron en seguida. La herida era relativamente leve y lo dejaron en observación.

Kate se preocupó por hablar con Martha y Alexis. A ellas no les gustó mucho la noticia pero Kate se sorprendió de que Alexis no hiciera muchos comentarios.

* * *

Cuando entraron a verlo, la niña se arrojó en sus brazos y Kate tuvo que respirar hondo para no llorar.

-Estoy bien, princesa…- dijo él y besó su frente.

-No quiero que te mueras, papi…- dijo y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No me moriré… solo intenté ayudar a Kate… un tipo malo la amenazaba y pensé que…

-Papá… ella es policía… sabe defenderse…- le dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno… tuve miedo…- dijo Rick a la defensiva.

-Querida… ¿por qué no vamos a tomar algo?- dijo Martha para sacarla de ahí.

-Quiero ir con Kate…- dijo Alexis y la miró.

-Bien… vamos…- dijo Kate y le dio la mano, miró a Rick y lo dejó un momento con Martha.

Alexis caminó en silencio por el corredor del sanatorio, Kate la llevaba de la mano también sin hablar. Se sentía extraña, sentía tensión por parte de la niña, pero no quería presionarla.

La niña le soltó la mano y se sentó en una silla, la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo.

-No quiero que mi papá se muera, Kate…- dijo sin mirarla.

-Tu papá no se va a morir…- dijo Kate y se agachó.

-¿Por qué tuvo que defenderte?

-Supongo que porque me quiere… a veces uno hace cosas tontas creyendo que puede ayudar…

-¿Qué voy a hacer si mi papá se muere?

-Tu papá no se va a morir, Alexis… mírame…- le dijo tomándola de la barbilla- yo no permitiré que le pase nada…

-¿No lo harás?- dijo Alexis con rencor.

-Entiendo que estés enojada… pero lo que pasó no fue mi culpa… yo amo a tu padre y te prometo que no le sucederá nada…

-Ya le sucedió y no lo cuidaste…- dijo la niña y Kate suspiró- quiero ir con mi abuela…

Kate se puso de pie y la siguió de cerca. Sentía angustia. No sabía cómo manejar la situación. No estaba acostumbrada al carácter de Alexis. Siempre se había llevado bien con ella.

Al llegar a la habitación, Alexis besó a su padre y le pidió a su abuela que la llevara a casa.

Kate se dejó caer en la silla y sacudió la cabeza cuando Rick le sonrió. Tenían que hablar, y mucho…

* * *

**Alguna vez tenía que haber algún problema en esta historia feliz... espero que les siga interesando! Gracias por leer!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo 38**

Kate lo ayudó a terminar de cambiarse, por suerte le habían dado el alta en el hospital y lo único que Rick quería era volver a su casa.

Alexis había estado muy esquiva con Kate durante ese tiempo, habían pasado dos días y la niña se había refugiado en su abuela.

-Rick… prométeme que no volverás a hacer tonterías… más allá del peligro, que en última instancia, es el que tú decides asumir, podrías estropear un caso o viciar nuestros resultados y la verdad, el trabajo es suficientemente complicado…

-No… yo entendí, Kate… esto no volverá a suceder… pero tienes que entender que no pude soportar que ese tipo te amenazara de esa forma…

-Yo te lo agradezco profundamente, pero la verdad es que mi trabajo es así, yo elegí esto y estoy totalmente al tanto de las consecuencias que podría tener para mi vida…

-Bien… sí, lo entiendo…

-Además, Rick… yo no quiero abrumarte con problemas, pero he tenido dificultades con Alexis…

-¿Alexis? ¿Por qué?- Rick estaba sorprendido.

-Ella siente que yo debería haberte cuidado… tuvo miedo de perderte y ¿sabes qué? Yo la comprendo…

-Pero… ¿te dijo algo?

-Eso no importa… lo que es más importante ahora es que puedas comprender que las cosas no pueden no pensarse… yo quiero estar bien contigo y con ella, y si mi profesión va a convertirse en un problema…

-¿Vas a dejarme?- dijo Rick con angustia, no creyó que el problema fuera tan grave.

-No, Rick… espero que no nos desgastemos tanto… pero la verdad es que viéndolo así, si no encontramos una forma, no le veo otra opción…

-Kate… yo te amo…- dijo él con dulzura y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo sé… yo también te amo… pero quiero estar bien… y no pensar que podría pasarte algo y destruir a tu hija… sobre todo si se puede evitar…

Rick terminó de acomodarse y salieron para el loft. Al llegar, los esperaban Martha y Alexis, habían decorado el living con carteles de bienvenida y globos de colores.

Kate sonrió y cuando desvió su mirada hacia Alexis, que luego de abrazar fuerte a su padre la miró a ella, el gesto de la niña cambió. Evidentemente, todavía seguía enojada.

Rick, que estaba atento al intercambio, miró a Alexis con seriedad.

-¿Qué ocurre, Alexis?- le preguntó directamente.

-Nada…- dijo la niña sin cambiar su expresión.

-¿Estás segura? En otro momento estarías discutiendo conmigo por la atención de Kate… ¿cuándo cambiaron las cosas?

Alexis miró a Kate y luego bajó la vista. No tenía intenciones de hablar.

-Ven… necesito hablar contigo…- dijo Rick y la tomó de la mano para llevarla a su estudio.

-No te preocupes… ya se le pasará…- dijo Martha palmeando el hombro de Kate cuando se fueron.

-Lo peor es que la entiendo, Martha… yo tampoco estoy feliz de que Rick se haya expuesto por mi… yo no quiero pecar de soberbia, pero sé cuidarme… y además, esta es la profesión que elegí…

-Lo sé, querida… confía en mí, esto pasará… y volverás a tener la misma relación con ella que tenías antes…

-Espero que sí… realmente me sorprendió la forma en que se enojó conmigo… y estos días, casi no me ha hablado…

-Ella tiene su carácter, pero te ama… se le pasará…

* * *

Mientras tanto, Rick se había sentado y la había hecho sentar a Alexis a su lado.

-¿Qué pasa, Alexis?

-Estoy triste porque estuviste en el hospital…

-Pero allí me trataron muy bien… y estuve rodeado por todos los que me quieren…

-Bueno… pero te pudiste haber muerto… por culpa de Kate…

-¿Por qué dices eso? No es verdad…

-Si no trabajaras con ella, eso no habría pasado…

-Puede ser… pero piensa algo, si ella hubiese estado sola, quizás hubiese estado en mi lugar en el hospital…

-Kate puede cuidarse sola…

-Alexis… yo hice eso por Kate porque la amo… igual que como te amo a ti… piensas que si te hubiese pasado algo yo no habría intentado defenderte…

-Yo soy chiquita, ella es grande…

-Escucha…- dijo y acarició su cara- se que es difícil de entender, pero a veces los adultos tomamos decisiones que son complicadas y aunque uno busque razones, no es sencillo de explicarlas…

-Quiero irme unos días con mi mamá…

-¿Tu mamá?- dijo Rick con un nudo en la garganta.

-Mi mamá…- dijo Alexis.

-Pero… tú sabes cómo es ella… está ocupada… cuando llame yo le diré que quieres estar con ella y arreglaremos algo…

-Pero…

-¿Alexis, de verdad, qué te pasa? ¿Es por Kate?

Alexis, que lo estaba mirando, miró hacia el costado, evitándolo.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de nada, te quiere y está preocupada…

-¿Vamos a comer?

Rick la miró analíticamente, era evidente que ella tenía su carácter y seguramente le costaría un poco asimilar lo que había ocurrido…

* * *

Se reunieron un rato más tarde para almorzar. Alexis se mantuvo callada y Rick se sintió algo incómodo al ver la tristeza de Kate.

Luego del almuerzo, Kate se excusó porque tendría que ir a trabajar y Rick ayudó a Alexis a hacer la tarea para el día siguiente.

Kate llegó tarde ese día, estaba cansada y además, quería evitar todo contacto con Alexis, quería darle tiempo a que asimilara las cosas y se calmara un poco.

Cuando llegó, Rick estaba dormido y se quitó la ropa y se acostó a su lado. Él de alguna manera la sintió y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Kate se sentía extrañamente deprimida, realmente se había acostumbrado a la buena relación con Alexis y el hecho de que la niña no estuviese bien con ella era pesado para ella.

Durmió mal y cuando el despertador sonó, Rick se levantó antes que ella. Se reunió con Alexis y le hizo el desayuno, la llevó a la escuela y cuando Kate finalmente se levantó, ya no quedaba más que Martha, que la esperaba con el café caliente.

-¿Cómo has dormido, querida?

-No muy bien, pero supongo que me iré acostumbrando.

-Ten paciencia…- le dijo acariciando su mano.

A media mañana, mientras Kate salía de la morgue de hablar con Lanie, recibió una llamada en su celular de un número que no reconoció.

-Beckett…- dijo al atender.

-Srta. Kate…- dijo una voz femenina- soy Cecilia Jakes, la maestra de Alexis…

-Cecilia, sí… ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… bueno… algo sorprendida con algunas actitudes de Alexis… ¿crees que podrías pasar a charlar un momento?

-Sí… voy para allá…- dijo Kate y se mordió el labio con preocupación.

* * *

**Veremos que le pasa a Alexis. Gracias por todos los comentarios. Me hace muy feliz que disfruten mis historias!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Antes que nada, confieso que la historia iba a seguir de otra manera, pero me arrepentí y la cambié a último momento. Espero que les guste! **

**Capítulo 39**

Cuando Kate entró a la escuela, la señorita Jakes la esperaba ansiosa.

-Discúlpame Kate, sé que debería haber llamado al señor Castle… pero creo que esto podría tener más que ver con algo que les está pasando a ustedes… me refiero a Alexis y a ti…

-Cecilia… en realidad… Alexis y yo…- dijo Kate algo nerviosa, no le gustaba tener que dar explicaciones- nosotras estamos pasando por un momento complicado…

-Me imagino…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó con ella? ¿Está bien?

-Ella parece estar bien… pero se ha aislado nuevamente… me refiero a que ella socializaba normalmente, alguna vez discutía con alguien, pero ahora cuando alguien la molesta, simplemente se aisla más… y encima, yo la noto enojada, como disgustada con todo...

-¿Enojada con quién?

-No lo sé... está enojada… no quiere hablar con nadie de aquí… ni siquiera conmigo… por lo que le dije que llamaría a su padre… y ella me dijo que el problema era contigo…

-Entiendo…

-Kate… te juro que no es mi intención mezclarme en asuntos familiares, pero… ¿qué está pasando?

-Bueno… básicamente, su padre trabaja conmigo… me acompañó a un procedimiento porque quería hacer investigaciones para su libro y resultó herido…

-Y Alexis lo tomó mal…

-Ella me culpa de no haberlo cuidado…

-Para ella eres como los superhéroes…

-Razón de más para no comprender por qué no lo cuidé…

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Intentaba que no me mataran a mí…- respondió Kate a la defensiva.

-Tranquila, no te estoy indagando… solo creo que quizás Alexis no comprendió bien lo que pasó y por eso está así…

-Cecilia… yo hablé con ella, le expliqué todo lo que pude e intento respetar sus tiempos, pero francamente, no sé qué más hacer…

-Insiste… yo se lo que ustedes dos sienten una por la otra… ella me ha dicho que se siente más cerca de ti que de su madre, Kate… esto pasará… pero debes hablarle… hasta que entienda… hagamos algo… iré a buscarla, le diré que quieres hablar con ella…

-¿Puedo llevármela?- preguntó Kate luego de consultar su reloj.

-Sí, por supuesto… me preocupa más su estabilidad emocional que su conocimiento…- dijo y sonrió, para luego dejarla esperando por Alexis.

Kate cerró los ojos brevemente. Eso era algo que debía arreglar cuanto antes, y aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, confiaba en poder llegar a buen puerto si se animaba a una conversación profunda con la niña.

Pensó en su madre y en lo bien que le haría poder hablar con ella y pedirle su consejo. Su madre seguramente sabría qué hacer.

Y luego pensó en Alexis y en lo que quizás estaría sufriendo a causa de todo lo que había sucedido.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se las secó a tiempo, cuando vio que Cecilia traía a Alexis.

Cuando entraron, Alexis la miró con algo de desgano.

-¿Le pasó algo a mi papá?- dijo por preguntar.

-No, Alexis… solo vine a buscarte…

-Pero no puedo irme… srta. Jakes ¿acaso no tenemos un examen hoy?

-Puedo hacer una excepción y dejarlo pasar… se que Kate tiene ciertos temas que hablar contigo…

-Pero…

-Nos vemos mañana, señorita Castle…- dijo Cecilia y luego de besar su mejilla, le guiñó el ojo a Kate que le hizo un gesto a Alexis de que la siguiera.

* * *

Cuando iban saliendo, Kate le pidió su mochila y Alexis se la dio sin mirarla. Caminaron juntas un momento y luego Kate se atrevió a colocar una mano sobre el hombro de la niña, intentando ver cuál era el grado de enojo que ella aún tenía.

Alexis no se movió, siguió caminando hasta que llegaron al auto.

Kate la hizo subir y se colocó el cinturón.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento?- le dijo algo nerviosa.

-No quiero hablar…- dijo la niña sin mirarla.

-¿Al menos puedes escuchar?- le dijo y Alexis pudo sentir que la voz de Kate se quebraba levemente.

Aún sin mirarla, asintió.

-Alexis… yo sé que quizás en tu cabeza… yo te fallé… que crees que yo debería haber salvado a tu padre… que lo debería haber cuidado… y tienes razón…- dijo y Alexis, por primera vez la miró- tienes toda la razón… aunque, tú conoces a tu padre… le dices que no y a él…

-No le importa…

-Él creía que me estaba ayudando porque yo lo necesitaba… y entonces…

-No quiero que mi papá se muera…- dijo Alexis con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo tampoco, princesa… te juro que no… quiero pedirte disculpas… y aunque no puedo prometerte que lo cuidaré y que nunca le sucederá nada… porque, aunque no lo creas, yo no…

-No tienes superpoderes… lo sé…

-Yo lo amo y haré todo lo posible por mantenerlo alejado del peligro… a él y a ti… porque yo te quiero mucho… y quiero que estemos bien… estos días fueron feos… tristes para mi… porque estoy acostumbrada a tenerte cerca, a compartir cosas contigo y realmente me hace muy mal que estés enojada…

-Yo también estoy triste…- dijo y Kate sintió que el corazón se le rompía cuando vio lágrimas en los ojos de la niña.

-Pero no hace falta que las dos estemos tristes y que pongamos triste a tu papi… ¿verdad?

-No… es cierto…- dijo Alexis.

-¿Entonces? ¿Tú crees que podemos ser amigas otra vez?- intentó Kate.

-Yo quiero…- dijo Alexis y se mantuvo sentada en su asiento, como no animándose a acercarse.

-¿Puedo darte un beso?- le preguntó Kate.

Alexis asintió y Kate se inclinó y besó su mejilla. Cuando se apartó, Kate no pudo evitar sonreírle cálidamente. Y la niña alzó sus brazos y la abrazó mientras lloraba.

-Perdóname Kate… no quiero perder a mi papá también…- le dijo mientras se aferraba a ella.

-Nos tienes a tu papá y a mi… nosotros somos una familia… tu familia… y también tienes a tu mamá… aunque no la veas tan seguido…

-Te quiero mucho, Kate…

-Yo también princesa…- Kate la abrazó otra vez y cerró los ojos, aliviada.

Cuando se separaron, Kate secó sus lágrimas suavemente y le propuso ir a almorzar.

-¿Almuerzo de chicas?- le dijo y Alexis aplaudió feliz.

* * *

**Por fin se solucionó! Espero que les haya gustado! **


	40. Chapter 40

**Capítulo 40**

Rick abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando vio Kate y Alexis entrar riendo. Si bien estaba seguro de que las cosas se arreglarían entre ellas, ese tema lo tenía preocupado. Aspiraba a que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad, sobre todo porque había decidido hacer las cosas como correspondía y hablar con Jim para preguntarle su opinión sobre el futuro que planeaba con Kate…

Al ver su expresión, Kate y Alexis se acercaron a él y Alexis se inclinó para besar su mejilla.

-Kate me vino a buscar antes a la escuela…- dijo la niña y miró de reojo a Kate.

-Teníamos que hablar…- dijo Kate y Rick sonrió.

-Veo que ya lo han hecho…

-Sí… - dijo Alexis- ya somos amigas otra vez…

-Me alegra mucho…- dijo Rick y tomó la mano de Kate que no lo había saludado.

-Fuimos a almorzar las dos solas…- dijo Alexis alzando las cejas.

-¿Te gustó?- dijo Rick sonriente.

-Sí… extrañaba estar con Kate…- dijo y la abrazó

-Yo también te extrañé, princesa…- dijo Kate y sonrió con emoción.

-Y yo estoy muy feliz, tan feliz que casi podría compartir con ustedes una película de princesas…- dijo y Alexis dio un salto de alegría.

-Bien…- dijo Kate algo incómoda- yo debería volver a trabajar…- y ante la cara de desilusión de la niña- pero puedo pedir que me cubran… quiero quedarme con ustedes…

-Prepararé el popcorn…

Kate se sentó en el sillón mientras Alexis buscaba la película que quería ver. La observó y se dio cuenta de toda la ternura que le inspiraba no solo ella, sino el sentimiento que ambas tenían, una por la otra. La realidad de que ella pudiera elegirla como un modelo a imitar le llegaba muy hondo.

Alexis puso la película, totalmente ajena a los pensamientos de Kate y se acomodó a su lado. Kate la tomó entre sus brazos y la escuchó suspirar contenta.

Cuando Rick se les unió, Alexis se acomodó entre ellos y Rick le guiñó el ojo. Miraron la película juntos y la tarde se fue pasando lentamente.

Al ir a acostarse, Alexis le pidió a Kate que le contase un cuento y Kate, con su pijama puesto, se recostó a su lado y le contó una de las viejas historias que la niña había aprendido a amar, de esas que su madre le había enseñado a ella.

* * *

Cuando bajó las escaleras, un buen rato después, notó que todo estaba a oscuras. Intentó no hacer ruido, seguramente Rick se había acostado y ella no quería molestarlo.

Ni bien llegó abajo, sintió las manos de él en su cintura y sofocó un grito por el susto.

Rick la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y hundió su nariz en su cuello. Kate dejó escapar una carcajada suave y sintió las manos de él acariciando su abdomen.

-¿Estás más tranquila?- le preguntó al oído.

-Estoy feliz…- dijo ella en voz baja y giró en redondo, rodeando el cuello de él con sus brazos.

-¡Qué carácter tiene esa niña!- dijo Rick y ella sonrió.

-¿Saldrá al padre?- dijo ella y besó la punta de la nariz de él.

-A mí no…- dijo Rick.

-Entonces…

-Lo poco malo que tiene Alexis… es de su madre…

Kate lo empujó hacia la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Mm… detective… ¿qué intenciones tienes conmigo?

-No sé a qué te refieres, Castle…- le dijo ella y se mordió el labio empujándolo un poco y comenzando a desabotonar su pijama.

Rick sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando ella dejó caer la chaqueta de su pijama y sonrió ante su mirada.

-¿Cómo está tu brazo?- le dijo acercándose lentamente.

-¿Qué brazo?- preguntó Rick y ella sonrió.

-Ven aquí…- le dijo y él se quitó la remera que llevaba puesta y terminó arrinconándola contra la puerta mientras tiraba de su pantalón para quitárselo.

Kate lanzó una carcajada cuando él la pellizcó y, una vez que ambos quedaron despojados del resto de la ropa, alzó sus piernas y las acomodó alrededor de su cintura.

-Mmm… ¿no sería mejor que fuéramos a la cama?- le preguntó entre jadeos ella, la fricción que provocaban sus cuerpos la hacían distraer.

-Te quiero aquí y ahora… te extrañé mucho estos días…

-La cama está a solo unos metros…- insistió ella.

-¿No me crees capaz de soportar el peso?- dijo él y con un leve movimiento estaba dentro de ella.

-Oh Dios, Castle… solo me preocupo por ti…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

Hicieron el amor intensamente ahí mismo y luego él la llevó en sus brazos hacia la cama.

Ella lo abrazó y se quedaron un buen rato mirándose a los ojos en la penumbra.

-Prometo no meterte en problemas con Alexis nunca más…

-Me gusta la idea…- dijo Kate y sonrió.

-Me siento un tonto… y aunque sé que hice todo para ayudarte, me doy cuenta de que no debería haber hecho nada… y al mismo tiempo, me alegra haberlo hecho…

-Tú siempre supiste que tengo una profesión peligrosa… no siempre, pero a veces me pongo en peligro… y créeme… sé lidiar con eso…

-Eso es lo que admiro de ti… y créeme tú… cada día estoy más enamorado de la mujer que tengo enfrente…

Kate se acercó y lo besó lánguidamente, saboreando la sensación de satisfacción luego de haberse entregado a él, piel contra piel, el aroma de ambos mezclado, su cuerpo aún sensible a las caricias y luego se quedó dormida...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con el tiempo justo para ir a trabajar. Desayunó rápidamente con Alexis y Rick la acompañó a la escuela.

En el camino, Rick la felicitó por haber arreglado sus problemas con Kate y la niña le dijo que estaba feliz de ser su amiga nuevamente.

Cuando entró al bar donde se había citado con Jim Beckett, Rick inspiró con dificultad, tenía miedo de que su suegro no estuviese de acuerdo con lo que él deseaba para su futuro…

-¿Cómo estás Rick?- le dijo el hombre sonriente y Rick se obligó a distenderse.

-Estoy muy bien, Jim… ¿y tú?

-Bien… sí…- dijo con la mirada algo triste y Rick tuvo lástima por su soledad- ¿pasó algo con Katie?

-No… todo está bien…- dijo Rick y se removió en el asiento, algo ansioso.

-Bien… entonces dime…

-Jim… tú sabes cuánto quiero a tu hija…

-Por supuesto… y sé cuánto te quiere ella a ti…

-Bueno… yo… me he planteado algunas cosas y quería saber tu opinión…

-Te escucho…

-Como te decía… este tiempo, aunque ha sido corto, fue muy importante… y yo siento… que estoy perdidamente enamorado de tu hija… y también se que Alexis la adora… y se me ocurrió… ¿tú crees que ella querría un futuro conmigo?

-¿Hablas de casarte con ella?

-Por supuesto…- respondió Rick nervioso.

-Tengo que decir que a mí me haría muy feliz… realmente… pero no puedo decirte lo que opinará ella… antes de que Johanna muriera, yo la conocía bien… ella era de las que pensaba que el matrimonio es lo más importante en una pareja que se ama… tú sabes que todas las chicas fantasean con eso… casarse, tener hijos… pero luego… te juro que me perdí en mis problemas y no tengo idea de lo que piensa… ella cambió… quiero decir… muy en el fondo, ella sigue siendo la misma, pero se hizo más impermeable a los sentimientos, así que no puedo estar seguro de cómo reaccionará…

-¿Crees que podría ser muy pronto para proponérselo?

-No lo sé… quizás yo, en tu lugar, lo intentaría…- dijo Jim y le extendió la mano y Rick la apretó cariñosamente.

-¿Podemos decir entonces, que oficialmente tengo la mano de tu hija?

-Si te las ingenias para que acepte… es toda tuya…- dijo Jim y Rick sonrió con emoción…

* * *

**Se viene un momento importante, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten! Y yo que pensé que esta iba a ser una historia corta! Gracias por el apoyo! **

**Capítulo 41**

Rick se refregó los ojos mientras preparaba el desayuno, su mente, a pesar del sueño, trabajando, pensando en lo que debía planear y resolver.

Tenía la idea fija esos días. Desde que había hablado con Jim, y él le había dado carta blanca, pensaba en como haría para lograr que Kate aceptara casarse con él.

Había pensado en todas las posibilidades. Que Kate lo aceptara y no comprendiera por qué tanto nervio. Que Kate le pidiera tiempo, o que amablemente le diera a entender que prefería no casarse. Y la más temida de todas, que ella prefiriera dejar de lado la relación, por temor a que él no comprendiera que ella no tenía intención de casarse nunca…

Rick tuvo que respirar hondo al pensar en esa última opción. Y a pesar de que quizás había contemplado la idea de no hablar con ella nunca por temor al rechazo, se dio cuenta de que esa no era una posibilidad, porque si algo conocía de Kate era que odiaba que la engañasen… y no atreverse sería una especie de engaño…

Cuando colocó con cuidado las tortitas que había hecho para Kate y Alexis, la vio aparecer, el cabello despeinado, sus largas piernas moviéndose en toda su extensión por debajo de su camisa entreabierta… Kate arrastraba los pies y Rick volvió a inspirar hondo pensando que quería que todos los días, la vida le diera la posibilidad de contemplarla de esa forma.

Kate se percató de su mirada y sonrió mientras se estiraba, dejando ver un poco más de piel en el proceso. Rick no ocultó su interés y ella sacudió la cabeza, fingiendo algo de fastidio.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Rick dejó lo que hacía y se acercó a ella, sus ojos observándola en forma seductora.

Ella alzó la ceja, algo sorprendida con la actitud de él, sobre todo porque habían hecho el amor la noche anterior, casi a la madrugada…

Él llegó hasta donde ella estaba y la tomó de la mano, ella sonrió juguetona y lo soltó para pasar ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de él y mirarlo de cerca unos segundos.

Rick alzó una de sus manos y acarició su pecho, primero por sobre la tela de la camisa, pero luego, al escuchar la respuesta de ella, que no pudo reprimir un pequeño jadeo, se aventuró por debajo de la tela y la acarició con intensidad.

Kate cerró los ojos levemente, perdida en las caricias de él y entreabrió sus labios cuando sintió los de él sobre los suyos.

Su boca sabía al café que seguramente había tomado al despertarse y Kate se encontró algo inestable por la sensación que él le estaba causando.

Rick la sintió temblar levemente en sus brazos y la sostuvo con su otra mano de la cintura.

Cuando el beso se interrumpió, Kate sonrió ampliamente y rozó la punta de su nariz con la de él y cuando iba a decir algo, Rick la sentó sobre la mesa y se situó entre sus piernas mientras volvía a besarla con ímpetu.

Quiso protestar, tenía miedo de que Alexis se despertase y los viera ahí. No quería causarle ninguna clase de trastorno, pero las caricias de él la mareaban, no podía pensar, solo quería sentirlo, sentirse parte de él.

Kate había tenido pocas relaciones, algunas más intensas que otras, pero ninguna como la que tenía con Rick.

Había días en que se sentía una tonta, pero no podía dejar de pensar en él. Y también estaba Alexis, por supuesto y eso sumaba y mucho…

Rick se deshizo de la ropa interior de ella con tanta experiencia que le causó gracia. Kate se mordió el labio con impaciencia y luego aún más fuerte cuando finalmente lo sintió parte de ella, para evitar hacer ruido. Rick la miró a los ojos un momento. Ella lo encontraba irresistible.

Kate echó la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando que ese momento se prolongara la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible. Se sentía, además de excitada, feliz, completa, perfecta… y él era quien hacía todo eso real. Él que a veces parecía un niño más pequeño que Alexis. Él, a quien había conocido no hacía mucho tiempo. Él, que se había metido bajo su piel y más importante, en su corazón.

Hicieron el amor sin perder tiempo, ambos sabían que se exponían pero esperaban que no ocurriera nada de lo que pudieran arrepentirse.

-Eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo él mientras la sostenía en sus brazos, ella mirándolo mientras jadeaba luego del clímax y a punto de entregarse al suyo.

Rick hundió su nariz en el hombro de ella mientras se recuperaba y cuando se recuperó un poco, la miró a los ojos, aún agitado y sonriendo.

-Buenos días…- dijo ella en voz baja y sexy.

-Muy buenos días…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz y luego ambos comenzaron a arreglarse un poco.

-Debemos tener cuidado, Rick… no quiero cometer errores que puedan afectar a Alexis…

-Lo sé… lo siento… no pude evitarlo, te vi y… Dios mío, Kate… casi no puedo describir todo lo que siento cuando estamos juntos…

-¿Te me estás declarando, Castle?- bromeó ella alzando la ceja.

-Quizás…- dijo misterioso.

-Mmm… debería atemorizarme… sin embargo no puedo… tienes algo que me seduce… y no es algo físico…

-Ahora estoy deprimido… ¿no te gusto más?

-Por supuesto, pero me refería a algo más… algo independientemente de lo físico, que, claramente, me pierde…- dijo y se sonrojó.

-Quizás soy muy tradicional…- dijo él.

-Me gustas así…- dijo ella y besó sus labios.

-Te gusta que sea tradicional…- repitió él.

-Mucho…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Bueno, por ser tradicional, cometí un grave error al casarme con Meredith…

-Créeme, no fuiste tú, fue ella… Meredith desperdició la oportunidad de ser tu esposa y la madre de Alexis…

-¿Y tú, estando en su lugar, la desperdiciarías?

-Ni loca…- dijo y se inclinó por sobre él para robar una de las tortitas.

Rick la sostuvo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Aunque se trataba de una situación forzada y una charla informal, Kate había sido clara… ahora solo restaba poner en práctica su plan…

* * *

**Bueno, ahora que estuvo indagando, por los menos Rick no tendrá tantas dudas, ¿o sí? Nos vemos en el próximo! Gracias por leer!**


End file.
